The Birds of Prey
by Little Falcon
Summary: Utilizing men's greatest weakness they're the team unlike any other. Watch out it's all out girl power! GaaSaku InoShika TenNen HinKiba
1. Prologue: Formation

**The Birds of Prey**

_**By: Little Falcon**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Sakura X Gaara**_

_**Ino X Shikamaru**_

_**Tenten X Nenji**_

_**Hinata X Kiba**_

**Prologue: The Formation**

_A/N: Hey guys, this fanfic screams about all out feminism a tribute to the four renowned kunoichi of Konoha. Please Read and Review._

"It's been three years since the treaty of peace was signed," Tsunade stared out the window with a view of Konoha. "Ah," Jiraiya walked towards her. "But… I still can't help but doubt. Somehow I feel this peace is only a façade…" she looked at Jiraiya. "Something is not right," he finished for her. She only nodded.

"We need to find out what…" Tsunade sat down on her armchair. "I have a suggestion…" the frog hermit grinned widely.

After a few moments, "For once, you thought of something absolutely brilliant," Tsunade patted his back with all the inhuman strength she could muster as she called for Shizune. "Call for…"

"Tenten," Shizune approached the training grounds in which she usually practice her perfect aims. "The hokage wants to see you,"

"Hinata," she neared the Hyuuga heiress as she meditated under the waterfalls. "Tsunade-sama calls for you,"

"Ino," the medical ninja entered the flower shop and walked to the counter. "Report to the hokage's office,"

"And… Sakura," Shizune entered the medical training room in which the hokage's disciple trained. "Tsunade-sama summons you,"

After a few moments, the four kunoichi stood in front of the hokage. "I have called you here to make a special offer," she opened.

"Special offer?" Sakura was the only one who had the courage to ask.

"As you know, we are in the golden era or so they say…" she started.

"But you know… it's just like a calm sea. Though there is a glassy surface above, there is a different world below,"

"What are you trying to say Tsunade-sama?" Ino got the confidence to speak.

"I'm saying that this era of peace is nothing but a façade…"

"And that's why you're here,"

"We decided that there should be a special unit to help us," Jiraiya spoke from the shadows.

"Special Unit?" Hinata repeated shyly.

Jiraiya nodded along with Tsunade. "This special unit will be composed of the four of you," the four kunoichi shot a look at their hokage immediately.

"B-But why us?" Ino was confused.

"Why can't someone else go?" Tenten blurted out.

"There's somebody else stronger than us?" Hinata took the courage to speak her mind.

"Because…" They all turned to Sakura. "Because we are the only ones who can. Isn't that right? Tsunade-sama…Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura was the one to answer garnering the admission of the hokage and her husband.

"If you accept this offer you'll be promoted in becoming an anbu," Tsunade presented. "In you're position as chunin…it will take more than twenty years before you can achieve this rank but here… now… I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. Accept this offer," she requested blatantly.

"Before we answer… can you tell us something?" Sakura inquired. "Anything," Jiraiya said as he observed the determination evident in the eyes of the four kunoichi. "Why us?" she questioned. "Yes I would like to know that as well," Ino supported. "Yes, me too," Tenten added. "Me too," Hinata finished.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at her wife. Tsunade merely nodded. "The missions for this team are unlike any other. Only women can perform the tasks flawlessly. Most of the missions will be requiring you to dress up as merchants, waitresses, doctors, nurses you name it… just to get information. Also, there might be times that the mission will require you to assassinate somebody. Who else would be the best unsuspicious person but a courtesan… in short… this mission requires the art of being a woman," Jiraiya stated as his nose bled imagining the four kunoichi with short skirt and plunging necklines.

"BAAM!" in an instant Jiraiya grew a huge bump in his head. "Perverted old geyser!" Tsunade said as she rubbed her knuckles. The four kunoichi sweat-dropped seeing the exchange of affection between the two.

"But what he says is true… we chose you because the team need the only thing that can put the greatest man to his knees…a woman. Not only Konoha but the other nations require your help as well. I'm not expecting that you'll be answering right away but… I'm asking you to think of this offer a hundred times before you decide." Tsunade turned serious.

The four kunoichi left the hokage's office at sun down. They walked down the street together.

It was already dark when they reached the lake. They sat down the grassy bank. "I'm going to be part of that team," Hinata was the first one to break the silence. The three looked at her with astonishment at her decision. "I want to be stronger but what's more important is that for the very first time I feel that I would be able to do something big for everybody instead of being a burden," she smiled as she stared into the night sky with her blank white eyes.

"Me too. I'll be part of that team as well. After all it's an opportunity of a lifetime. Also… I would like the person I cherish the most to see me," Tenten blushed as she thought of her special someone.

"I'd kill just to be in that team… I'd like to prove to him those women are not as troublesome as he thinks we always are," the three looked at Ino understanding that the person she was referring to was the boy-genius of Konoha.

They all looked at Sakura waiting for her acceptance as well. "I guess that leaves me no choice then after all… it's the first time in my life that I felt I'll be part of something big," she smiled together with the others.

The next day…

"So have you four decided?" Tsunade hoped for the best answer. "Hai," the four said simultaneously. "And?" she was growing impatient. "We accept your offer," they replied together again with smiled on their lips and determination in their eyes.

Tsunade smiled "Glad to hear it. But you're position as anbu will remain pending for a while until you've proven you are worthy of such position," she informed them. "It doesn't matter that much anyway," Sakura started. "What matters is the experience that…" Ino continued. "Would test our strength…" Tenten added. "And would prove our existence," Hinata finished.

"Looks like you've formed quite a team Jiraiya," Tsunade acknowledged her husband. Jiraiya put an arm over her shoulder and said "Be ready you're training begins tomorrow," he said as the four kunoichi rose from their kneeling position.

_A/N: Hey its just a prologue it will get better I promise. Please R n R. _


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Training Commence

**Chapter 1: Let the Training Commence**

_A/N: Hey guys there's still no fluffiness in this chapter but maybe in the next chapter but now I'm concentrating on all out girl power. Oh my gosh, it's becoming obvious that the author's a hard-core feminist. winks._

Sakura and the others exited the hokage's office. "Hey why don't we have a celebration?" the pink haired kunoichi suggested cheerfully. "Celebration? For what?" the mind walker asked her best friend. "From today onwards we're going to be a team and to be a team we need to bond," she winked at the other two.

The four sat by the same patch of grass they sat last night but this time they brought sake. "Hey let's play truth or dare," Tenten suggested garnering the approval of the others. "This will be fun,"

They grabbed an empty bottle and started to spin it while they took turns in drinking sake. The first victim would be… Hinata. "Whoa Hinata, you're up. So is it a truth or a dare?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata blushed and inquired "If it was a dare what would I do?" Ino tapped her fingers in her chin and finally and idea. "You're going to imitate what I do," she winked at the blushing kunoichi. "What would that be?" "It's a secret… you have to choose first… is it a truth or a dare?" the blond kunoichi teased as she drank another cup full of sake.

Hinata looked at Ino's grin and decided "Truth," "Truth? Then… forehead take-over," Ino ordered Sakura. "Who's the forehead!" she argued and then turned to Hinata. "Alright Hinata tell us… who is the guy that you like?" Sakura took another swig of sake. Hinata immediately poured a cupful of sake down her throat to hide her distress.

"Is it Naruto?" Tenten asked while elbowing her. Hinata shook her head.

"What I thought I was him? Then is it… Shino?" Another wrong guess.

"Then who is it? It can't be Nenji because he's you're cousin. Chouji because he's devoted to his food. Wait don't tell me…" Sakura after taking another cup faced Hinata a few centimeters away. "Don't tell me you like 'him'?" Hinata blushed harder thinking Sakura had already guessed who her important person is.

"Hinata… Don't tell me you like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blurted out. Ino dropped her cup and Tenten shouted a big "Eeehhh!"

The Hyuuga heiress raised her hands in front of her and started waving it furiously. "N-No, it's not him," she said sheepishly.

"Then don't tell me you like Kiba?" Sakura said tactlessly and Hinata grew into a bright red shade.

"EEEEEHHHHH!" the three exclaimed together.

"Well, that's a problem" Ino said as she refilled her cup.

"Why? Because Kiba would think Hinata likes Naruto?" Sakura emptied her cup.

"No, because… Kiba loves his dog more than anyone else," Tenten was the one to answer holding up her cup for another refill. Hinata sighed in defeat "its true Kiba sees no one but Akamaru,"

"That's bullshit, losing to a dog. But don't worry Hinata you've got us and we're going to teach you how to make him see you," Ino pumped her fist in the air.

"So Tenten, I would really want to know who is your special someone?" Hinata refilled her cup. Tenten chocked on her sake. "I thought we were playing?" she stuttered. "Yes, we _were_ playing now we're talking," Sakura corrected her as their attention focused on the bun haired kunoichi.

"I know…I know… its Lee-kun isn't it?" Ino was becoming nosier if that was possible due to the effects of the sake.

"N-No, actually…it's Nenji-kun," she confessed without hesitation as she drank a whole bottle.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!" the three exclaimed.

"Well, that is a difficult matter yet again," Sakura played with the grass.

"Why is that? We're teammates and we train together and we…" Tenten rationalized desperately.

"That's just it. You're teammates. The real problem is does he see you more than being a teammate?" Ino explained as she opened another bottle.

"It's true Nenji is a very difficult person to understand," Hinata shared as Tenten poured sake on her cup.

"But just like what we said before since we're a team we'll help you," Ino started.

"That's right you're case is not that difficult… we have our secret weapon against him…" Sakura winked at her.

"Secret weapon?"

"His very own cousin, Hinata!" the pink haired shinobi proclaimed and Hinata only smiled.

"Don't worry we'll help you," Hinata reassured her.

"So that leaves the two of you… so we'll start with Sakura," Tenten said mischievously as Sakura only blinked in confusion.

"Sakura do you have any special someone?" Hinata now got the feeling of ease with the girls.

Sakura looked at the night sky and said "The truth is I thought I had someone before but then I lost him," she smiled at them. The three only looked at her asking for more information.

"The truth is I was really head over heels with Sasuke. Everyone knew that but then when he left. I felt deeply attached to Naruto-kun but… I guess he had a change of heart. When he returned home from his three-year training, he already has a girlfriend named Sasame so I knew my defeat. So in truth, I really have no one right now," she clarified for then as they all looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll help you find true love," this statement came from the last person she thought of… the Hyuuga heiress.

"Arigato," she smiled at her.

"Alright, let's resume playing," Ino grabbed the bottle but Sakura stopped her attempts. "Wait a minute Ino-pig, we all shared our part and now it's your turn,"

"That's right compared to the three f us you're the luckiest since you already have Shikamaru," Tenten blurted out.

Ino winced at the mention of the shadow master's name. "Ino what happened?" Sakura asked her best friend upon seeing her tears unconsciously falling from her cheeks.

"The truth is… I broke up with him a week ago…" Ino started brushing away her tears and drank the sake ceaselessly. The others made no move to stop her as they all strained for the next portion of her story.

"I feel very stupid. I broke up with him because I know I'm just holding him back. He's brilliant he can be anything he wants to be… if not for me holding him back so this is the only solution I see appropriate for that matter. It's not that I don't love him the truth is I still do… I let him go because… I had to. I want be with him really. But before that could happen I want to be a person that he deserves and I want to feel deserving of having him so I decided to join this team to prove that I deserve someone like him…" she finished as she drank again.

"That's right we need to show them what we're made of," Sakura shouted as she stood up.

"What are you saying forehead? You don't even have a 'someone'" Ino laughed in the middle of her crying.

Tenten and Hinata laughed as well. The rest of the night flew by with their discussions in their team name and their codenames.

The next day…

The four arrived in the designated meeting place and soon after the hokage together with her husband arrived.

"Alright before we start we had to decide what your team will be called…"

"No need…" Tenten started.

"We have already decided in that…" Hinata continued.

"Our team will be called…" Ino said.

"The Birds of Prey," Sakura finished.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "And I guess you already picked your code names as well," she guessed.

"HAI!" they replied cheerfully.

"And your names are?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Eagle," –Tenten

"Kite," – Hinata

"Hawk," – Ino

"Falcon," – Sakura

The two nodded in unison. "Alright, you're training will begin now," Jiraiya started. "But we won't be the one's training you… you will be training one another." Tsunade continued.

"WHAT!" the four asked simultaneously.

"Let explain this a little further. Tenten will be in charge of offense since she has mastery over almost all types of weapons plus she has perfect aim so she will be the one to train you in combat." Tenten nodded as she looked at the smiling faces of the rest.

"Next, Hinata will be in charge of defense since she has her Byakkugan but that doesn't mean she'll be teaching how to use those eyes. Hinata you will be training them in the mastery of their senses without the help of your eyes." Hinata shyly looked at her teammates. Tenten did the nice guy –or in this case- nice gal pose. While Ino and Sakura winked at her.

"Next, Sakura you will be the strategist. You're intelligence is second only to Shikamaru plus you're expertise in the medical field is outstanding. I expect you to train your teammates in the best way possible," Sakura clenched her fist and turned her back to see the rest waving at her.

"Lastly, Ino you will be the leader of this team. You're techniques is the one that is truly needed in the missions which are mostly infiltration. Plus you and Sakura must work together and train the two in the arts of seduction," Tsunade winked at her.

"Eehh!"

"I know the both of you have already gone a long way in seducing men… don't try to lie to me," the hokage informed her. So she nodded.

"Here's the list of the things you must accomplish," Jiraiya handed her a piece of paper. "Alright, your training starts now," "We'll be back to test your abilities," the two said and soon after they disappeared.

"Ne Ino, What does it say?" Sakura approached her best friend and so did Hinata and Tenten.

The list says:

-master every weapon

-perfect your aim

-sharpen your senses

-you must be able to see in the dark

-know how to heal

-know how to read people's emotions through their actions

-hone your data gathering skills

-perfect your disguises

-develop your own language

-be dependent on each other's abilities while

-being independent on your own capabilities

-develop a new technique

-lastly… perfect the art of seduction.

-CHALLENGE THE IMPOSSIBLE

"Everything seems so easy when you read it but it's complicated when you think about it," Sakura said as she sat on the tree trunk.

"Well, we can't accomplish anything if we seat around. I'm first of the list so I guess I'll be training you in your weapon mastery." Tenten said confidently.

Their training began by the basic kunai and shuriken practice but then it got more complicated when Tenten taught them how to handle each and every type of weapon and how to use them simultaneously.

Days passed and now they were training how to target multiple blind spots. They all tried their hardest especially when it comes to sparring sessions. It was decided in draw lots. The first two will spar while the next two observe their strengths and weaknesses. "I guess that completes my field," Tenten said haggardly.

Ino and Hinata smiled in relief while Sakura stared at the piece of paper Jiraiya gave them. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she took a drink in the nearest stream.

"I think were missing something…" she replied as she looked at her teammates.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking if for example we'll be going under cover. We can't have our weapons with is all the time. In short, we have to utilize every material at hand and use it as a weapon," Sakura explained as the others nodded.

This training was way difficult from before. They had to use everything at hand to use as a weapon it requires speed of both mind and body. It took two weeks to perfect. "Now I can say this is an interactive training," Ino said as the others smiled.

"Tomorrow, Hinata you will be teaching us defense," Tenten reminded her. Hinata only looked at her with determination in her eyes as she said "Hai!"

The next day…

Hinata was on their training grounds first. The rest came soon after. She taught them how to sharpen their senses by first putting a blindfold on one and then the rest will attack. This was tricky at first but then they all improved gradually.

The next thing she teach them was not to trust their senses but their gut feeling saying "Sometimes our senses lie to us and when you feel that all you can rely on is your gut feelings or instincts." The rest agreed. Though it was much easier that offense training it took two weeks to finish.

Finally, Hinata tested their skills by using an illusionary technique and using confusing sounds and smells as well. By the end of the day, they staggered forward… triumphant.

The third training was all about chakra control. Sakura taught them on how to deliver a healing touch. This wasn't easy because if you exceed on delivering chakra the wound would worsen and if you deliver lesser chakra nothing would happen.

She also trained them on the basics of making antidotes and checking whether their food or drink is poisoned or not. This took a lot of brain power. So compared to the offense and defense training, this training was more tiresome.

Their last training would be with Ino and Sakura… by their judgment this would be the most complicated to learn… the art of seduction.

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write. I just had problems but please read and review. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Art of Seduction

**Chapter 2: The Art of Seduction**

_A/N: Hey guys, anonymous reviews are now allowed so please R n R. _

Hinata and Tenten arrived in the training grounds to find it empty. "Where are they?" the kunoichi with bun hair asked. "They are never late," the Hyuuga heiress started to worry.

"Hey, what are you guys doing there?" a kunoichi with pink hair waved at them. "That's not where we'll be training…" the blond haired kunoichi informed her teammates.

The four walked down the streets of Konoha. "So where will we be training?" Hinata asked the two. Ino grinned widely. "Here," she said but she kept on walking. "Here… Where?" Tenten glanced at the nearby establishments. "In the streets…" Sakura smiled at the two while the looked back at her with confusion.

"Listen… one way to test if you perfect the art of seduction is that you can stop a man in his tracks by just a glance." Ino quoted for them. "Sakura… show them," she requested her best friend.

"Alright… Hinata pick a guy," she winked at the shy kunoichi. Hinata pointed at a man wearing a formal suit and holding a briefcase. Sakura raised an eyebrow while she observed the man. "Here we go…"

Sakura made her way to the man as the tree observed her every movement intently. The man was about thirty years old above and was clearly busy with the conversation he was having in his cell phone. Sakura slowly made her near the target. She slowed down and looked at the ground as she walks. When she was side by side the target, she slowly lifted her eyes to the man, made their eyes made the briefest contact and then she averted her gaze continuing her gait. The man stopped talking and walking when he looked into her emerald orbs. His stare followed her as she walked by.

_Wow… she's good. _Tenten and Hinata mentally praised Sakura as they saw the reaction of the man. "See what I mean?" Ino said as she looked at her best friend that was currently walking back to them.

"Alright… I don't actually know what should go first but… I think we should first start by walking…" Sakura stated as she stood by Ino's side. "Walking?" Tenten and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Yes... you see walking is a statement of who you are. Tenten walk like the usual in front of those boys." Sakura pointed towards a group of boys about same age as theirs. Tenten did as she was told she walked in front of them like the usual. The boys backed off as they saw her coming.

"Tenten do you know those boys?" Hinata asked as she saw their almost scared reaction. "No… why?" "Alright… Hinata you're next," "H-Hai," the Hyuuga heiress unsteadily walked past the boys. The boys whoever did not even paid attention to her and kept on talking with one another.

"Hmmm, Ino show them how to do the walk," Sakura had her fingers under her chin. "Alright… watch me," Ino walked. She swayed her hips sexily but not exaggeratedly. Keeping her head high, she walked past the boys earning a few whistles and a lot of stares.

"Do you get it? It's how you show who you are. Tenten… you're walk is too masculine. It made them think you're a lesbian or something. Hinata… you're walk somehow says don't look at me I'm nobody. Ino's walk, however, declares I'm beautiful look at me." Sakura explained.

"Actually, it not walking… it's literally gliding… it's like imagining yourself light as a feather and then you… glide. Also the swaying of the arms must be lessened. Focus also on how you sway your hips… not much but not less… the facial expression also helps but we'll talk about that later." Ino gave details to make it easier for them.

"Ready? Alright let's focus on a different group. There… Tenten… Hinata… let's see your moves," Sakura winked at them as she pointed at another group of males.

Tenten was the first to try again but this time he reaction of the men were to stare and whistle. Hinata was nervous but still she did the walk. She earned a couple of whistles and many stares plus some cheers.

"Okay… next, we have the facial expressions. The most important is how your eyes react. For example Hinata your eyes avoid contact so it expresses shyness and innocence. Tenten's eyes however show determination and strength. When a person lies he usually avoids eye contact, when she is sad and lonely her eyes are weak and teary, when she is seducing someone her eyes are playful and somehow sends a nonverbal message to the person she's seducing." While Sakura was explaining the details she observed their baffled expressions.

"Alright… we'll do this practically. Ino and I will transform and make you feel the emotion you should project through your eyes. We'll be having a camera so you can look at your eyes through the photos and try to imitate it okay?" she suggested as she called Hinata first.

Sakura smiled at her and asked what she would like to see first. "Happy… I guess," ""So you want to see what your eyes look like if you're happy? Alright," the pink haired kunoichi smiled then formed a hand seal. In a puff of smoke, the Kiba appeared then grabbed her hand. "Hinata you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. Would it be okay if I say I love you?" Kiba looked into her eyes. Hinata blushed furiously and then a blinding light cut her fantasies short. "There Hinata that's how you're eyes look like if you're happy. What do you want next?" Sakura showed her the Polaroid photo.

"Sadness I think…" "Alright," in a puff of smoke, Hiashi appeared and looked at Hinata with furious eyes. "You are a disgrace in this family… I am ashamed to call you daughter." Hinata's vision began to blur then as always the flash cut her drama short. "Oh my god, did I go too far?" Sakura went to Hinata's side to wipe her tears away. "But… you know that's good because tears are a woman's best weapon… you're lucky you can still cry. I, on the other hand, already forgot how." Sakura handed her the photo.

"Alright… Tenten you're up next," Ino said with enthusiasm. "What do you want to see first?" "Disappointment I guess," Tenten muttered. In an instant, Nenji appeared and looked at her "Tenten, I'm sorry… you're only a teammate in my eyes. The truth is… I'm in love with somebody else," Tenten eyes widened then a flash again took the feeling away. "There…" Ino poised the photo in front of her eyes.

The session was so emotional that they decided to continue tomorrow. "Listen, take the photo's and practice at home in front of a mirror. You may feel stupid at first but then you'll get the hang of it," Sakura waved at them. "Just make sure nobody's looking at you while you practice or else they'll think you're nuts," Ino teased as she and Sakura walked away.

The next day, Sakura and Ino talked about lips. "Lips what are most men look at because that's where they kiss you. So sometimes to seduce a guy you have to bite you lips gently as if saying I can't wait. Pouting sends that you're a little mad and wetting your lips say that either you're nervous or you to get noticed… or… you want to get kissed. Smile is another thing. You smile slightly not revealing you're teeth. That's the sexiest smile you can give." They explained. This detail is pretty easy to learn anyways.

"Where your fingers and hands touch is also a detail, if you touch your arm with you other hand it means you're reluctant. When you cross your arms it means you're against something. When you caress your nape it means you're tired. When you're seducing a guy, you're fingers slowly glide from your face to your neck or if needed to your cleavage," Ino informed then as Sakura demonstrated it.

The two only nodded as they took mental noted on what Ino and Sakura are teaching.

That same day, the four were summoned by the hokage. "Listen, I know you're training but you also have to complete you're missions. So I'm sending you with your usual team to accomplish your assigned missions," Tsunade said as she stared out the window. "Here's a test if you're improving you're training in seduction. Try it on you're teammates… or better yet you're sensei well except for Hinata of course. If you are successful in making you're sensei blush then you're done with perfecting the art of seduction." Jiraiya suggested.

"Oh, before I forget… don't show your teammates what you have leaned in your trainings or even your improvements… keep a low profile. Just act like you were before," the hokage verbalized as they were heading towards the door.

The four sighed heavily as the exited the hokage's office. "Huh, I think I'll have difficulty making Gai-sensei blush," Tenten complained. "You think you've got problems? Kakashi-sensei's a perverted teacher so usual seduction stunts won't appeal to him. I doubt he blush even when he's having sex." The four burst out laughing.

"Ano…" Hinata started as their giggles died down. "Huh? What's up Hinata?" Ino inquired as she cocked an eyebrow. "What about me? Kurenai-sensei is obviously a girl so what should I do?" "Hmmm… I suggest… Iruka-sensei," Sakura smiled at her. "Yeah, you can make him blush either before or after your mission. Meanwhile I suggest you focus on Shino and ESPECIALLY Kiba," Ino playfully elbowed Hinata as Hinata blushed madly.

"Alright, see you guys on the next training session then…" Sakura and Ino waved at Hinata and Tenten who also waved back. "Ino… how are you going to do this?" Sakura immediately asked when they turned around. "What?" "How are you going to make him blush?" she clarified. "I don't know… I'll find a way… but Sakura you know… it still hurts when I see him with Temari," "Wounds of the heart don't heal in a blink of the eye…" the medic kunoichi quoted intellectually.

So, the four kunoichi headed off to their usual team to accomplish their task. They decided it was best to do conduct their little test when their team was camping for the night.

Team Kurenai

Target # 1: Shino

Hinata sat in front of the fire as she tried to figure on how to start the test. The ninja wearing shades, stared at her seeing the distress expressed by her eyes. "Hinata?" he broke her thoughts. "W-What is it?" she stuttered as her cheeks blushed lightly. "You've been staring into the fire for quite some time now. Are you alright?" Shino asked almost worriedly.

_Wait a minute… Kurenai-sensei's left the three of us for a moment… Kiba's gathering firewood with Akamaru so that leaves… the two of us… CHANCE! _Hinata swallowed difficultly. "T-The truth is…" she raised her eyes slowly accessorized by the pinkness of her cheeks. Shino's concealed eyes widened then he managed a "N-Nani…" then he saw her tongue wet her lips. "I-I want to ask you something…" her eyes looked into his shades. Shino felt warm all over as his heart beat madly against his chest. "W-What is it?" _SUCCESS! _She withdrew all her gestures and acted normally. "Could you go call Kiba? Dinner's ready." She smiled naturally as Shino was confused by the sudden change in her actions.

Team Azuma

Target #1: Chouji

While Shikamaru was dozing off and Azuma went away for awhile, Chouji and Ino ate rather quietly except for the loud chewing and swallowing sounds that came from no other than the one who was eating as if he'll die tomorrow. "Chouji," his blond teammate started to raise her blue eyes seductively at him. "What is it Ino? Do you have something in your eyes?" he questioned dumbly and continued his feast as Ino sweat dropped in disbelief of this guy's denseness.

_WAAAAHHH! How am I supposed to make him blush when all that matters to him is food and the last piece of potato chip saying… _As she was mentally complaining, her glance dropped on the almost empty potato chip pack. Ino quickly grabbed the last piece, beating Chouji to it. _Everything is a weapon after all. _"Ino… that's…" he was about to say as his eyes were fastened on the potato chip. She intentionally let the chip slowly touch her lips. "What is it Chouji?" she withdrew the potato chip from her lips and then playfully bit her lips accentuated by the mischievous expression in her eyes. The fat ninja's breath was coming short as he was sweating rather quickly. "Can I have the last piece?" he asked as he rose into a bright red shade. _SUCCESS! _Ino grinned widely as she handed him his prize.

Team Gai

Target #1: Lee

Lee was training his taijutsu in a distance from their camp. _This would be easy. _Tenten rose from her seat and filled her canteen with water from the nearby spring. Approaching her sweating teammate, "Lee-kun…" she called so he turned around. "What is it Tenten?" he asked as he turned around.

Tenten walked over to him as she did her walk. Lee's eyes were distracted by her hips. Her eyes smiled, "Here," she handed him her canteen. "You should be thirsty by now." He gladly accepted it and quickly drained the contents into his throat. Tenten wiped away the sweat from his forehead with her soft hands. His eyes widened if that was still possible, "Look you're sweating now… you should take care of yourself more…" she continued to wipe it with her hands as she rejoiced seeing his face gradually turning red. "H-Hai!" was his stern reply. _SUCCESS!_

Team Kakashi

Target #1: Sasuke

Team seven were sitting around the fire when Sakura stood up and said she was going to get some water but in truth she wanted a time alone to think of a plan. She was refilling her water gourd. _How am I supposed to start when I don't know how to start? Huh… _Suddenly, someone sat beside her and also refilled his canteen. "S-Sasuke… you surprised me," she said honestly.

_Wait… I'm alone with Sasuke… how many chances can that be possible! CHANCE! _ Sakura smiled inwardly as she corked her filled gourd. She splashed the cold water in her face, then let her wet hands travel form her face to her neck. "Ah…this feels wonderful," she uttered seductively. Sasuke can't help but stare at her and to where her hands wandered. Then his gaze lowered into her open blouse which revealed a peek of her cleavage. "Sasuke, what are you looking at?" she asked as her fingers glided on her neck. "N-Nothing," he was blushing furiously now. _Why did my eyes travel that far! _He shook himself awake then headed back to camp. _Hehe… SUCCESS!_

Team Kurenai

Target #2: Kiba

Kiba returned soon after Shino and Hinata's awkward conversation. They had dinner like always and this time but soon after they dozed off. The Hyuuga heiress was thankfuk that she had to stand watch today; she had to think of a plan. Hinata looked at the sleeping Akamaru while her thoughts wandered in ways on how to make Kiba blush before she could even faint in embarrassment. Unconsciously, she was already red as a tomato and Kiba cracked one eye open to see his female teammate gazing at his dog.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Kiba sat up and made his way to her. "K-Kiba-kun…" she was losing in this game, for she knew she was blushing furiously now. Thanks, to Kiba's close proximity. "Are you having a fever? You look red all over…" he placed his palm over her forehead making her redder still. "I'm fine, Kiba-kun… really…" she started to remove his hand but he lost his balance so he fell on Hinata and they behind the log, she was sitting on a while ago.

"K-Kiba-kun…" Kiba was leaning on his hands that were on the sides of her head. Unconsciously, she reached out her hand to touch his cheeks. His black eyes met her blank eyes for the longest of time. Kiba felt her caress on his cheeks, without hesitation his gaze traveled to her lips then back to her eyes. His right hands left the ground and started to graze the side of her face. Without hesitation, the dog ninja started to lower his head as his eye lids grew heavy. Hinata gradually closed her eyes and felt his breath on her face.

His lips brushed against hers then he drew back, staring again into her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" Shino asked as he got up. "N-Nothing!" they both yelled as they got up. Hinata side glanced at Kiba to find him madly flushing as he was making up an excuse for their previous position. _That's a success… I guess… _the scenes before again crossed her mind. She unknowingly touched her lips and smiled.

Team Azuma

Target #2: Shikamaru

_How am I supposed to approach him after what I've done to him? _This thought plagued the mind walker's conscience ever since she broke up with the shadow master. Staring into the half filled cup in her hands, she sighed _maybe I can't do this test on him yet. _ "What's with the face?" the exact person on her mind asked. This snapped her out of her miseries and back to reality.

"It's nothing," she stammered as she starred into his eyes. Chouji was snoring loudly in one corner of the fire as the two were on the other side. Shikamaru sat by her side. "Ino…" he begun to feel awkward already. "I… I just wanted to ask you something…" he was scratching the back of his head unknowingly. Ino cocked an eyebrow nervously as her stare traveled back to her cup "Ask away…"

He gathered his confidence to hold her hand. "W-Why did you have to leave me?" his thumb stroked her shaking hands. She closed her eyes to feel the warmth from his hand then withdrew her hand. "Shika… there are many fishes in the sea… why waste your time on me?" she flashed her most beautiful yet fake smile. His heart skipped as he saw again her smile. "Shika… do your best alright," she placed as kiss on his forehead, making him red. _I really don't consider this to be a success but I guess I fulfilled my objective in making him blush. _

Team Gai

Target #2: Nenji

"Nenji… let's spar," his female teammate suggested. The Hyuuga protégé just stood up and went straight to the open field. _I don't know just how the hell will I manage to make him see me but… I have to lower his ego for starters. _She grabbed her scroll as Nenji activated his Byakkugan.

The sparring match ended with Tenten helplessly panting and Nenji confidently walking towards her. _I can go serious on him but Tsunade-sama said we should keep our cover so… hey this might be a good enough chance to pass my test. _As Nenji stood in front of her, she faked a faint. "T-Tenten," upon reflex he caught her as she staggered forward.

She felt him carry her bridal style. Faking a waking stunt, she stirred and then slowly opened her eyes. "N-Nenji?" she managed. "You're becoming strong Tenten…" he acknowledged but he did not look at her. She pouted then _CHANCE!. _"Thank you Nenji!" she wrapped her arms around his neck immediately. Nenji was stained red from head to toe. Never in his life had he been in this close proximity with a girl. But Tenten did not expect her stunt to backfire on her when she felt herself flush as well when she drew back and stared into his blank eyes.

Team Kakashi

Target #2: Naruto

"Ow…ow. That hurts Sakura-chan… be gentle," the noisy blond ninja pleaded. "Stay still or it'll hurt more," the pink haired kunoichi was applying a certain ointment on Naruto's injuries that he got from an encounter with a wild animal. "Where's Sasuke by the way?" she mindlessly applied the cream directly into his wound. The burning sensation spread to his body. "THAT HURTS!" "S-Sorry," "Sasuke said he would meditate someplace," he put on his shirt and Sakura handed him his jacket.

As she did, Naruto accidentally grabbed her hand. They both jumped in surprised as their faces grew red with their short caress. "Here," Sakura tossed him his jacket. "Thanks," he caught it and immediately put it on. _I passed my test I guess… but I flushed as well… no matter… I achieved my goal. _She rejoiced mentally.

"Sakura-chan…" her mental celebration was cut short. "What is it?" "A-Are you mad?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would I be mad? You just grabbed my hand… but… I will kill you if you grabbed something 'else'," she showed him her fist. Naruto sweat dropped "N-No, that's no it," he waved his hands in front of him. "What then?" "Ano… about me and Sasame…" he began. Sakura felt she will dislike this conversation but still she listened.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry… I realized that what I felt for you when we were kids was merely infatuation…" he said this rather intellectually. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun… after all I love you and Sasuke just like a brother," she half heartedly lied. It was the truth when she said she love them like a brother but in her heart. Deep down, there was a part of her that still expects Naruto to love her. That part however crashed upon his confession just now and she felt really broken. She faked a smile that could've fooled even herself.

_A/N: Hope you read and review. Next chapter will be… MAKE YOUR SENSEI BLUSH… _


	4. Chapter 3: Make Your Sensei Blush

**Chapter 3: Make Your Sensei Blush**

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Here's the chappie so please R n R._

Team Kakashi

Main Target #3: Kakashi-sensei

_Naruto… not everyone can heal as fast as you… _Sakura watched her teammates sleep as she kept watch. "A ninja never let his emotions get the better of him, huh? I guess I'm learning this the hard way…" she said weakly to herself as she stared at the bonfire that continued to crackle.

_Somehow… I kind of envy them… _Images of her blond best friend, the shy Hyuuga heiress and the aggressive bun haired kunoichi flashed into her mind. _They know what to do from here… compared to me… _she gazed at the raven haired boy that used to hold her affection and the blond ninja that taught her the meaning of regret. _I truly am… weak. _Lifting her heavy head, she let the moonlight bathe her features. _From this day forward… I will be… Falcon! _She tattooed that statement into her mind… the name that she would hold… the name that will be her eternal façade against the cruel reality that was slowly killing her gentle personality.

Sakura sensed a familiar chakra coming nearer. _Finally, I can resume what I was supposed to be doing. _She looked into the east as a gray haired jounin appeared with his usual dirty book open in his hands. "Yo, Sakura," he raised his hand in greeting as Sakura merely sighed and resumed staring into the night sky.

Kakashi sat in the nearest rock soon after arriving while Naruto and Sasuke abruptly awoke just to greet him then went back to dream land. Who can blame them they did most of the work in the brutal mission. All that Sakura did was stand there and watch and soon after heal their injuries while Kakashi merely observed his students beat the bastards into a bloody pulp and completing the mission.

_CHANCE! _ Sakura side glanced at her sensei and tried to think of a plan. Feeling her sweat trickling down her neck… "That's it!" she exclaimed mentally. Opening the zipper of her blouse slightly and quietly… "The night air is warm," Kakashi lifted his gaze away from the scenes on the book. Sakura's eyes glinted with mischief as her fingertips were slightly touching her neck beading with sweat and her blouse was partly open to let his imagination take flight.

Sakura watched as her sensei's eyes scanned her but to her disappointment his stare was back to her face as the usual lame smile spread across his masked face. Kakashi buried his face beneath his Icha-Icha Paradise book to prevent Sakura from seeing the crimson liquid slowly trickling down his nose.

_What was that! Damn it I have to try better next time… Damn as expected Hatake Kakashi is no push-over. _Her forehead creased as she zipped back her blouse.

Attempt #1: (in Sakura's POV) Failed

Team Gai

Main Target: Gai-sensei

Tenten felt her sensei's chakra approaching. _Alright… I have it all planned… now that Neji and Lee are not around. CHANCE! _ The green beast of Konoha appeared in a nearby clearing. "Gai-sensei!" she acknowledged as she stood up from her spot. "Osu!" he greeted back while flashing his white rows of teeth and held up his thumb. "Where are Lee and Neji?" he began to ask. "Neji went to get water and Lee gathered firewood," she answered as she resumed her seat.

"Is that so?" "Ano sensei…" Gai looked at his pupil. Tenten was gently biting her lips as she sexily crossed her legs while her eyes meekly looked at him. "What is it Tenten?" her sensei swallowed with difficulty. _Whoa? I can't believe it's working on him too! _She was about to rejoice when "…Are you hungry again?" Tenten sweat dropped massively. It was Team Gai's major secret. Tenten, the aggressive kunoichi, has massive appetites and did not even gain a pound because of rigid training but the term "eating a horse" was a major understatement when they saw how the kunoichi ate soon after a mission.

"I don't have anything with me right now…" Gai waved his hands in front of him in desperation. _How dense can a person be! Damn he's too innocent to seduce!_ She sighed loudly as she ignored the multiple senseless apologies of his sensei thinking that she was mad at him.

Attempt #1: (In everyone's POV) Failed

Team Asuma

Main Target: Asuma-sensei

Ino plunged a needle on her right upper thigh. That was the spot was the one where the nerve was located. It causes cramps and other painful injuries when violently disturbed. The blond kunoichi did no dare to go that far, she just needed a trap.

A jounin with a crooked cigarette landed behind her. "Asuma-sensei…" she said innocently as she rubbed her punctured leg. "Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?" "Shikamaru is watching the clouds while Chouji went to find edible fruits. Asuma-sensei…" Asuma looked down as saw his blond student caressing her thigh. "W-What is it Ino?"

Ino faked a painful expression. "It hurts… here," "Is that so? Alright?" Her sensei smiled like the usual and with a bare touch, he obliterated the pain. "I'm going to find the two… we have to meet with someone…" he turned his back at her just in time. Blood rushed to his face as he walked to find his other pupils.

_Old men are hard to please! Damn it! _Ino complained as she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Wait… who are we going to meet?" Ino asked herself.

Attempt #1: (in Ino's POV) Failed

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata… hurry to we have to meet him," their female sensei said as team Kurenai jumped from tree to tree. "Who are we going to meet anyway? We just finished a mission for crying out loud," the dog ninja complained followed by a loud bark from his canine friend. "You'll find out soon enough…" they landed into a clearing to find… "Iruka-sensei?" the shy kunoichi wandered what was this all about.

In a matter of seconds, team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Asuma landed around them. "Iruka-sensei… why are you here!" the loudest ninja asked as if they were mountains apart. "I came here to give a mission to the four teams." He grabbed a scroll from one of his jacket's pockets. "Four teams in one mission? What kind of mission would require this much man power?" Kakashi asked as his look grew serious.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks. _This might have a connection in their would-be missions. _"Actually it's just a class C mission; we are to capture four individuals without harming or injuring them." Iruka scratched the back of his head to ease the tension. "But… these individuals have many bodyguards and they can sense the slightest amount of chakra… in short… we are to capture them without using any form of jutsu.

The four were easy to spot since they usually go to famous bars and nightclubs. The four jounin went on ahead to spy on their target leaving Iruka with twelve chunins.

"How did your tests go?" the blond kunoichi asked secretly the members of her team. "Target 1 and 2 fell for it," the medic ninja replied as they jumped from tree to tree. "But… the trouble was… sensei," Tenten sighed in defeat and to her surprised so did Sakura and Ino. "Hinata… we'll have a break later… that'll be your chance," Ino winked playfully at her shy teammate. "Hai…"

Team Iruka

Main Target: Iruka

It was rare to have the gang together like this so as expected it ended up like a huge get together party. Everyone exchanged tales and jokes while Naruto and Chouji pigged over the foods. "I'm going to get some water…" Iruka-sensei excused himself and stood up.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten side glanced and saw Hinata rose from her seat and follow her former sensei. The three hid their smirks and continued chattering on.

"I-Iruka-sensei…" a meek voice said behind him. "Oh… Hinata," The Hyuuga heiress looked at her feet and innocently bit her lip. She let her stare slowly travel from his feet to his confused looking face. Tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear, she was about to attempt something when "What's the matter? Would you like to go the little girl's room? Don't worry were near town so hold it for a while longer," he patted her head and went back to the others.

Hinata flushed with embarrassment. _Do I look constipated! What's with the kinder garden treatment! _This was her newly acquired skill. Sakura somehow rubbed in on her while they were training.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at Hinata's direction as she emerged from the trees. Her blond leader raised an eyebrow asking if the mission was a success. All that Hinata did was rub her right hand with the opposite arm saying it failed.

In an hour of traveling, they soon reached the said town the nearest playground was their rendezvous point. The chunins met up with their sensei. "Alright… here's the deal. The four are completely defenseless without their bodyguards. In short, battling the bodyguards would be our main concern." Kakashi explained.

"We've followed them around. We have a chance to strike when they enter the bar called "Spunky". This is the only time where they are together and where there are fewer bodyguards around them." Kurenai detailed in.

"So were going in to kick the bodyguard's butts and capture these four?" Naruto said blatantly. "But… wouldn't it cause too much commotion?" The shadow master nailed in. "Yeah, After all aren't we allies with the water country? Causing them trouble like that would tarnish the allegiance." Kiba supported Shikamaru's point.

The four kunoichi looked at each other and then nodded in unison. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura whispered something to their sensei.

"Sensei… the only possible way to quietly deal with the bodyguards and capture these men are…" their sensei swallowed wit difficulty as they nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan: Kurenai and the other chunin except for Iruka will be waiting in a rendezvous point nearby. Gai, Asuma, Iruka and I will enter the bar together with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata…"

"CHOTTO MATTE!" Naruto interrupted and exclaimed. "Why do the girls have to go with you guys!" "It's a secret," Kakashi winked at the dumb folded Naruto.

"Once the four targets are out of the bar… Kurenai will manipulate then using her famous genjutsu. The bodyguards will of course be looking for them so that's where you guys come in… to beat them into a bloody pulp unseen by the public of course." The masked jounin concluded rather quickly.

Everyone finally agreed to the laid out plan. The night crept in and soon darkness bathed the town. Neon lights illuminated the streets accompanied by loud music and drunk exclamations.

_Mission… Start!_

Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Gai entered the bar casually as they pretended to be customers. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were on the back door. "Everyone ready?" Ino asked as she adjusted her hanging halter top. "Don't look so pale Hinata… Kiba's not watching anyway." Sakura gently elbowed her pale teammate. "Besides look on the bright side… we get to help in a class B mission PLUS we get a second chance in our failed attempt to make our sensei blush," the bun haired kunoichi winked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"I'm ready," she gathered all her confidence as she walked in together with the others.

The bar was… no other word to describe it… WILD. Sure there were sexy bar tenders and men drooling over them but Sakura surveyed the people and saw that the four were engaged in their own conversation, paying no heed to the bar tenders at all. Ino's eyes scanned the place and saw their sensei's eyes nailed on them and on what they were wearing.

Sakura wore a lose short leather skirt with a black hanging halter, Ino wore a fitted short shorts with a hanging halter top, Tenten wore fitted spotted pants with a top that was practically a black bra except for the strands of leather attached below it while Hinata wore a fitted jeans and sleeveless, hanging shirt.

"Let's call their attention," Sakura smirked as she changed the music to a more "lively" atmosphere. Everyone in the bar turned their attention on the new sexy bar maids. They started with a few fancy but sexy bar tending techniques such as tossing the bottles and catching it gracefully or serving the shots with amazing speed and accuracy. Soon men flocked in front of the bar.

Ino side glanced at their target. They were still talking and not paying any attention at all to them. "This isn't working… switch to plan B," she commanded unnoticeably as she strolled passed the three and grabbed the megaphone.

"Turn this beerhouse into a bar. Make some noise," she roared on the megaphone followed by loud cheering of the crowds. The music turned into a playful beat as the four got on the bar and started to dance with the rhythm. Everymen's eyes were pinned on the four sexy girls that were sexily and coolly dancing to the beat.

The three jounin and a chunin that were sitting on the far table were flabbergasted at what they saw. Never in their wildest imagination did they ever picture their pupil dancing wildly on top of a bare and clad in clothing that would make every men drool. Their face turned into the brightest shade of red as they gulped the liquor they ordered a while back.

Swaying their hips and tossing their long hairs the four kunoichi had the attention of everyone in the bar except for their target that were only staring but wasn't paying much heed to them.

Sakura grabbed a bottle and spilt its contents into across the bar. Ino lighted a match "Do like this!" she teased sexily as the crowd roared a resounding "YES!" the blond kunoichi dropped the lighted match into the spilt liquor and in an instant the bar was covered in flames as the crowd went wild. The four continued on with their dance not minding the small flames beneath their feet.

This stunt made caught the attention of their target but still they sat there unmoving. "Time to take drastic measures," Tenten lined up several empty pitchers and filled it with water.

Each of the bartenders took one pitcher and as the music played the right tune, they sexily poured its contents into their bodies. The men were practically screaming their guts out just by watching them. They danced as they pour water over each other and swayed their wet hair playfully.

It was not long until the targets were in front of the bar watching the four kunoichi do their thing. Sakura and the others saw this and jumped behind the bar to serve some drinks and soon after started to leave.

They knew that the target's eyes never left them. So, as they were leaving they looked back and winked at their targets. The four men followed the girls leaving their bodyguards behind.

"What's taking them so long!" Naruto of course was the first to get impatient. "Be quiet… this is the plan and we are to wait so… we wait…" Kurenai clarified it for him. After a few minutes, "MOI! I'm going there…" he was about to walk. When he heard a few female laughs headed in his direction so he resumed to his hiding place. The others' eyes widened in shock at what they saw, it was the four kunoichi wearing very revealing clothes PLUS the fact that they're dripping wet.

"Girls wait up," a man caught up with them followed by three others. "We'd like to invite you for a drink," the other man offered. The girls giggled. "Alright…" Ino placed a finger in his chest. "But first… you have to meet our sister," Hinata finished for Ino. "I'll meet god himself just to have your company," one man made his advances on Hinata.

Though unknown to all, Shikamaru was staring at he man Ino was talking to and was practically thinking of ways on how to torture the bastard. Kiba had to grit his teeth in anger as he watched the scene unfold while Neji can't tear his gaze away from Tenten. This was the first time he saw her this revealing. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were on their pink haired teammate.

"Alright… Kurenai-neechan…come-out" Tenten called out and as if on cue Kurenai rose from her spot and approached them. The four targets looked at the lady with crimson eyes and in an instant they fell for her genjutsu.

The four kunoichi smirked in triumph as they saw the others in the brightest shade of red. "That only leaves one thing…" Sakura tore her stare on the others and looked at the other direction where multiple footsteps were heard.

There were dozens of body guards that ran into the area. "Oh… they really have a lot," Tenten said sarcastically as she and the other three grabbed their kunai. "I thought this is our part," Naruto jumped out of his hiding place as the others did as well. "Alright… but leave some for us," Sakura positioned her kunai in front of her face as the battle began.

These were no ordinary bodyguards. They knew how to manipulate chakra but the chunins were far better plus the fact that the shadow master and the dog ninja was spending their anger and jealousy in kicking their butts.

Kakashi, Iruka, Gai and Asuma arrived a little late. The body guards were piled up as the four targets sat behaved on one corner. "I guess this mission is a success," Iruka scratched his chin with his forefinger.

Sakura and the three other kunoichi looked at their sensei and by coincidence they too looked into their direction. Blood rushed into their faces as they recalled what they saw. They had to turn away.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten simultaneously fanned out their long hair with their hands. "MISSION SUCCESS!" They rejoiced mentally.

_A/N: Hey… hope you like this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and review Onegai…_


	5. Chapter 4: The True Mission Begins

**Chapter 4: The True Mission Begins**

_A/N: I know, I know I took too long. Just didn't find the time and place to type this all down. But hope you enjoy reading and reviewing of course. _

"I really can't believe this!" Ino exaggeratedly shouted to the empty space as the birds of prey were on their usual patch of grass having a celebration for completing their tests. "What?" the Hinata blushed madly under the blonde's hard stare. "The shy Hyuuga Hinata passed the test with flying colors!" she shouted as she took another swig of sake.

"What do you mean?" Hinata refilled her cup. "Hinata… among the rest of us. You are the one who made the right moves to make your man blush PLUS the fact that HE KISSED YOU!" her pink haired friend joined the blond in their shouting session. "Really Hinata… what did it feel?" Tenten leaned in to hear her words clearly.

"His…his lips were really…s-soft…" Hinata stammered as she swallowed with difficulty. "Annddd!" Sakura and Ino dove in to hear her words impatiently. "It kind of felt my stomach doing somersaults and my heart skipping…" she remembered clearly what she felt but she can't put it to words exactly.

"Really!" Tenten was really interested but Ino on the other hand drew back and distanced herself from the conversation. "What's wrong Ino?" her best friend handed her another cup of sake. "Sakura…" tears leaked on from her blue eyes. "It felt the same you know… when Shika and I had our first kiss…" her tears flowed ceaselessly as Sakura patted her back. "Be strong girl… remember… you're our leader… Eagle." Sakura called her by her codename for the first time. The impact was surprising. She felt herself being slapped awake from her drama and being pulled back to her feet by an unknown force. "Thanks Sakura…" Ino stood up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks and smiled.

"Now for different matters at hand…" Sakura and Ino walked to the two and started their intellectual discussion. "Tsunade-sama wants us tomorrow in her office. I think it has something to do with the four men we've detained." Sakura voiced her opinion. The three nodded in agreement.

The next day…

"The four men that you've brought here were… interrogated. We've found out things that clearly… proved my intuition." The hokage sat on her big chair as she detailed in on the chase. "There is a conspiracy behind the alliance." Sakura looked intently from her sensei to Jiraiya. "Eagle… Hawk… Kite… Falcon…" the lady hokage looked at each kunoichi with seriousness in her eyes. "Your true mission begins now…" "Since you have passed your test… you will be sent with your usual team to observe each country." Jiraiya continued on.

"Team Azuma will be sent to the thunder country, Team Gai to the Wind country, Team Kurenai to the Water Country, and Team Kakashi to Earth country. The mission given to your teams are just like any other but as members of the birds of prey… you are given a mission to first observe the country where you've been designated, discretely. Know how their system works; know who are in seat of power, once you've done that. Infiltration is necessary for us to discover who our true allies are and who are not." He concluded.

"Hai," the birds of prey knelt then disappeared. "I think we've chosen well," Tsunade smiled and so did Jiraiya.

As the hokage said, the teams were sent on class C missions on their assigned country. Each member performed their observation well and soon met up in the same patch of grass.

"In the Wind country, the Kazekage is their superior but then there's no way to get to him except through his generals. I've followed few of his generals and found out that they like to have the company of dancers and seek the best and most talented ones to be their trusted escorts in their meetings." Tenten reported as the three listened to her.

"In the Water Country, the Mizukage is their superior but then he only follows his advisors… a mere puppet of the puppet master. The Mizukage's most trusted adviser is a woman and also his lover. As far as I can tell, the hidden mist still has the superior military advantage compared to the other shinobi villages." Hinata stated and added that she had difficulty observing the Mizukage since he's so aloof.

"In the Earth country, the Tsukikage is one hell of a leader. I've seen him mingle with his people with ease. The villagers seemed to like him as well. He's very interested in performers… who don't use any kind of jutsu or chakra while performing." Sakura said as her forefinger was on her chin.

"In the thunder country, the Raikage is said to be very strong though I haven't seen him in battle. One of his generals has the two-tailed demon in her. She's very strong and was said to have rivaled the raikage's power. I've seen her… and I can tell I won't be easy infiltrating with her around." Ino said as she remembered the said general passed her side and the feeling of intense chakra as she walked by.

"Okay, now that we've heard it all. I think it's going to easy to infiltrate through the wind country and the earth country. As for the thunder and water country... we'll need to observe them further." Sakura laid it out for them.

"So were going to be dancers in the hidden sand and entertainers in the hidden stone?" the bun haired kunoichi asked and Ino merely nodded.

"Why are you two so anxious?" their blond leader questioned her two members. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" the pink haired kunoichi hit the bull's eye and immediately the two blushed furiously.

"Oh, that's easy. Since we're going to do 'exotic' dancing it's going to be a pinch," Ino winked at the two. "EEEHHHH!" Hinata and Tenten shouted and grew into a redder shade.

"Tenten you said the general wanted talented dancers, didn't you?" Sakura grinned mischievously. "Yes, but…" "So who can resist talent and beauty when it's offered to them openly?" her grin grew wider as she spoke.

"Don't worry dancing is… we'll…" Ino looked at her best friend for back-up. "Dancing is being who exactly you want to be at that moment," Sakura finished for Ino. "Since we're doing a seductive dance… its main moves would be… showing what you've got… your hips… your chest… your legs… your arms… even your hair." Sakura started to play her flute as Ino started dancing.

The two watched as their leader danced sensuously by the rhythm. Swaying her hips freely, swinging her arms seductively and tilting her chest enticingly. "We're going to do that!" the Hyuuga heiress started to catch her breath. "Don't worry Hinata… nobody's going to recognize us. Aside from the fact that we're in a distant country, we're going to be playing a different personality." Ino stopped dancing and sat beside her.

"Oh before I forget… what's our ally-bys in leaving the village?" Tenten recovered from her shock in seeing the dance. "Tsunade-sama told our sensei and our parents that… we're going to have a month break because she said that it's time for our 'letting-go phase'," Sakura answered her.

"Letting-go phase! What are we mothers? I thought that letting go phase was when a mother fully accepts her role and accepts her child as her own." Ino butted in. "Well… I was not done explaining you know. It's true that the letting-go phase is somewhat like that of that of the mother but in our part as kunoichi; it's where we leave our childhood fantasies behind and fully accept our responsibilities as soldiers of our village. It's much like the coming-of-age ceremony." The intelligent kunoichi explained.

"That's a good excuse," Tenten said as she laid back and stared at the stars. "It's not," the three immediately looked at Sakura. "I think it's really a time given to us by the hokage to accept our role… being the birds of prey." She concluded as she looked at her three friends. "Nicely said, Sakura," Ino and the rest laid back and stared into the night sky.

That night…

In the Hyuuga mansion, a kunoichi was done packing her bag and decided to visit the training hall where her little sister and her father were training. "STAND UP HINABI!" she heard her father's stern order followed by a loud "THWACK!". Hinata knew that sound as if it was her own heart beat. It was her father's cane hitting the wooden floor. Ever since she started training, there was never been a time wherein she never heard it. It was a sign that he was aggravated… that he was unsatisfied… that he was ashamed of her.

"STAND UP!" she heard him again. Hinata can clearly read in between his words. He was humiliated of having children like them… he wanted someone strong and reliable… like Neji. In the shadows, she clenched her fist and walked away.

She can't breath… she laid back on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. The very atmosphere of the Hyuuga estate was suffocating her… she had to leave. Hinata dashed out of the mansion. Without her knowing it, her feet had brought her to team Kurenai's training ground.

_I swear father… I'm going to make you regret saying that we're a defect of the clan. One day… I swear… I'll defeat you! _ Her mind screamed as she started punching the nearest tree trunk. Her hits were so hard it made her knuckles bleed but she didn't mind. The physical pain made her mind forget the more intense pain in her.

"Hinata?" someone behind her called. She was so focused on her rage that she didn't even feel his presence. She quickly turned around to find "K-Kiba-kun," she hid her hands behind her. "What are you doing?" he approached her but she stepped back. "N-Nothing," she lied. "You're a lousy liar Hinata. Even if I can't smell your blood, I can see the marks on the tree." Hinata looked at the tree to find the bark exposed and stained with crimson.

She sighed and let her hands fall on her sides. "Where's Akamaru?" she changed the topic. "He's sleeping…" Kiba gingerly took her hands and wrapped them with his bandages. "I always wondered why you're so kind. Really Hinata, I didn't expect to see you like that-hitting that tree with anger so evident in your eyes." He said as he fixed the bandages carefully through her bleeding hands. Hinata looked away. "Next time…" he took her chin and let her face him. "If you're going to let out your anger and all… don't hurt yourself…" Hinata looked at him intently as he kissed her bandage-covered hands.

On another part of the village, a blond kunoichi was searching for somebody. _It's going to be a month… that's four weeks… I just need to talk to him before I leave. _ She walked passed the shops and started to head towards 'his' usual cloud watching spot. From a distance, she saw the outline of her two teammates. She took in a breath and was about to walk to them when she heard "I think I'm falling for Temari…" Immediately she drew her breath loudly, making the two look in her direction. Thanks to her trained stealth and speed, she was able to hide behind the nearest tree.

"What about Ino?" Chouji resumed their conversation. "Ino? Chouji, she's the one that pushed me away remember? It's not that I don't love her any more… to tell you the truth I still do but if I keep pushing myself to her… besides… I think I'm doing well without her."

She heard his each and every word. It was so hard to cry silently but she did. _Shika… I love you… I love you… don't leave me… I need you… _she wanted so much to run to him and tell him those exact words but instead she helplessly sank to the ground hugging her knees and let her tears be soaked by the earth. _Shika… why won't you wait for me… a little longer… am I really that easy to discard?_

That same night, a particular kunoichi was still practicing her perfect aims in their usual training ground. Thud…thud…thud… her summoned weapons hit their targets excellently. She landed on her feet panting. "Still training?" a familiar voice asked. Tenten wasn't surprised at all. She calmly looked at him "Neji, what are you doing here?" she started pick up her shuriken and other weapons. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he countered as he helped her in her task. "I was just… taking out some stress," she replied truthfully.

Their fingers touched as they simultaneously picked the last shuriken. Tenten jerked back as if burned while Neji took the weapon. She looked away as he approached her. Feeling his hand on her, she stared into his grey eyes as did he. He pulled her hand and placed the shuriken on it while his face drew closer to hers. Upon instinct, she closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her cheeks. "Don't push yourself too hard," she could feel his lips brushed against her ear. After a while she opened her eyes… before she knew it he walked away. _WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! _ She mentally complained not seeing that the Hyuuga protégé was walking away in a deep shade of red all over his face.

Sakura stared into the body mirror in her room. "Why am I so pathetic?" her gaze traveled to the reflection of her packed bag. "This must be the feeling of being alone…" she sighed but then her attention turned to the rock that hit her window. Walking to the window, she saw Naruto waving at her like the old times and with him was Sasuke and their silver haired sensei.

_What are they doing here? _She asked herself as she got out of the house. "Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei lost in a bet so he's going to treat us to Ichiraku Ramen." her noisy teammate said as Sakura's gaze traveled to their sensei who was checking his wallet then to her silent teammate.

"Another bowl please!" Naruto held up an empty bowl. "Oi Naruto I think you're eating too much," Kakashi said while he was holding up his chopsticks. "You can never have too much of ramen!" the blond replied as he inhaled the scent of his refilled bowl. Sakura laughed while Sasuke smirked "That's so right…" Sakura teased her sensei. "Another bowl please!" Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke said together as they held out their empty bowls. "Guys… have mercy on me…" Kakashi was nervously checking his wallet. The three laughed together. It was a rare occasion on which they can bully their sensei like this so they have to make the most out of it.

Team Kakashi walked down the silent streets. "See yah Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, Kakashi waved and Sasuke made a slight nod. "Bye!" she entered her house.

The three continued walking. "Kakashi-sensei, I think there's something wrong about Sakura-chan," Naruto said worriedly. "Aside from the fact that she ate three bowls of ramen, what can be wrong?" their sensei replied as his head was buried to his Icha-Icha paradise book. "Well… instead of saying 'good night', she said 'bye'," Naruto placed his arms behind his head. "Naruto… don't tell me you don't know?" Kakashi lifted his gaze away from his precious book and to his clueless student. "What?" "She'll be gone for a month… its time for her letting-go phase," Sasuke was the one to answer him while his hands were in his pockets. "WHAAATT!" Kakashi and Sasuke sighed helplessly.

Sakura leaned against her bedroom door. _I wish each day was just like this but… I guess that would be impossible. _She went to their rooftop and stared at the full moon. As the moonlight bathed her, she started thinking.

_I wonder what's going to happen to us? _Their destination was aid out for them… they would spen each week on a different country. But their first stop would be… the hidden sand village.

_A/N: I'm so sorry I took too long but then I got the next chapter planned out. I just hope I find the time to type it down the next chapter would be… **Sexy Turned Sizzling Hot. **Read and Review please. _


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Turned Sizzling Hot

**Chapter 5: Sweet Turned Sizzling Hot**

_A/N: Hey guys here's the next chappie hope you'll read and review. _

A thick fog enveloped the usual rendezvous point of the birds of prey. As the four of them finally met up, they stealthily left the village.

"We're going to first observe the generals in the morning, we'll recon in the afternoon to plan then we'll disperse in the evening." Their blond leader explained as they traveled to their first destination.

After two days of traveling, they finally arrived in the outskirts of the hidden sand village. "Alright from here on we need to bury our forehead protectors here." The pink shinobi ordered as she removed hers. "What for?" the kunoichi wearing a Chinese blouse asked as she did the same. "We are the Birds of Prey… Failure is not an option. So in case we get caught… we will not be betraying the hokage's trust. Konoha must not be involved with our actions…" Ino was the one answer as she untied hers as well.

"Put them in here," Sakura opened a weird looking bag with different symbols on it. "What's this?" Hinata placed her hitai-ate inside. "It's a special bag that cannot be detected neither by smell or sight. I made it," she grinned at her as she threw her forehead protector inside too.

After everyone was done, they buried the bag under a certain tree. "Alright time for infiltration," Ino announced and the three nodded.

After moments, the four were wearing the usual attire of the women of the village with a few 'minor' adjustments. Sakura dyed her hair black and made it wavy while her eyes became dead onyx. Tenten wore a shoulder length blond wig and her eyes became blue. Hinata wore a waist length curly burnet wig and her eyes became brown. Ino had her hair dyed in a flaming red as her eyes were in a forest green shade.

They altered their facial features a little so that they won't be recognized by any. "Place a little amount of you chakra here," Sakura opened her palm to reveal four pills. "What for?" Tenten inquired as she adjusted her wig. "This pill is to alter our natural scent, which means that even Akamaru himself won't be able to recognize us. Plus… if you add your chakra… we can communicate through our though without using detectable chakra." She showed the others how as she placed her finger atop of the pills then a small amount of chakra was released. The others followed.

"To success then…" Sakura held out her pill. "To success," the three did the same then swallow the pill. _"Can everyone hear me?" _Sakura's voice rang in their head clearly. _"Just focus on talking with the others then you'll be able to do the same. This way we can still have the privacy of our thoughts," _the pink haired kunoichi winked at the others. _"A-am I doing fine?" _the three heard a shy voice. _"Read you loud and clear Hinata," _Tenten spoke. _"Alright… once we enter the village… we WILL forget that we know each other." _Their leader sternly ordered. _"Roger!" _the three acknowledged.

One by one the birds of prey entered the village. They walked in the shadows as they stalked their target. _"General Matsumoto on sight," _Hinata reported as she followed a middle-aged man training in his courtyard. _"General Ootani on sight," _Tenten said as she tailed the man drinking sake so early in the morning. _"General Baki on sight," _Ino verbalized as she sneaked a glanced at the man behind her in a teahouse. _"General Kankuro on sight," _Sakura took precautions in tailing the puppet master as she knew how keen a puppeteer's senses can be.

As planned, the four met up in a hidden rendezvous point. They concluded their findings and it all connected into one event. "It seems the four would be watching the annual belly dancing ceremony," Sakura sat down as they started eating. "So we're going to be belly dancers later eh?" the blond took a bite on her rice ball.

"B-Belly dancing?" Tenten choked on her sushi upon hearing this. "Ano… I don't know how," Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. Sakura and Ino looked at the two then swallowed what's inside their mouths at the moment. "That's no problem… I'll use my new technique on you if you can't learn it by this afternoon," Ino leaned over to get a piece of egg. The two were utterly dumbstruck as Sakura only grinned widely at their reaction.

As the lunch was over, Sakura was trying to teach the two how to dance. "Here start with making circles with your hips," she demonstrated her perfect circles. The two struggled to dance but "That's a box," the kunoichi commented. The two stood there blushing from complete embarrassment. Ino didn't help at all because all she did was laugh out loud as the two were dancing.

"ARGH! It's no use! I guess Eagle will just have to use her jutsu on us," the bun haired kunoichi stumped her foot on the ground agitatedly. "I think so too," the other supported as she was still flushing.

"Alright! Stand here you two," the blond commanded in between her chuckles. Tenten and Hinata did so. The kunoichi in front of them formed a diamond with both her hands then "Multiple Body Control Technique!"

"That's it? I don't feel any different," Hinata was moving her body as if looking for something different. "That's because I am not controlling you yet. Shall we dance?" Ino placed her hands on her hips. "A-Alright…" the two said reluctantly.

Ino started to dance and within moments their bodies started dancing as well. Their moves were completely different from what they've done a while ago. "How come we're still conscious while you're controlling us?" Tenten asked as they started seductively swaying their hips.

"With you conscious like this… I can control you with different moves plus it only takes a little unnoticeable chakra to perform. If you two were unconscious it would take a hell lot of chakra." She finished her technique.

"I know you haven't perfected that technique yet…" Sakura whispered to their leader. "Yeah… but right now…we don't have a choice, do we?" the blond was controlling her breathing as sweat broke through her skin.

After that, they dispersed to tail their targets again and to recon in the arena where the belly dancing would be held.

_"We have a problem," _Sakura reported._ "WHAT!" _The three asked anxiously._ "Only a few chosen dancers can perform on stage…" _she replied as she looked at the dancers practicing on the back stage. _"This is bad. Everyone reconvene…" _Ino stated getting a loud _"HAI!" _for a reply.

The four met up. Well not literally though, they were meters apart acting as if they don't know each other. _"Sakura… what's the situation?" _Ino pretended as if she was window shopping. _"The dancers were already chosen…" _Sakura ordered a bowl of ramen nearby. _"Don't you have something to you know make the four...er… incapable of dancing? _Tenten sat in a teahouse close-by. _"No I don't… unless I want to kill them," _She replied._ "What are we going to do?" _Hinata checked her reflection on a nearby window but was in truth looking at her teammates.

_"That's easy… everyone meet me at out rendezvous point," _their leader commanded. Ino and Hinata walked away while Sakura and Tenten paid for their order then left as well.

Back in the meeting place, the three waited for their leader. "Here," the blond arrived and tossed them something. "What do you have in mind?" her best friend looked at the dress she gave them. "We'll be wearing that…" "B-But these dresses are a bit…" Hinata was about to say something when… "You're right… Here," their leader took the dress then tore away a bit of its fabric. "What are you doing?" Tenten exclaimed as she watched Ino tearing up the clothes.

"Huh? I thought Hinata said it's a little conservative?" she raised her head to look at the heiress. "I was trying to say something," Hinata sighed. "Oh… but these will do. Here let's try them on."

"B-But it's almost see through," one complained as they took a look at their appearance. "Oh… I just hate my sexy body… you were saying Kite?" Ino posed a bit then turned to her teammate. "N-nothing," she replied. "Don't worry Kite. No one will recognize us," Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

The four separated then met up 'accidentally' in the arena. "Ano… I was only wondering if the dancers were already chosen?" a woman with long black wavy hair asked. "Huh? And you three were wondering as well?" a certain old woman asked the three behind her. "Hai," the red headed woman replied enthusiastically. The other blond lady nodded and the burnet flushed.

"Sorry but the dancers were chosen a while ago," the old woman turned away. "That's too bad. I had my 'dress' designed perfectly," the red head lifted her mantle to let a few man see her 'dress'. A few whistles and cheers were heard. "Yeah I had mine too," the three said one after another as they removed their mantle. Now, the whistles and cheers were deafening.

"Alright… let's see your moves," a man intervened. "But…" the old woman tried to interrupt but… "My position is superior to yours old hag…" the birds of prey sweat-dropped upon hearing the tone of his voice _"HE'S GAY!" _the four said simultaneously.

They got started dancing in the back stage, creating a small crowd with their act. "Alright… you girls got the part. The show will be in three hours." They released a breath they didn't they were holding.

Sakura noticed the gay called four other dancers. "WHAT!" she heard one exclaim. "Do I need to explain myself? I'm saying THEY'RE HOT YOU'RE NOT SO DEAL WITH IT!" the man…er…woman said arrogantly. "Let's cut the chase. Who do we have to sleep with?" one dancer started making circles in his chest. "Oh honey you're so barking at the wrong tree right now," the gay said then he walked away.

This was it. The torches were lit and the audience were starting to cheer for the up coming act. _"Here use this," _Sakura left a bottle of perfume on a table. _"What is it?" _Tenten sprayed some on her neck. _"I designed it to heat a man's blood," _she explained as she saw Hinata use the perfume. _"As if we needed this? with what we're wearing I'm sure they're going to have a great difficulty walking with their tight pants," _Ino teased as she sprayed some on her body as well as she heard the three holding back their laughs.

The music started to change as the crowd grew wild. The dancers took their designated positions. They were still wearing a black cloth over their bodies making them look like shadows as they walked in the arena. Complete silence was the crowd's response.

_"This is it…" _they heard Ino said but something was a miss. The three sneak a glance at their leader to find her standing still… too still. _"Eagle what's wrong?" _Sakura followed her stare and immediately a gasp escaped her lips.

In front of the seated was Temari as she had her arms wound around the man beside her… it was… _"Shikamaru," _Sakura unconsciously said to the other two. Tenten and Hinata immediately saw it though they pretended that they don't know them. _"We can…" "I'm alright Hawk. We will proceed with the mission. Don't worry about little old me, I'll be fine. I am your leader… there's no way I'll leave you guys hanging…" _Ino said in all confidence but in truth her body was shaking beneath the black cloth.

"Come on we're going to be late…" his brother literally dragged him in his designated seat in front of the arena. "I don't care." A certain red haired man rolled his eyes in boredom. "Your generals will be there plus the fact that you're the goddamn Kazekage… So… it's your obligation to be there," Kankuro finally finished dragging his little brother to their seats.

He sat there right in front of the arena wearing his usual black outfit without the enormous gourd. Crossing his arms in front of him in frustration, _why do I have to be in this place anyway? _He asked himself as he heard his brother saying excitedly "Look it's about to start!"

The music started with the loud beating of the drums and as planned the dancers removed their mantle and tossed it in the midair. The audience were very astounded by act but many were more interested in the four dancers that were wearing very… er… revealing costumes.

Immediately, Tenten and Hinata snagged their targets as they swayed their hips with the rhythm. Ino danced as if she saw nothing… she tilted her hips and snaked her arms like nothing wrong happened. She had to… so she would.

His eyes were nailed on a certain dancer immediately as they removed their cloaks. She had black wavy hair. Her facial features were concealed by a thin veil. She was wearing a bra-like costume well… actually it is only a bra designed creatively with tussles and bells. He got a good view of her bosoms and her muscled belly. Her long creamy legs were enveloped with a thin fabric.

Sakura thanked the gods for her talent in dancing. Knowing there's no one to recognize her, she danced to seduce… which is their main objective by the way. She sneaked a glance at her target, the puppet master. _Perfect! _She said to herself as she smiled. Yet Sakura felt something else, as if someone's eyes were looking at her very closely.

As she continued with her moves, she scanned the audience to know who. Her searching eyes were met by a pair of emerald orbs. Immediately, she got lost. Though she tried so hard to tear her gaze away from him, she can't. _What the hell is wrong with me! Its only Gaara. _She tried to rationalize with herself. _Correction… a very hot Gaara… he looks way better without the gourd and the black rings around his eyes. _The voice in her head intervened.

Her eyes were different. Gaara said to himself as he looked into her dark eyes. Compared to all the women who had an eye contact with him, she was the first to look at him without fear and hesitation. Her eyes were… unique.

"Do you still regret being dragged…" Kankuro faced is brother but was cut short when he saw him having intense eye conversation with the dancer so he only smirked.

The dance ended in an instant. Sakura was thankful that she had reason to end the battle of stares between the Kazekage. _Why did it become hot in here all of a sudden? _Considering her clothing, she should be having a cold but no… she was sweating like a pin plus the fact that her heart was slamming against her rib cage like there's no tomorrow.

As planned, the four would separate ways and reconvened at the usual place. Sakura wore her cloak and trudged to the dark alleys. _Whew that was real… interesting… _she remembered the way his green eyes looked at her. Heat spread throughout her body _Why the hell am I blushing! _

Her self contemplation was cut short when a man grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she tried to pry her arm free but to no avail. "Why won't you dance for me for a while?" the drunken man said to her face. Turning her head away from his mouth, she gasped for air. "Please sir… let me go…" she was dead serious now. No one was around meaning she can beat the living crap out of this man.

Sakura was about to retaliate when she heard… _Sand? _The man was thrown meter away by a tendril of sand. Looking behind her, she saw a man with crimson hair and a kanji tattoo on his forehead. "Kazekage-sama…" she acknowledged, he merely nodded. "Thank you…" she wanted to exit the scene quickly but as she walked by him she stepped on a rock.

In an instant, a pair of strong arms were around her and her lips were... she dare not to open her eyes. The sensation was so perfect to end. Though their lips were only on each other and nothing more, she felt something else. Physical attraction? Maybe but… there was something else.

_A/N: Hey a lot were wondering when will the sand master be introduced? Well here he is. So read and review please. The next chapter will be **Taking One Last Chance. **_


	7. Chapter 6: Taking One Last Chance

**Chapter 6: Taking One Last Chance**

_A/N: Hey guys… please don't hate me. It's just how it should be…_

He had his eyes wide open and hers was shut tight. Their sealed lips met for _one… two… three… _seconds until "Gaara," a male voice called from a distance. Instantly Sakura opened her eyes and pushed herself away from the Kazekage.

She was afraid to face the sand master with her flushed expression. His viridian eyes gazed intently at the woman in front of him. He was taking a step forward when "Oi Gaara, the festivity's not over," the puppet master emerged from the shadows.

This was her cue. As the sand master was tore his gaze away from her and to his brother, Sakura decided to run away.

Gaara could only stare at her disappearing figure while he unconsciously touched his lips with his knuckle. "Whoa, what's up with that chick?" Kankuro said drunkenly but immediately got a death stare from the Kazekage so he decided to shut up.

She ran gracefully- keeping her disguise believable. Her legs started to hurt but she didn't mind or rather she didn't notice. All she was thinking now was to forget the undeniable sensation that erupted within her when their lips collided.

Nearing her destination, she slowed her pace as her breathing became short and difficult yet her mind still recalled clearly what had transpired. "Why the heck won't I forget?!" she scolded to herself. "Nothing happened… erase… erase…." She began waving her hand in front of her as if scratching out something that is written.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you," a kunoichi with long brown hair approached her. "What took you so long?" the Hyuuga heiress verbalized as the two sat down to join them. "Sorry, I got caught up in something," she settled herself on the grass as she took off her wig.

Sakura caught a glance of Ino and immediately she knew what was up. She looked at Tenten and Hinata but the look in their eyes said they also don't know what to do. "Ino…" the pink haired kunoichi began. "I'm alright. Really I am…" the blond forced a painful smile but she was deceiving no one.

"Stop smiling!" everyone was shocked when they heard the most unexpected person shout. "Hinata…" Ino looked at her with questioning eyes. "Stop smiling Ino… if it hurts… don't you dare smile… it would hurt a hundred fold if you do. If you're sad… or hurt… you must cry." Her grey eyes were starting to form tears as well.

"I think our aggressive traits are beginning to influence our shy princess," Tenten said with a smile. "But… what she said was true Ino… you don't have to pretend when you're with us… after all we're a team," she continued as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're our leader, Eagle, but you're also our friend, Ino. No secrets remember…" the pink haired kunoichi winked at her blond friend.

Looking at each of her friend's faces, her walled up emotions came tumbling down with her tears. Ino cried, shouted, and cursed. This was the most horrible thing she ever felt. She felt like a toy that a boy had grown tired of. She felt betrayed and hurt. She hated Shikamaru for replacing her so easily. She hated Temari for stealing him away but most of all she hated herself for not being able to do anything.

Throughout the night, she cried and in the entire time Hinata, Tenten and Sakura was there- not saying anything… not doing anything but just being there.

_The next day…_

The dancers were called to announce something. Of course, the birds of prey were there- pretending not to know each other. "The generals have chosen who will be their entertainers," the gay manager said proudly as he closed his folding fan. "You…what's your name?" he pointed her fan at the lady with long curly hair. _Name? What's my name?! _She mentally asked the others. "R-Rose," Hinata quickly made up. "You will accompany General Matsumoto. You…" he cocked his head at the girl with red hair "Lily," Ino followed Hinata's example. "You will escort General Baki. You…" he tapped the shoulder of the lady with blond shoulder length hair. "Dahlia," Tenten was quite nervous with the way the gay is looking at her. "You'll be with General Kankuro so you must do your best. He is after all the Kazekage's brother," he warned as he looked into her eyes sternly.

"The last would be of course…" _Sakura… _the three prophesized together. "Natsume," _WHAT???!!! _The four exclaimed mentally but remained passive in the outside. _What the hell happened? _Eagle asked the three as she looked at the girl with long light brown hair named Natsume. "That's no surprise," she heard one dancer said. "Yeah, after all she IS the general's lover," one continued.

_All right we'll meet back at… _Eagle was making her call when a ninja appeared and whispered something to the gay. The gay's eyes widen in surprise. After the shinobi disappeared, he looked at Hinata to Tenten to Ino and lastly to Sakura. Their hearts beat in an irregularly quick rhythm. "It seems that these four girls…" the gay began announcing. The birds of prey were preparing to run away when… "…had made an impact on our esteemed guests." He continued. "Especially… you…" he pointed his forefinger at the girl with long black wavy hair. "What's your name?" "Sakura…" _Shit! _She was too relieved that she answered her true name. "Sakura… it seems you have caught the eye of the Kazekage," a grin appeared on his powdered face.

Everyone, except for the birds of prey and the gay, gasped. "The Kazekage has never chosen anyone to escort him before but now he's asking for you" the gay shared his amusement but Sakura can't hear him. Right now, her mind was again flooded with the memories of what had happened last night. She thought she had forgotten it for good because the whole night passed without her thinking of him ever again but that was only because she was too pre-occupied with Ino's predicament to think of him. But now that it was reminded to her… there was no way that she would forget it again.

_Alright Falcon! Who needs the generals when you have the Kazekage in your reach… _she heard Tenten's voice in her mind.

At their usual meeting place…

"It seems there had been a slight mix up in our targets but it came out pretty good," Ino smirked as she glanced at the frowning Sakura. "But this Natsume is going to be a problem," Hinata held her chin as she voiced out her opinion. "I agree. This Natsume might hinder us from making any other possible moves," Tenten supported.

"Our objective is to find out to whom the loyalty of this village lies… we'll observe both Ootani and Natsume…" Sakura recovered her composure. Everyone nodded.

That afternoon, they were set to accompany the generals and the Kazekage to meet the generals of a small neighboring country. The birds of prey dressed up in a traditional kimono and proceeded to the assigned teahouse.

Upon entering the room, Eagle discreetly gasped as she saw who were in the room. Right in front of them was eight generals and the Kazekage but that's not what had caused her reaction. Beside Kankuro was his blond sister together with the shadow master of Konoha.

Something was caught in her throat or at least she thinks something is… Sakura can't speak or even breathe as she saw how the Kazekage's eyes look at her. The four proceeded to the side of their assigned guests.

Sakura reluctantly walked to his side and bowed in acknowledgement to the Kazekage then she sat beside him. "What's your name?" it's not a question… it was more of a command. "Sakura…" since she already began telling her true name might as well continue it. "Sakura? Such a common name," he muttered as he drank his sake. "I don't like competition so I decided to be one of the numerous Sakura's in this village." She shared politely.

"Not in this village," he replied unknowingly a he recalled the pink haired kunoichi that defended the Uchiha brat from him. Sakura merely looked at him in confusion.

Ino on the other hand was having a hard time diverting her eyes away from the couple who was right beside her. How she wished she was doing so well pretending like Hinata and Tenten are doing now.

"Do you walk on dark alleys knowing that you'll get harassed?" the sand master asked her sarcastically. At this time, Sakura's nervousness has disappeared and her usual self unconsciously resurfaced. "I prefer walking on streets alone than trudging on roads with everyone smiling at you when you're facing them but in truth they hate you," she replied truthfully.

Her statement made Gaara look at her but Sakura was looking intently at the teacup. But no matter… he saw something he knew he would never see in another woman's eyes… except for one. Her onyx eyes reflected deep sadness and quiet strength something he saw in only the eyes of one woman other than the one in front of him.

The generals of the oasis village just came by to offer their gratitude with the hidden sand's assistance on rebuilding their poor village but they have to leave soon so the meeting was soon over.

That night after some post con about the recent events, they all settled in. As her eyes were begging for sleep her mind kept her awake. Images of him looking at her with his mesmerizing emerald orbs or the tone of his sarcastic voice kept ringing in her head.

Feeling something move, Sakura cracked one eye open to see who or what it was. She stealthily got up and followed the person now exiting their room. "Ino…" she muttered. The blond stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I need… I need just one last chance… a last chance to know how he really feels…" silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll watch your back… and you two stay here," Falcon turned to the two sleeping figures. "Alright," apparently the two were also awake but decided to remain passive. "Thank you…" Eagle left the room together with Falcon.

In the depth of the night, the two jumped rooftop to rooftop to search for the shadow master. Finally, they found him sleeping soundly in a room with an open window. The mind walker looked at the open widow and smiled as she saw contraptions attached to it. _I can see you still have your habits. _

Sakura nodded at Ino so she began her technique. Placing her palm on top of each other, "Dream weave Technique…" with that her mind went blank.

In Shikamaru's dream…

The shadow master was walking in a strange cloud covered place. "Help! Shikamaru!" two female voices called for him. The fog disintegrated and revealed two women hanging on the edge of a cliff.

He dashed to the edge to pull the both of them up but then he can't. Ino looked into his dark orbs as he decided who to save first. "Temari… give me your hand," he reached out for the blond beside Ino.

_So you've chosen her… _she looked Temari as she was being pulled up. The pain in her chest was so intolerable that she shouted. Together with this, the edge began to crack. As Shikamaru was about to pull Ino up, she had let go.

As she plunged a thousand depths into the darkness, she heard him call her name. _Don't call me like that… don't make me believe you love me… when in fact… you don't… _her tears cascaded into the dark abyss…

Ino blinked a few times as she regained her consciousness. "What happened?" her companion asked. "He… chose… Come on let's go," she took one last look at the sleeping figure then disappeared.

"INO!" he sat up awake and perspiring. He turned to the open window not knowing why. Touching his forehead in confusion, he felt his cheeks wet. "Ino, why did you let go?" he muttered as he looked into the night sky.

The next day…

There was another informal meeting but this time it was only between the Kazekage and his generals. "What happened to the peace contract I ordered to offer to the ice country?" he asked with a tone of authority. "I just don't see why we have to make peace with a country that obviously has no power over us in warfare," General Ootani verbalized. "Peace is not between power…" the Kazekage snapped as he took a swig of sake.

"There are more issues that we have to deal with…" General Matsumoto diverted with a nervous laugh. "If we get the peace contract signed then we can proceed to other matters." He looked at the laughing general. "But…" General Ootani was about to disagree when sand erupted from the floor and was swirling dangerously behind the aggravated Kazekage.

"The meeting is over," the sand master announced so everyone left except for Sakura. She refilled his cup then stared at the Kazekage openly. "What?!" his temper was still steaming. "Do you always do that?" she asked calmly. "What?" he drank his sake. "When things aren't going your way… you force it to," she said as she refilled again his cup.

"What are you implying?" sand gripped her entire body as Gaara looked at her emotionless expression. "You like to be in control and when you're not you do this. Let me ask you… how long can you keep this up?" the sand tightened around her. "You think you can gain control of everything because of your power well let me tell you something… fear is not needed to be in control but it is not needed to be understood.

The sand released her so she dropped weakly on the matted floor. "What are you saying?" he asked her irritatingly. "All you need is to be understood… when you've done that then everyone will respect you and you will then be in control…" she answered him truthfully.

He offered her his hand. At first, Sakura only looked at in astonishment but then she took it. Pulling her up, she was again inches from him. Both of them thought of the last time they got this close… and what had happened milliseconds after.

Their eyes searched each others' then traveled to their lips. As if having one thought, their faces inched closer as their gradually closed their eyes. "Gaara! What's taking…" the puppet master opened the sliding door and was greeted by a sight. Sakura pushed herself away from Gaara, bowed and exited the room quickly.

The Kazekage glared at his older brother. "Sorry, I guess this is the second time I did that," Kankuro scratched the back of his head in apology.

"There are only two days left… I guess I could play along…" the pink haired kunoichi touched her lips as she gazed at the shining moon.

_A/N: Sorry for the absence… but here read and review please… Arigatou… _


	8. Chapter 7: Taking Flight

**Chapter 7: Taking Flight**

_A/N: Hey it took quite a while but here's the next chappie. Read and review onegai…_

"Tomorrow afternoon we will escort the generals in another meeting. Though we have thoroughly proven their allegiance to Konoha we still need to linger around just in case. That is all," the blond leader seriously exited their hideout saying she'll go get them dinner.

"Sakura… what happened last night?" Tenten quickly asked the pink haired kunoichi as she saw Ino was far away to hear. "I don't know actually. All she said when I asked her was that… 'he chose', that's what she said," she recalled. "But Ino seems very different after that night," the Hyuuga heiress said as she poked the fire. "Whatever happened… I'm afraid it wasn't good," the kunoichi with bun hair sighed. "But you know… Ino… I didn't realize that she had become this strong…" Sakura stared at the night sky outside.

A certain figure in the shadows held back her sobs as she heard her teammates talk. A while after… "I'm here," Ino arrived carrying more than enough food for all. "Ino isn't this too much?" Hinata looked at the piles of food before them. "Oh, it's my treat because… I owe you guys so much," she smiled at the three.

"I bet you want to know what had happened the night I entered his dream," she said as she took a stick of barbeque. The three sat there silently as they dine. "The truth is…" she explained each and every detail of the dream she especially had woven for the shadow master as she held back her tears from falling.

"So that's what happened…" Tenten looked at the cracking bon fire. "But you know Ino… it's madness to hate all roses just because you got pricked by one." Sakura winked as she quoted. "So you're saying I should get myself another boy toy?" the blond's eyebrow rose playfully. "Not immediately… but if you will insist," Hinata smiled at their teary eyed leader.

"Speaking of boys… I'm afraid I have a minor problem with one…" the kunoichi wearing a Chinese blouse poured sake for her friends. "With who? Neji?" Sakura drank her cup dry. "Er…no… with Kankuro…" "KANKURO?!" the three shouted incredulously. "Yeah… I'm afraid he's a getting a little too close," her skin crawled ass he remembered a time wherein the puppet master looked at her with lust in his eyes. Ino, Sakura and Hinata tried to contain their laughter but it was too obvious. "Guys I'm serious…" she pleaded for support.

"Come to think of it… I have seen him make some advances on you," Hinata wiped a tear away from her eye. "Don't worry Tenten two days more and well be out of this sandy place," the leader tapped her shoulder reassuringly.

The next day, the birds of prey escorted their generals to the meeting which is focused on strengthening their military power. Hinata was doing well… keeping an eye on the Natsume and entertaining her General Matsumoto. She had been given this assignment since compared to all she has the lightest load. Looking around casually, she saw how their leader was still having difficulty averting her eyes from Shikamaru and Temari beside her while pouring sake for General Baki. She tried to hide her smile as she saw how Tenten was avoiding all means of physical contact with General Kankuro.

Sakura on the other hand seemed to be too relaxed. It was as if she was not acting at all. She seemed at ease with her company and the Kazekage looks like he's feeling the same way too.

It was dusk when the meeting finally concluded. The generals left with their escorts leaving the Kazekage with his female companion.

Sakura was staring at the huge window when she heard him lean back to his arm chair. Not making any move, she let a long moment pass before she turned around. Smiling as she saw his sleeping figure, the kunoichi silently made her way in front of the Kazekage.

It was as if her hand had a mind of its own that it carefully brushed away a few stray strands of his short red hair form his tattoo. She relished the warm feeling of her skin against his.

Without warning, his hand grabbed hers and pulled her to him. She could've resisted or even turned her head away but when his face was centimeters away from hers… she felt all her control fading away. The feeling was unexplainable. The warmth on their lips crept slowly throughout their entire body.

His hands were on her back and neck while hers were on his hair and his neck. It was not long till their kiss intensified but it was cut short when there was a knock at the door. Their eyes shot open upon hearing the knock. Immediately, the two broke apart and straightened themselves before answering the door.

"Hey Gaara, Temari asked me to get you so we can have dinner together," the puppet master opened the door not waiting for an invitation. "Oopps, sorry," he realized that he had interrupted something from the glare that his little brother gave him. "It's alright Kankuro-sama. I'm leaving anyway. Sore dewa… Kankuro-sama… Kazekage-sama," she bowed formally to each man as she tried to hide her obvious blush then gracefully walked away.

That night, Sakura can't help smiling as she recalled their kiss. As she touched her lips, she could still recall clearly how his lips felt, the smell of cinnamon in the air and the warmth of his embrace.

_It's madness to hate all the roses when you're pricked by one, huh? _She asked herself before she let sleep take over.

In their last day in the hidden sand, they escorted the generals to another meeting. Sakura was all too happy to see him again. All the time, she would grace him with her brightest and genuine smile but all the sand master did was to ignore it.

"Let's talk tonight at the rooftop," he said in a low tone. Sakura blushed a bit having him so close to her again.

That night, Sakura arrived at the rooftop of the Kazekage's office. "Is it okay for you to look me up so openly?" she tried to lighten the tension she was feeling. "It's night time. We won't attract so much attention," he replied shortly as he kept his back at her while facing the barren desert.

"I looked you up to make thing clear to you," his tone terrified her. It was as if something awful was to happen again. "I'm sorry but I have no intention of going steady with you," he blatantly snapped. "I think I've led you on. That kiss didn't mean anything…" he coldly continued. "D-did I do something to antagonize you?" she felt her an excruciating pain in her chest as uncontrollably tears began to form.

"Forget what had happened between us," he faced her then with the stone façade he always wore. "Wait a minute… you're asking me to forget… everything?!" she bit her lips as she took a step towards him. "You're not a little girl anymore. Strange of you to beam over a kiss," he crossed his arms- a gesture he does when he's agitated.

"What's strange about that?" Gaara heard her mumble with her head bowed down. "Even if a woman's 30 or 40, she'll still be elated to kissed by someone she likes. The feeling is incredible. There's nothing unusual about that at all!" she raised her head as the moonlight reflected her cheeks tainted with tears.

"I don't know why you're doing this but you should follow your heart. You kiss a girl because you feel something for her, or am I mistaken?" without waiting for his reply she asked. "Wasn't that kiss a token of love? Come on… tell me if it was. Was that…?" "Have you had enough?" he cut her short. "Let me tell you this frankly… I don't like you. It was wishful thinking in your part and I'm terribly annoyed." More tears came…

"Since when did the Kazekage start explaining himself?" she forced a laugh. "I'll wait here. If you ever felt… even in the smallest measurement your love for me… come see me…" it was like that. The Great Haruno, Sakura was pouring her heart out again to person that viewed her to be nothing but annoying.

"Guys you go on ahead… I'll catch up." Sakura said to her teammates. "Are you sure?" her leader asked worriedly. "Hai," with that the three sprinted away. Her mind was set already, if Gaara showed up… she would tell him her true identity… if he doesn't… well, she haven't spared a thought for failure. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her if she suffered another rejection.

That cold night she waited, the scorching sun rose and set still she waited until it rose again. The person she was waiting for was only below her but made no move to see her. She choked back her tears as she wrote a note.

"Kazekage-sama, a letter was addressed to you," a messenger delivered. Opening the envelope, it says…

Kazekage-sama,

Gomen, I stood you up. I couldn't meet you at the rooftop that day. Nothing will change if we did anyway. We're moving to another country. Iro-iro arigatou (thanks for everything).

Sakura

After reading the contents, he crumpled the paper and threw it away. Somehow the air in the room became heavy so he decided to take walk. "Hey… have you seen that woman on too of the rooftop last night? He heard a woman gossiped. "At first, I thought she was going to commit suicide but then she just stayed there staring at the desert for I think two nights." The talkative woman continued.

With that, he ordered his sand to take him to the rooftop. It was empty… the sand master stared at the silent waste land as he clenched his fist until it bled.

_Flashback…_

"Whoa, I think my baby brother has found himself a love life," the puppet master teased as he walked ahead leaving the blushing Kazekage. Gaara groaned but he can't have let his brother's idiotic lines ruin the feeling he has now. It was as if everything finally went into place.

"Kazekage-sama," an old voice called from behind him. He half turned his head, he realized it was Setsuna one of the village advisors. "I do hope you realize what you're doing…" he completely faced the old woman. "What are you implying," he crossed his arms in front of him as a sign of his agitation. "Most of the people are still uncomfortable with you ascending the title in your age. And now as I see it… you plan on having a relationship with a common dancer." Setsuna was unnerved by the sand tendrils dangerously lurking around them.

"When you we given the title 'Kazekage' you knew fully that your priority first and foremost is the village… and yours will be… the last," a tendril shot inches away from the Setsuna's face and into the nearest wall. "If you can't live by that… better give up being something you're not supposed to be…" then she limply walked away.

His emerald eyes glared at the back of the old advisor as his sand continued swirling around him reflecting his anger.

_End of Flashback…_

_A/N: I know it's kind of short but hey I love cliff-hangers… read and review onegai…_


	9. Chapter 8: Separations

**Chapter 8: Separations **

_A/N: Minna-san hountoni gomenasai for being late. Okay I will be increasing the pace of the story so please catch up. Read and review onegai…_

A crimson liquid trickled continuously down to the porous sand. This was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from wallowing in self-disgust. Her left hand shook as the impaled kunai was buried deeper into her flesh.

The pain would divert her sorrow into something else… something more physical. _I know it's childish but it's the only thing I could do. _She withdrew her kunai. The pain became worse but she didn't mind. Turning at her heel, she sprinted to catch up with the others.

"What's taking her so long?" the blonde tapped her foot in impatience as they wait in the distant outskirts of the thunder country. Finally a pink haired kunoichi appeared from nowhere. "Gomenasai," she smiled at the three.

"What happened?" the Hyuuga heiress was referring to her injured left hand. "I was negligent," Sakura quickly replied. _That's I was fucking negligent… I acted like my former self… so love-struck with Sasuke. _Unconsciously, she closed her left hand firmly making it bleed again. "Oi Sakura why don't you heal it already?" the bun haired kunoichi said worriedly.

"No… I prefer it better this way," she made her way to their leader and surveyed the town. "Hey… you alright?" Ino's best friend's instincts kicked in. "Yeah… never better," the blonde was taken back by her genuine smile. It really looks like she's okay.

"Okay guys standard procedure," Sakura retrieved a bag with strange spells on it. They removed their forehead protectors and placed it inside the bag. As the kunoichi hid the bag, she handed Tenten four pills. One by one they concentrated a bit of their chakra and transferred it to the small drug.

"To success then," Ino raised the tiny pill. "To success," the others did the same then swallowed their pill.

_"Okay… we don't know much about the thunder country except for the fact that one of their general controls the two-tailed demon," _Eagle looked at the three as she spoke through her mind. _"As planned we are to observe further… make sure you get the information we need in a span of twenty-four hours. We'll meet here again. Also… make sure you stay clear from THE general," _she gave them her warning. She knew that general was no chum… detection was considered as failure.

Sakura disguised herself as an old woman; Tenten as an innocent merchant; Hinata as a common male villager and Ino as a charming teenager with dark green hair.

With a nod from their leader, each of them walked into the village playing out their part well. _"Okay ladies… let's get this show on the road," _they heard their leader command.

By the end of the day, the birds of prey met at the same spot. "We can't get anything out, Eagle," the Hyuuga heiress confessed as she sat on the grass. "Yeah, it's pretty impossible to get to the raikage except through THE general." Their blond leader bit her lower lip as she understood Hawk's statement. Her blue eyes searched Falcon's and found that the pink haired kunoichi was grinning like mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Eagle's blonde eyebrow rose questionably. "I found a way in…" Falcon replied with the grin never leaving her face. "What? How?" the three asked in unison.

"Unlike the normal hidden villages, their hidden village prefers that the house of the raikage was that like of royalty. So obviously… the raikage live in the palace at the heart of the village." "What's so interesting about that?" the Hyuuga heiress tilted her head in thought. "Kite… since they're so traditional… they keep royalty tradition… meaning they treat their kage as their king…" "And your point is?" Hawk twirled a kunai in her forefinger trying to figure out Falcon's idea. "They are in need of palace servant… actually cooks." The pink haired kunoichi blurted out as her patience vanished in the thin air.

"That's it? All the talk about traditional royalty and we end up being cooks?" Eagle stared at her best hopelessly. "Can you guys cook?" the three nodded reluctantly. "Why are you asking?" Kite looked confused.

"This is the best way of infiltration. This way we don't need to follow them around. With us being legal inside their palace, we can stalk around and eavesdrop on their conversations and meetings undetected." The three made a silent "o" with their mouths.

Of course, the birds of prey are not the only ones interested in being a palace servant. There were hundreds of villagers who wanted the spot. _This is not going to be easy. _They simultaneously thought of.

_Alright ladies, let's cook… NINJA STYLE! _Falcon's enthusiastic voice rang in their head. There were excellent displays of culinary techniques but this was not the only thing judged. There was presentation, speed, and of course taste.

Eagle disguised a green haired teenager started chopping the onions rapidly with a cleaver. Hawk (now a brunette with shoulder length hair) easily filleted a bony fish. Kite (a wavy blonde) with her flexible wrists started kneading the dough firmly. Falcon (now wearing a waist length dark blue wig) tossed up the ingredients in her skillet.

"Ouch," the lady with long dark blue hair uttered as she replaced the skillet on the stove. "Oh my you can't cook well with that injury," a female voice said behind her. Falcon's jade eyes widened in surprise. _Since when was she there? _Her mind panicked as she stared at the woman beside her with long pony tailed hair.

"General, the raikage wants to see you," one of the officials who were observing them announced. _Eagle was not kidding when she said we shouldn't underestimate her. _With her peripheral vision, she saw the female general walk away.

As expected, the birds of prey were chosen along with other villagers. "Konnichiwa… I'm Yuki," one of the chosen villagers introduced himself to the girl with blond wavy hair. "Toko," she shook the boy's hand as they exchanged smiles.

_"Hey…hey…hey I think our Kite's flirting!" _Hawk, Falcon and Eagle glanced at the two. _"Hey Kite… might I remind you of a certain dog lover back home… oh what's his name again… I think that was Kiba." _Falcon teased mentally as she pretended to be looking at her fingernails. Eagle and Hawk smirked while Kite literally pulled her hand away and blushed furiously.

On their first day, the birds of prey acted normally like a common palace servant. Their eyes and ears always open to the conversations they were hearing as they passed by the corridors to deliver someone's food. Bit by bit, they found out that the raikage was planning on secretly attacking Konoha first.

_"This isn't good…we'll meet at our rendezvous point," _Eagle commanded. _"Hai!" _the three replied.

"They're planning on a attacking," the Hyuuga heiress said as she bit her thumb. "We have priorities in our missions… if we break our cover now… the other countries if there are any… that are allied to the thunder country might lie low. When that happens, it is impossible to tell friend from foe," Falcon said intellectually gaining the approval of the others.

"They're far too clever to decide when to attack… we don't have time. Though we were here for only three days, we also have to infiltrate the Earth and Water country." Hawk threw a kunai on the ground in agitation. "Yes… but someone must stay here and keep an eye on things." Their leader sighed… "I'll stay here," they looked at the Hyuuga heiress. "Kite, are you sure?" Hawk asked worriedly. "Yes," a determined look in her grey eyes was all they needed.

"Hm… if I didn't know any better. I'd say you like to stay because of a certain boy named uh what's his name again… ah that's right… Yuki," Falcon taunted with a playful smirk on her face. "T-That's not t-true…" she stammered as her face grew bright red.

"Hey…hey…hey playing around is fine but make sure you don't go breaking their hearts," Eagle winked at the near-to-fainting Kite. "Eagle!" she stood up in reaction. "Okay… I think one-night stands are in but make sure you use protection," Hawk grinned mischievously. "HAWK!" the Hyuuga exclaimed as the others laughed.

"Take care of yourself girl," they bid farewell to their teammate as they sprinted out of the village.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do? Leaving Hinata there with a threat around her like that?" Tenten was pertaining to the female general. "Oh I think we've taught her well enough not to get pregnant," their blond leader replied innocently. "I was pertaining to the general," a slight blush crept on the kunoichi's face. "Oh," Ino uttered.

"I think she'll be fine. This was a way of proving herself to…well… herself," the pink haired kunoichi answered seriously. "She's way too fragile… but in the end… if worse comes to worst… we'll have no choice but to do THAT," the blonde's careless expression grew morbid.

_Hinata… take care of yourself… _Sakura looked back at the disappearing village.

_Flashback…_

The night they first entered the palace, Sakura was at first watch… she was the one to stalk around the halls to spy. That was when she heard pieces of their scheme against the alliance.

The night grew and finally the discussion was over. The kunoichi sat outside their sleeping quarters as she looked at the full moon. She needed to tell them this immediately but they also deserve to rest so she decided to tell them tomorrow. Feet dangling from the elevated floor she asked the moon _I wonder if he even thinks of me… _her eyes started to water again.

Taking out her kunai, she plunged it again to her healing wound. _Don't you dare cry._ She threatened herself as she planted the blade deeper. Hearing the door open, she hid her bleeding hand.

"Sakura, if you're hurt… why don't you just cry…" those statements came from the person she least expect. Sakura wouldn't be surprise if it was her best friend or even Tenten but the Hyuuga princess was the last person that came to her mind. "Really Hinata… that's becoming your favorite line," the pink haired kunoichi revealed her bleeding hand.

There was a deafening silence. "I'm not crying because… if I start again… I wouldn't know when to end," Hinata took her hand. "I don't know what happened and I know I'm in no position to ask but… remember that we're here for you…" she muttered as she dressed her wound. "That's right forehead… you have beautiful friends to back you up," a voice echoed from their sleeping quarters. The kunoichi smirked knowing her best friend's voice anywhere she puts it. Tenten and Ino walked out of the room and sat beside them.

"Really Hinata, you were the last person I thought of who can give me this kind of support," Sakura scratched the back of her head in a very Naruto-ish way. "Huh," the confused princess said. "Because… you know… we had past… you like the fox and fox likes me… that kind of past," she pertained to the whiskered shinobi. "Oh that…" "Unless you are thinking of something else… I don't think we have ever had an argument in the past… unless of course if you like Sasuke… the event would be like Sakura versus Ino part two," she blurted out making Hinata blush.

"Oh my god! You like Sasuke don't you!" Ino pointed her at the flushed teammate. "And here I thought I was the only one having a secret admiration," Tenten had to cover her mouth after spilling out her secret.

"EEEHHH???!!!" Ino and Sakura's exclamation echoed making up a few servants. They had to sneak back to their room to avoid any scolding.

_End of Flashback…_

_A/N: How did I do? Read and review onegai… _


	10. Chapter 9: Make Haste

**Chapter 9: Make Haste**

_A/N: Minna-san again I'm really sorry for updating this late. Truthfully speaking, this update was supposed to be with the Christmas line up but… a lot of things happened and I got busy so… you know how it is… read and review onegai…_

"Byakuggan!!!" everything turned transparent except for the figure containing chakra. Her grey eyes thoroughly scanned the area, looking for a certain figure. _There! She's on a farther room so I guess it's safe. _The lady with long blond wavy hair took a tray of well prepared meal and knocked at the door. "Sorry for disturbing, I just came to deliver your dinner," the girl timidly said while her she bowed lowly in respect.

A big man slid the door open, took the tray and slid the door shut again. The people inside the room waited for the footsteps of the girl to disappear before re-engaging in their discussion. "The hidden leaf has been way too quiet… something's up… I think we should…" one said in a hushed tone.

Kite watched her bunshin cling on the ceiling and eavesdrop as she walked away from the room. The bunshin's grey eyes widen in shock as she heard the details. On the other hand, the kunoichi focused her Byakkugan so that she can see the performance of her clone.

In the blink of an eye, she saw a female figure walking below her bunshin. _Since when did she…?! _ As the general was walking to their Kage's room, she felt something off… her dead black eyes scoured the area for intruders but found none. She closed her eyes and concentrated… immediately she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling… she found nothing so she entered the kage's room to join the discussion.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed in relief right after she unsummoned her clone. If she was just second late, she could've been caught for sure. "Toko?" Kite's heart again skipped as she saw a figure leaving the shadows.

"Yuki," a boy about her age with purple short hair and eyes that match his hair. "What are you doing here?" she took half a step backward as she withdrew a kunai from her back. "Nothing I was just looking around. What are you doing here anyway?" the boy innocently asked. Mentally, she relieved her guard… _so he didn't see anything. _Kite replaced her kunai in her back and answered. "Nothing… I was just… looking at the moon," she immediately made up and pointed at the clear night sky. "I see…" Yuki's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

In the middle of the night, three figures met up in a certain hill overlooking the Earth country. "I think we're done spying today…" a kunoichi with long blond hair stretched out. "Yeah, I was hard pretending to be a fish vendor you know… I think that fishy odor will cling on me for a few days…" a girl with a bun hair said disgustedly. After the three of them took note of each other's fishy scent, they burst out laughing while insulting each other's smell.

"What the?!" the pink haired kunoichi stopped laughing as she stared at a two figures that knocked the guards unconscious on a nearby dam. Sakura looked at her best friend for approval. Ino and Tenten stood up immediately then they exchanges nods. In a minute, they were at the base of the dam while the suspicious figures where on the ream.

"Are we going to attack?" Hawk took out her scrolls. "No… we're not allowed to…" Eagle's eyes were still on the two men. "Why?" "We're still unsure if the Earth country really is our ally. Plus… if we show ourselves now… our pretenses will be over." Falcon was the one to answer. "So you're saying we're going leave things just as it is?" "No… we can help but… we have to wait…" their leader said in a conclusive manner.

The birds of prey observed silently as the figures dropped something in the water then left. Immediately, they looked at the water for the thing that was dropped. "What was it?" Hawk asked as she walked over the water with chakra on he soles. "I don't know… but I can't find it anywhere," Eagle focused her chakra on her eyes so that she can see clearly what lies beneath the water. "You won't find it," the two looked at Falcon as she walked over the water and touched the liquid with her hands.

Retrieving a black pill from her pouch, she dropped in the middle of the water reservoir. A few seconds after, the pill dissolved and left a shade of crimson in the part where it was dropped… slowly the crimson liquid started to spread from a small spot to the entire reservoir.

"What did you do?!" their leader asked incredulously. "They put a deadly gram-negative bacteria in the water so I put a chemical that would penetrate the bacteria's cell wall and stain them in crimson." The pink haired kunoichi explained casually. "What?!" the two asked in confusion. "I just made the bacteria more visible that all." Falcon put it pain and simple. "Oh…" "Besides… who's going to drink crimson water anyway? But that's all that we can do… the rest of the solution relies on the village," the pink haired kunoichi started walking away with the two tailing her.

"What's that?" something sparkled under the moonlight that caught their attention. Tenten ran forward to look at it. "It's a forehead protector…" she took it and turned it around. "It's…" "What is it?" Sakura and Ino ran to her as they saw her expression. "The thunder country…" Sakura's forehead creased… _Why would they be so careless? _"So the thunder country's trying to…" their leader's conclusion was drowned by Sakura's trail of thoughts… _It can't be… why is it so easy? Did that hitai-ate really mean anything? _

Early in the morning, they heard something approaching their hideout so the birds of prey stood here ready for offense. The bush started shaking… their grip on their weapon tightened… when suddenly…a cute puppy emerged from the tangled branches.

"It's Hinata's summon creature," Ino hid her kunai and sat on the ground. The puppy wagged its tail as it approached the three. "A puppy? Why a puppy?" Tenten looked at its cute eyes. "Do you have to ask?" Sakura smiled knowing the reason why.

"My mistress wants me to tell you that 'one week till new year!'" the puppy's said in an adorable tone soon after it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their expressions grew serious. They knew what those four words meant… Hinata was making sure that if somehow the message was intercepted… it would appear innocent. One week… that's all the time they have.

As they analyzed their data, it seems that the Tsukikage was interested in acrobatics and Noh plays. "It can't helped… we'll do both…" Eagle proclaimed. "Ehhh?!" Falcon and Hawk exclaimed.

People from far and wide gathered in a huge tent as they stared in awe at the performance of three actresses. Speech was robbed from the audience as their eyes remained glued on the actresses wearing thick Noh make-ups and costume while walking on thin wires meters above solid ground.

As the actresses landed solidly on the ground in the end of the play, they saw a very impressed Tsukikage applauding loudly. _Mission start!!! _The three mentally proclaimed.

The three of them disguised themselves to be sisters having the same long silky black hair and sapphire eyes. With their looks and skills, it was pretty easy infiltrating the Kage's office and listening in to their plans.

During the night, they decided to plan ahead if the thunder country's ally IS the water country. Their leader was busy with strategies while Tenten was busy with the weapons. The pink haired kunoichi watched the village from an overlooking view.

_The innocence of this country has been proven with the appearance of the two shinobi from the thunder country. But I can't help but wonder… everything is turning out just as planned… nothing's going wrong but… my intuition's really bothering me…_

"Wow… the military power of this country is beginning to rival the water country's," their weapon specialist watched numerous shinobis train long and hard. "You're right Tenten, it's a relief they're our ally," the blond said calmly.

_Are they really… our ally? _"We're leaving tomorrow…" Eagle announced authoritatively. "What?" their leader was surprised to hear that kind of question from her. "We don't have much time left Falcon… besides… I'm worried about Kite… being around that general is way too risky. After we prove the conspiracy behind the thunder and water country, we can reunite with Kite then plan things there on," the blond replied intellectually.

"But…I think it's too early," the pink haired kunoichi voiced out. "Nothing's there to prove anyway… the Tsukikage's one hell of a leader… he would never betray the alliance." Hawk placed her hand behind her head in a carefree manner.

"Alright," Falcon knew when to back down. _Maybe I'm just over analyzing things. _She looked back to the country view… _Maybe… _this was one of the times she wished she had Naruto's carefree attitude.

"The dispute between the water and fire country was no secret. So I wasn't surprising to find out that they are part of something that would cause Konoha's downfall. The only problem is their military power that is far more superior than ours," Eagle said as they traveled on to the water country.

"Infiltration will be easy… since they're such a military addict we can disguise ourselves as neophytes" the weapon specialist grinned in excitement. "So we'll be in the league eh?" the medic nin forced a smile to hide her doubts.

"SO YOU WANTED TO SIGN UP FOR THE MIZUKAGE'S SPECIAL FORCES EH?!" a brute that almost didn't fit in his ninja outfit yelled at the group of young men.

"Sir yes sir!!!" they answered in chorus. _They started recruiting neophytes since last year… it seems they're preparing for something. _Hawk mentally informed her teammates. _So they've been planning they've been planning this a long time… _Eagle's eyes turned dead serious.

_Time… TIME!!!... we forgot to think about how long it would take for us to travel from here to our village! _Falcon kept a cool façade as she mentally panicked. _That's right… from here to Konoha takes three days even if we take the trip without stopping! _Their leader bit her lip in irritation.

_I'll stay here… I can keep them here for a while. Eagle… you take Kite's post while Kite and Hawk report to the Hokage. _Falcon took charge noticing her best friend's dilemma.

Having no other choice, they followed Falcon's plan. In three days… another war will break out they don't have much time.

Hawk went on ahead as Eagle and Falcon discussed something.

"Eagle… I think it's inevitable."

"Yeah… I think so too."

"Gomen for taking commands but I think Hawk and Kite are just not ready yet for _that _task."

"I don't mind… if there's no way around it then… we have no choice,"

"Here… Tsunade-sama was very reluctant to give us these but she did any way," the pink haired kunoichi handed her leader an anbu mask. "I gave Hawk's and Kite's as well but…" her retrieved something from her pack.

"These… were reserved just for the two of us…" Falcon laid down a scroll, formed a quick hand seal and summoned something. In a puff of smoke, three katanas and a spear with a folded blade fan on the tip materialized.

The blond kunoichi smirked as she grabbed her spear and Falcon grabbed her swords. "Our license to kill…" the blade fan opened and reflected her murky blue eyes as Falcon's katana reflected her cold green orbs.

_A/N: Gomen, this chapter's a bit short and fast but… that's all in the plan… read and review onegai…_


	11. Chapter 10: First Kill

**Chapter 10: First Kill**

_A/N: Hey guys, I've missed you. If you wanna know what the heck happened to me just check out my profile. Again with my mantra read and review onegai._

_"Your first kill will be your final test… almost half of all the shinobis who made their first kill lose their minds. From warm blood that will trickle from your victim's body to the last breath your prey will draw… all of these things will drive you to the edge. If you're really fit to be a shinobi… to be an anbu… and what's more… to be one of the Birds of Prey… you must get over this obstacle in a matter of seconds… for sure your next kill will only be seconds away… it's either you kill or… you get killed… or… you quit."_

The hokage's parting words replayed in their head as they reviewed their plan. "Our targets are the commanding generals… if we kill them… we can hold them off for a while until they find a new one but after the first kill they'll be more cautious… more aloof… more dangerous." Eagle started as she bit her lower lip in irritation because of heir predicament. "I agree… at first it will be like taking a candy from a baby… the next will be like entering a cave full of wolves." Falcon stared at the crackling bon fire.

"Here..." She threw a full of pills to her blond best friend. Catching the bag with ease, "What are these?" Eagle untied the bag to see it filled with black pills. "Red is the color of death… and Black is the color of deceit…" "Come again?" she raised her thin eyebrow in confusion. Sighing in surrender, "Red pill causes death and the black pill only causes hallucination." Falcon said simply. "There are only three red pills in that bag… you'll have to decide when and where to use it," she added as she looked at the blond.

Eagle hid the bag on one of her pockets then stood up. "If time is our enemy… kill it," her sapphire eyes grew steely. Falcon stood up as well and upon hearing her leader's words she drew her one of her swords, lightly grazed her thumb over the blade. Crimson liquid began to cover her katana. "Understood," Eagle reflection was covered by blood as she began to sprint away.

Her grey eyes cautiously scoured the area. "Clear," she said mentally. "Byakuggan!!!" her view became practically transparent as she focused on chakra figures on the top floor of the castle. "Two of the generals…" she identified the chakra patterns then undid her technique. Retrieving a tray for the generals' dinner, the servant girl with long blond wavy hair, elegantly walked by the corridors to deliver the meal.

Sitting beside the sliding door, Kite was about to ask permission when "The attack starts the day after tomorrow," a gasp escaped her lips. Immediately, the room grew silent then the doors burst open. Maintaining her pretense, she let herself be pulled in. "Aren't you a nosey little servant," one of the drunk generals said as he touched her cheek. "G-Gomenasai… I didn't mean… to…" as practiced she forced her eyes to form tears making her disguise flawless.

"It's such a waste to dispose of such a pretty little girl," the other general drew his katana slowly. Her grey eyes became steady. _They plan to kill me… they don't care who I am… just because I heard their discussion. _She looked at the door then a smirk was formed by her lips.The cold blade lingered below her chin as the other general held her arms.

The generals snickered as they saw the defenseless girl bow her head in surrender. As the other was about to make the slash, the door slowly opened to reveal an anbu holding a mask and a small sickle with chain. The one holding the blond servant girl tried to stand up but his captive remained seated. "Byakuggan!" her fingers immediately found the chakra channels of her captor. The other general attacked the anbu with his sword ready to strike her down.

The general fell to the floor as he felt as if his chakra was being sucked away. The servant girl's grey eyes looked at the writhing general as she stood up.

A chain snaked around the general's blade as he attacked the intruder. The anbu threw the mask to the servant girl. Kite caught the mask in mid-air and immediately put it on. By this time, the general got back on his feet to face the blond servant girl.

As the general tried to pry the chains off his katana, he lost sight of his opponent. His sword became heavy… as his eyes caught sight of his sword. Someone was standing on it. As he looked up, he saw a mask… then the quick strike of the sickle.

Her grey eyes watched closely as her opponent get hold of his spear and slowly approached her. With lightning speed, the general started to attack his target. Kite avoided each and every strike with ease. As the general saw an opening, he impaled her with all his strength. The servant girl turned into a block of wood.

Kite somersaulted and landed lightly behind the general as he impaled her kawarimi. She bent low to render a low kick, making the general fall on his back. In a flash, Kite drew her kunai and plunged it in his target's heart.

The two anbus looked over their dead target then at each other. With a nod, they disappeared.

"That was pretty easy," Hawk began. "No… those generals were only promoted since they had connections with the raikage… plus they were under the influence of alcohol." The Hyuuga heiress discarded her blond wig. "I hope we didn't make things harder for Eagle," the weapon specialist unsummoned her sickle.

"The attack was moved to the day after tomorrow," Kite said as the two of them sprinted away from the thunder country. "Eagle and Falcon can manage that… but right now we have to deliver the message to the Hokage," Hawk said quickly as they tried to double their pace to make it on time.

"One…two…three…" the neophyte walked around the village as he mentally look note of the generals he saw. "Eight… nine… ten," he concluded his count. "Ten generals… I guess an organized military power must indeed have more than five commanding generals." He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling of the barracks. That sane night he found out that the attack was moved. _"If time is your enemy… kill it," _he smirked as he let himself sleep.

_Looks like Kite and Hawk already had their share of fun. _Eagle disguised as an old hag said to herself as she heard one of the guards talk out last night's murder. _Here I am thinking they can't handle their first kill. That leaves the LAST general… to me. _Sighing inwardly, she entered the thunder country.

With the abundance of apples, plums and cherries in that country, it was easy poisoning the first two generals with her improvised cyanide. The next general already had a heart problem… all he had to do was aggravate it further. The general clutched his chest as he felt his heart near to bursting as he ingested the tomato and rhubard leaves mixed well into his lunch.

It was easy infiltrating the barracks… especially if you're one hot babe. Pretending to be lost, Falcon walked on having her targets in sight. "Sumimasen, ano… I can't find my way out…" she said in a lady-like manner. "Is that so… I'll have to guide you then," her skin crawled as one of the three generals put his hand on her shoulder.

The generals toured her around the barracks… distracting her from getting out. This was exactly her plan. "Ano… I'm kind of thirsty," she fluttered her eyelashes prettily. "Let's have a drink then," one general proclaimed so they marched on to the nearest bar.

Of course as special treatment, the generals and Falcon had a room all for themselves. The generals entertained her as she poured sake for them. "Kampai!!" they raised their cups then drank their death. The three generals fell on the floor… dead._ Amanita phaloides… a mushroom ten times more powerful than cyanide. _She looked at the powder tucked underneath her long nails then to the three men with foaming mouths. Taking the bottle of sake, she drank it all in one gulp as she stared at her victim's open eyes. "Six down… and four to go," with that she disappeared.

As she was on her way back to the barracks, Falcon felt the presence behind her… constantly tailing her. A smile split her face as she hasten her steps. The four shadows followed her still until they lost sight of the girl and came to a dead end. "Here I was thinking how can I get the four of you guys together," a female voice came from behind them.

The four generals slowly turned around. "Might I ask why there are only the four of you here?" the woman in a kimono said as she put on her mask. "We're not easily fooled by your pretense bitch… no food or drink can bring us down… I alone am enough to take you down," one approached proudly. Falcon clucked her tongue then said "Men… your pride will be your downfall," she placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

The first general lunged at her with his twin blades. Falcon untied her obi from her waist then whipped it at her attacker. His blades cut through her obi like a knife on butter. As he neared his target, a confident smirk formed on his lips. Her eyes remained dead green as her obi received her chakra. Again she whipped him with the cloth but this time he can't cut through it instead he had to defend against it.

Her kimono slipped from her body revealing her net ninja outfit clinging to her body like a second skin. The ground broke as she stomped her feet making the general lose his concentration. In a blink of an eye, she kicked his chin so hard it sent him flying a few meters above the ground. The obi wrapped itself around the general's body then SLAM!!! He landed head first on solid ground… smashing his skull.

The three generals wasted no time in attacking her. They surrounded her as they drew their weapons. One held a huge axe, another held a straight sword while the last held a whip.

They attacked simultaneously. The whip bound her hands as the two attacked. Pulling the whip away from the general's hand, she kicked the sword from the other general, caught it with her bound hands then plunged it… inches away from her torso. The general dropped his ax as Falcon twisted the blade creating a greater damage.

With her trained strength, she tore the whip apart like it was nothing like cobwebs. The last two generals stood there rooted on their spot as they saw her power. With a smirk, she disappeared. The two looked in all direction to find her but to no avail. They decided to defend as their backs were against each other's. A moment passed and nothing happened.

"Looks like she's gone," one faced the other. The general's eyes widen in shock as he saw the anbu behind his comrade. Blood emerged from his friend's chest as she ripped out his heart.

The warm flesh, the hot blood, the breaking of his bones and the pumping of his heart… she felt it all…and it disgusted her but she had to do her duty. She grabbed that pumping organ then ripped it out of his chest. The last general ran away terrified. With her speed, she caught up to him. Focusing chakra on the tips of her fingers, she buried her hand on her back where she found a long pillar of bones. It only took a flick of her wrist to end the general's life.

That same night, Eagle followed the last general of the thunder country to a deserted location. "You're not fooling anyone… you know I'm following you," a voice said from the shadows. The female general smirked….as she summoned the power of the two-tailed demon.

Eagle stepped out of the shadows as her mask hid her anxiety. _This is it…the battle for my first kill. _Her hands trembled as the grip on her spear tightened. Their eyes locked signaling the start of the battle.

The general moved with lightning speed that matched Eagle's. They can't land a direct attack on each other. Jumping meters away from each other, the general bit her thumb and summoned the two-tailed demon. _That's impossible… how can she use a ritual summon to release the two-tailed demon! _Eagle was mentally debating with herself as she dodged the creature's attack.

"Beautiful isn't she? This creature is controlled only by my mind… now that I've told… I have to kill you…" the female general's eyes lazily looked at her target. With that, the lion-like creature charged Eagle. "Is that so… thanks for sharing," the kunoichi remained on her spot as the general's body fell limp… making the creature halt.

"This is impossible… where am I? Is this a genjutsu?!" the general gripped the bars that imprisoned her inside a dark place. "No genjutsu done here… you see my specialty is entering one's mind…" a female voice echoed throughout the place.

"I know that technique… from the Yamanaka clan of Konoha… but your technique requires your target to remain still for a while…" "Oh… I'm surprised you know all that much about us… but let me tell you this… this technique is mine alone… from the moment our eyes met… I already had you. Now, I'm going to make your death rather dramatic," the general's eyes saw how her summoned creature prepares to devour her alive. "NO!!!"

Eagle knelt on the ground panting as her sweat was drunk by the earth. "Killed by your own summoned creature… that's dramatic…really," she said in between her pants.

"HELL NO!!!" Eagle and Falcon mentally shouted as the armies in front of them cheered on.

The blond kunoichi sat on a boulder marking the border of the Thunder Country and Earth Country. Her blue eyes caught sight of another kunoichi with long pink hair as she sprinted to her direction.

It seems that the generals that were killed were only bait for them. Now that the fake generals were dead, the real ones emerge and immediately declared war. In the end, their mission failed. As the two of the Birds of Prey watched the armies of shinobis from the thunder and water country assemble, they wore their mask and held their ground.

"Falcon do you think we have a chance of winning… they're like over a hundred," Eagle tiled her head as she estimated. "More like two thousand," the two turned around to find Kite and Hawk meters away from them. "I thought I ordered you to deliver the message," their blond leader said immediately. "Our summoned creature will sure be faster than us," the Hyuuga heiress said.

Taking into consideration that Hawk and Kite can indeed summon the fastest creatures both in air and land, Eagle dismissed the topic easily.

"Girls… it's not likely that we'll win… but we can give them one heck of a fight," their leader said as she turned around to watch the amassing number of ninjas.

_A/N: Read and review onegai…_


	12. Chapter 11: A Flood of Violence

**Chapter 11: A Flood of Violence**

_A/N: Well, things are getting pretty hot… tsktsktsk… the tension is killing me… so what the heck am I doing?! On with the show… read and review onegaisimasu_

Something faster than the eye can see passed by the enormous wooden gates of Konoha, into it's busy streets and finally to the Hokage tower. Immediately the blond lady buried in mountains of paper works, stood abruptly upon feeling the creature's arrival in the village.

The creature's yellow feline eyes reflected Tsunade's wary expression as she read the contents of the report. In a few seconds blood from her face drained but it didn't last long. Quickly recovering her composure, "CALL FOR ALL ANBUS AND JOUNINS!!!" she barked while her fist crumpled the piece of paper that foretold of the incoming danger. In a puff of smoke, the summoned creature disappeared as Shizune arrived stating all the anbus and jounins were already assembled. "So… it has come to this eh…" a man with long spiky white hair leaned against the door frame of her office and looked directly into her eyes as she nodded in reply.

The sun gradually sank behind the sea of shinobis still amassing on a distant valley. _In the end… I didn't even get to see him. _Her emerald eyes grew glassy for a moment as she tried to remember the sand master's face, voice… everything about him that made her fall for him. Behind the mask's still face, her emotions vanished making her a perfect killer.

"What are they waiting for?" their blond leader gripped her spear-fan as her eyes narrowed impatiently. "I don't know… but they are already prepared for battle," the Hyuuga's legendary eyes scanned each and every part of their enemy.

"Shall we send them an invitation?" the kunoichi grabbed her scrolls and summoned her weapons all at the same time. As the sun was completely devoured by the mountains, fog descended from where the four kunoichi stood as they planted their arrows on the ground and aimed their bows accurately.

There they stood proudly as the moonlight revealed their hooded forms. They wore their mask confidently as their eyes grew steely. This is the night of their greatest hunt. The breeze blew gently making their cloaks wave as the fog spread faster down the hills.

One by one their enemies finally spotted the four shadows standing on the higher ground. "General, there are four unknown shinobis that block our path," a scout reported. "Four? Leave them be…" there was mockery in the general's tone as he dismissed the matter so easily.

The smoke crept into their camp. Screams of pain and agony immediately started as the soldiers come in contact with the fog. "P-poi-son," one said as his skin began to bubble then finally bleed. Alarmed by the incident, the ninjas took appropriate measures to avoid the toxic fumes and as they did arrows showered from the sky.

"Retaliate!" their captain ordered and within seconds archers were firing their arrows at the four unknown enemies but at where they stand and not to mention the wind was blowing against them, their arrows couldn't even touch then hem of their cloaks. A grim line formed on the generals' lips as they watched some of their soldiers writhe and die in front of them. "First wave…annihilate them," one said calmly as the other generals walked back to their improvised camp.

They wore no forehead protectors. They are the birds of prey… they have allegiance to none but their own. Failure was not an option. As battle cries resounded throughout the valley, they stood firm. No one must pass… bent on that thinking alone. They began their war.

Dozens of genins and chunins from both Thunder and water country slowly surrounded the four shadows while they stood quietly as the breeze still blew. _Divide and conquer…_Eagle ordered mentally as she counted the surrounding enemies. Milliseconds after, Falcon focused all her chakra on her fist and punched the ground.

The earth shattered in an instant. The ninjas jump out of danger but lost sight of their targets. "W-Where are they?" one asked as they were about to land but a blink was all it took. One second he was talking then the next his stomach was cut open. One by one shinobis were cut open by their almost invisible enemies.

Those in the distant field stepped back. Their eyes never daring to look away, their teeth chattering and their knees trembled as they saw the sight before them.

The four shadows landed gracefully on the ground as the bodies of their victims landed one by one at their feet. Along with the shattered rocks, blood rained from the sky, soaking the killers' cloak.

Unknown to the enemy, one of them flinched as she set foot on land. _Kite! Are you alright? _One of her comrades asked. _Yeah, just a scratch. _The Hyuuga heiress replied as she tried to ignore the pain on her arm. _You're too soft, Kite. _Their leader finally spoke. _If you keep on sparing your enemy's life, you'll be killed. _The medic nin's words was like a splash of cold water on her face. _B-But their just our age… _Kite looked at the other surviving genins that was trembling in fear. _WAKE UP KITE!!! You swore your allegiance to the birds of prey! You knew this would happen! _The weapon specialist gripped her morning star. _Better theirs… than ours… _everyone stopped arguing at that precise moment after hearing Falcon's statement.

Indeed, those words held no lie just… fatal truth. They have to kill in order to save. That was the true nature of war.

The generals from afar watched in horror as they saw the battle… no, it was not a battle… it was plain massacre. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" one of the generals yelled. _Oh… they're asking for our names… _Hawk twirled two kunais on her fingers. _Might as well answer them… _Kite's grip in her kunai tightened. _Just remember… they must not have an idea who we are. _Falcon stood there unmoving as her eyes watched their blond leader. _I got it! _Eagle said triumphantly.

"Tyr!" one of the shadows stepped forward. _Tyr? What the hell is that? _Hawk raised an eyebrow in confusion. _A god of the Norse mythology. _Falcon explained while Kite followed Eagle's example. "Heimdal!" the other stepped forward. _I knew I heard that name before then I'll be… _"Thor!" Hawk did the same. Finally, "Loki!" the last shadow responded.

The generals gritted their teeth in agitation. "Tyr, Heimdal, Thor and Loki?! Who do they think they are? GODS?!" one said outrageously. "What do you want?" "Turn your backs and forget about betrayal…" one of the shadows replied immediately.

Then there was a long deadly silence. One by one the generals started chuckling then burst into laughing. "Did you actually think we will retreat just because of your little circus tricks?" "True, you might be good but in a war… those who have the number wins…" with a wave of his hand another battalion stepped forward.

_Time to get serious…_Eagle opened her metal fan at the end of her spear, Kite summoned twin sabers, Hawk-a morning star and Falcon took out several long needles in between her fingers.

Their enemies this time were faster and more skilled compared to the first ones. "Byakkugan!" her grey eyes revealed numerous ways to kill her opponents in one blow. Several shinobis were thrown back as large spiked metal ball collided with their bodies. Their eyes shook as their entire body grew painful then numb, as needles impaled their necks. Blood sprayed from their stomachs as a shard fan split them open.

Skilled as they were, they were not invincible. Kite already has a broken shoulder and an injured leg, Hawk has a deep gash in her side and an numb leg, Eagle has a critical wound on her neck and chest whereas Falcon still can't regain her breath after almost being trapped inside a water prison plus both her knuckles are already broken.

Water erupted from the land as the clouds threateningly cluster above them. _This is bad! We have to fly! _Simultaneously, the four leaped let a drop of their blood fall on their back. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!!!" they chanted together. Lighting stuck the wet soil causing electricity to spread throughout the land in a matter of seconds. Ninjas who failed to evade were shocked to death.

Wings appeared on their back in a puff of smoke even before the hit the ground. Tyr had wings of an eagle, Heimdal- a Kite's, Thor- a Hawk's and Loki- a Falcon's. Their wide wings were flapped powerfully as they flew up into the night sky.

The principle was the same as Jiraiya being able to summon a frog's throat. In this situation, the birds of prey figured that they can summon only parts of their summoned creature then use it to their advantage.

"W-Wings?! That's impossible!" "Are they really gods?!" the ninjas started to back down. They watched as the one who called himself Thor swung around his massive morning star like the mythology says he does with his mighty hammer. "H-He can see everything!!!" one of their comrades said before blood erupted from his throat. In deed, the one who called himself Heimdal seems as if he had eyes behind his head as he clearly evaded each and every stealth attack directed at him. In a flash, numerous enemies started clutching their head as if it was about to explode and in a matter of seconds… it did. "The g-god of war…" one pointed at the one who called himself Tyr. In a distant location, the ninjas smirked as they simultaneously impaled the last shadow who called himself Loki. In a puff of smoke, the one they impaled turned into one of their generals then soon after they started stabbing each other seeing the enemies face on their comrades. "N-no way… they have the gods in their side," the ninjas began to run away as the four winged shadows landed on a pile of dead bodies.

"Gods bleed too…" it was none other than the mizukage stepped forward making the retreating battalion hold their ground. In a blink of an eye, he made complex hand seals. Without warning, rain pour upon the battlefield soaking both their allies and their enemies. "Now!" the raikage nodded then in a flash performed hand seals as well. The sky grew blindingly bright then a blast of electricity stuck the four flying kunoichi's.

A massive wave of electricity was absorbed by their bodies paralyzing them. Unable to move, the birds of prey started falling from the sky as the moon grew into a frighteningly crimson shade.

Chains and wires wrapped around their battered bodies as they fell on the earth. "Enough playing gods…" the raikage raised his arm then a surge of electricity traveled from the metal chains and wires to their captives. Containing their pain, the birds of prey bit their lip 'til it bled as another thunder stuck them mercilessly.

They knelt there… bleeding and panting as they watched the moon grew dim with the number of arrows descending upon them.

_A/N: Minna-san gomen it's short but I have plans so please read and review onegaii… oh to avoid confusion_

_Ino is eagle and is also Tyr_

_Hinata is Kite and is also Heimdal_

_Tenten is Hawk and is also Thor_

_Sakura is Falcon and is also Loki  
_


	13. Chapter 12: Consequence of Crimson

**Chapter 12: Consequence of Crimson**

_A/N: I need to wait till all my stories are ready for update so even though this chapter is already ready… it wasn't posted until all my stories have an update. Gomen… Oh… I got a crunchyroll account… user name… littlefalcon… buddy me… maybe we can chat sometime… oh before I forget… read and review please…_

Their chakra almost drained and their body beaten, the four kunoichi closed their eyes waiting for their punishment… that never came. The surprised gasps and shouts of their enemies accompanied by the sound of falling sand made the birds of prey open their eyes.

Her emerald eyes immediately looked to the sky to see it covered with sand. _Don't tell me he's… _even before Falcon could finish her mental statement, sand erupted from the desert floor and devoured almost half of the enemy battalion. _Geez, talk about timing… _Eagle turned around to see the jounins and anbu from the Sand and Leaf village surround the enemies.

His strong jade eyes narrowed as they approached the rendezvous point. According to the hidden leaf's hokage, that was where their traitorous allies were congregating. They increased their speed when they felt clashing of chakra. _It finally began… _sand whirled around him and teleported him to the high ground where the battle field was in full view.

_Tenshi (angels)…_he watched from above as the lighting once again struck the four bound 'angels'. _The four of them held them back? _His eyes scanned the battlefield that was filled with dead and injured shinobi of the Thunder and Water country. _This much damage with their number? Who are they? _With a flick of his wrist, sand rose from the desert floor and shielded the captives from their death.

"It's the Kazekage of the hidden sand!" one jounin shouted as he ran away from the battlefield.

"Why are you amassing your shinobis here? Answer me!" a woman with pig tailed blond hair stomped the ground making it shake. "Don't ask for something that is obvious… Tsunade…" the mizukage pertained to the hokage so rudely.

Everyone was surprised to hear chains torn apart and four hooded figures with wings flew to a higher ground. "Is this your proclamation of war," Tsunade's words were not a question… but more of a declaration. The ninjas from the leaf and sand get ready for battle.

The mizukage and the raikage smirked simultaneously. With that, the true war erupted. Ninjutsu versus ninjutsu. Kunais and swords met. Screams of terror and triumph filled the air while the scent of blood covered the place.

The birds of prey stood on top of a cliff as their eyes reflected their first war. No one dared to look away… they didn't even flinch… they were not allowed to… this was one of the consequences of making their first kill too early… the crimson consequence.

Lightning split the starless skies as rain washed some of the blood from the bodies and was drank by the barred earth. "Looks like the gods are really not on your side!!!" while his shinobis held the enemies at bay. The raikage began on releasing his untrained chakra.

A wave of wet sand tried to swallow him up but was stopped halfway. _Nani?! _The sand master's eyes narrowed agitatedly. "When _dry _sand is the medium… you are in control however… when your sand is in _that _condition… I'm in charge," the mizukage smirked confidently as he made several hand seals making more water explode everywhere.

"Owari da!!! (This is the end!!")," the raikage's powerful chakra turned from a threatening blue shade to a deadly red. The sky lit up almost making night day. "This is bad!" the lady hokage stepped back while Gaara held his ground.

In a flash, there were flapping of wings, cries of agony and pain. Everyone froze as they saw the raikage and mizukage impaled by the _winged gods. _

Eagle and Kite plunged their katana on the Mizukage's sides while Falcon and Hawk did the same with the Raikage. The rain stopped… the sky lit up… the whole battle field grew deadly quiet.

"Y-You b-bastard," the raikage choked with the blood in his mouth as he cursed using his last ounce of strength. Her emerald eyes didn't hesitate to look at her prey's eyes… the final respect she can give to her victim. However, her blood tainted eyebrow rose in inquiry as she saw that the raikage wasn't looking at them… or even her. Soon after light from the man's eyes died out and his weight settled on their swords, Falcon looked back and…

_Tsukikage? Hawk! Kite! Did you send word to the earth country about this?_ Falcon's statement was not normal and composed as it used to be. _N-No… Kite delivered word only to hokage-sama while I sent a message to the Kazekage… as you suggested. _There was a hint of worry in Hawk's mental voice as she replied. _Why what's wrong with them being here? _Eagle sounded more of confused than sarcastic. _Nothing… absolutely nothing… _her forest green eyes glared unconsciously at the Tsukikage while she pulled out her katana out of the Raikage's body.

The body of the raikage and te mizukage landed on the bloody ground as victory cries resounded throughout the battlefield. The war was finally over. Without a second later after they pulled out their blades, the birds of prey flew towards the rising sun.

"Who are they?" the Tsukikage's eyes held a glint of malice as he watched the four fly away. "I have no idea…" the lady hokage replied coolly making sure to hide her proud smile. The sand master's eyes were fastened on the one having wings of a falcon… _I get the feeling we'll meet again. _

The rising sun made the waters sparkle even though there were streaks of crimson in its crystal surface. Four battered maidens stared blankly into nothingness… none of them found their own voice to speak.

No matter no much they tried to wash it off… the smell of blood on their hands just won't disappear. When they tried to close their eyes, each and every face of the person they've killed would plague their senses until they wake up panting. "I think its going to be like this for a while…" the pink haired kunoichi sat on the boulder as she watched her teammates react. "I sure hope it won't take forever…" The blond kunoichi forced a laugh trying to lighten up. "B-but we have to return…" the Hyuuga heiress looked at her pale face from the water. "She's right… our _vacation _is almost done. Plus with the war happening… we are obliged to go back…," the weapon specialist got out of the water and patted herself dry with a towel.

"Sad but true… so… practice your acting… you guys might want to sound very worried about what had happened to the war… that apparently… we _know nothing of,_" Sakura got up and walked towards the forest.

_Is it really over? Do wars end with a single battle? _She asked herself as she jumped from tree to tree. _I'm sounding like I want more battles to come… _shaking her head literally, she sat on a large branch and tried to rethink what made her so doubtful in the first place.

_First… we didn't get enough information on all the hidden villages because of the time limitation. Though, we've proven that the thunder and water country did betray us… Suna was well observed even before the time problem happened… which leaves… the earth country. _

_We didn't have enough information to from the earth country's innocence… Eagle already jumped to the conclusion that the earth's country loyalty to the alliance when we saw that little dam scene. _

_Wait! If my memory serves me right, we saw those shinobis infect the earth country's entire water supply then… they 'dropped carelessly' one of their forehead protector. _

_That leaves the earth country's sudden appearance in the battlefield without any word for us. _

_Its either I'm over-analyzing things…or…there is 1 chance that I'm right… _

She threw a kunai randomly at something that moved. The blade impaled the beetle squarely at its back. As life left the puny insect's body, the pink haired kunoichi returned to her team.

"You ready?" her three friends asked together as they walked up to her. "Y-yeah," reluctantly, Sakura replied as she led the way. _I don't think they're ready to grasp what I know just yet… _the massive gates of the hidden leaf finally came into full view.

Their hands shook as they replaced the symbol of loyalty on their forehead, a thin sheet of metal on a piece of cloth. _I'd like to say there's no place like home but… I think I'm out of line… _a sarcastic smirk split Ino's pretty face before they stepped inside the village once again.

_A/N: Black rose… gomen I'm late… lots of things to take care of… people if yo's like to talk to me… either PM me or add me up in crunchyroll… your choice either way… I'd like having messages addressed to me and not to my stories… Red bird… hope you're reading this… mail me again sometime… _


	14. Chapter 13: Awkward Reunions

**Chapter 13: Awkward Reunions**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back!!! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

"We're back, Hokage-sama," the four kunoichi knelt in respect as they entered her office. "Welcome back… Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura," the lady hokage rose from her seat and addressed each kunoichi with a proud smile. The birds of prey knew this was more than a reassurance that they indeed completed their first real mission successfully.

"What happened, Tsunade-sama?" the worried inquiry of the pink haired shinobi made Tsunade smirk inwardly. They were not alone in the office. A few ninjas and elders were in the same room. "The thunder and water country tried to betray us… luckily we were well informed so we took steps…" a kunoichi holding a pampered pig answered.

"Is everyone alright?" Ino followed Sakura's example and acted innocent as well. "There are a few injured and some in critical condition but thankfully there were no casualties on our side," a man with long whit spiky hair appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry I know you are all tired but I need you four to help in the village hospital to treat the wounded," the hokage said apologetically as she resumed her seat. "Hai," with a courteous bow the four left.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as she discreetly let out a sigh. He knew she was worried about the four kunoichi ever since they tasted their first blood but it seems she worried too much. As his eyes followed their disappearing forms, he can't help but wonder… _Are they really alright? _

Her breaths were short and staggered as she ran around the village trying to find the only person that can take her mind of her merciless kills. Soon after helping out in the village hospital, Hinata immediately left looking for him. At last she caught sight on him near their training grounds. Her grey eyes widened in surprised to see him talking to a kunoichi with a wolf by her side. No one detected her presence not even Akamaru. Maybe it's due to her training or maybe because the pill that makes her presence _invisible _is still working but nonetheless she remained hidden behind a huge tree trunk as she painfully listened to their _exciting _conversation.

From what she heard, the girl in one of the wind wolves tamer of the southeast village. That was all she heard… or at least understood… because even though their conversation progressed Hinata can no longer understand. All she was hearing is the pounding of her heart and her unsteady breathing. Something inside her ached as she heard the two of them laugh together as if the war never happened. Her hand grasped the clothing on her chest as her tears began to appear. She wanted to make her presence known, she wanted for him to see her… she wanted to hear his voice call her name, she wanted him to look at her the way he always used to but how could she appear now?

"Neji!" the bun haired kunoichi exclaimed as she ran after a jounin with long tied hair and grey eyes. "Tenten, you're back…" he said in a calm lifeless manner like he always does. "What the hell is with that greeting? Is that your way of welcoming me?" Tenten put her hand on her hips as she pouted which made Neji smile. "I'm glad you're safe," it was the first time that she saw him smile like that. It made her knees weak and her heart skip.

The evident blush on her face was more than enough to make him flush as well. There a long uncomfortable silence. _Ahhh moooiiii… _Tenten shouted unconsciously. Without warning, she pulled his collar making him lean as he did his lips met hers. Neji blinked a few times in shock then resigned to the kiss.

Ino and Sakura decided to stay a little longer in the hospital to help out. As they were performing a healing jutsu on their patients, they heard them talk about the battle. One patient said "They're incredible! Just like angels… no… like gods," "War gods, I heard them call themselves Tyr, Heimdal, Odin and Loki… the gods from the myths!" the other said excitedly despite his broken leg and side laceration. The blond can't help but smile as did the pink haired medic nin.

"War gods eh… I prefer they call us War Goddess," Ino whispered to Sakura as they left the room laughing. "Sakura-chan!!!" that loud voice could belong to no other than the noisiest ninja in the village. "Naruto, don't shout in the hospital," the medic nin said in a hushed tone as the whiskered blond ran to up to them.

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to talk to you," he said with a grin on his face. The two kunoichi looked at each other then at Naruto. "I'm sorry Ino got to blaze," "No worries. I'll be done here in a little while anyway," with that the two left the blond kunoichi alone in the silent corridor of the hospital.

After she was done checking on the patient's charts, she sat on an empty chair in the nurse's station and started documenting what she had done to each patient. "A-re… Ino-chan," she looked up to find herself eye to eye with the last person she wanted to see. "When did you return Ino-chan?" her other teammate's inquiry made her an excuse to look away from his eyes. "Today," she scribbled something on the chart then shut it loudly. "Why are you guys here?" she avoided looking back into his eyes or even mentioning his name.

"It's troublesome but the hokage wants each person that participated in the battle debriefed. Apparently, I'm the only one available since the other chuunins were sent out on missions," after explaining, without another word the blond led them to each of the rooms coldly.

His onyx eyes wandered to the blond kunoichi leading the way to the next room, she was uncomfortably silent and she was literally distancing herself from him… walking five or seven steps ahead of him. "Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked in his carefree tone. "Yeah," she replied shortly then opened the door to the next room.

As the spiky haired chuunin began asking questions about the recent war, Ino tried her best to stay calm. She was mentally aware of her rapid heartbeat and labored breathing but she kept her cool. _How can I be alright after what I discovered? _Her eyes started to hurt when she remembered the way he reached out his hand to rescue Temari first. _You have already chosen her… so stop worrying about unnecessary things. _ Her tears receded with that thought alone.

"What?!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed as she heard the reason why she was called for. "Ahem, I repeat, You, Naruto, Sasuke together with Kakashi will escort the Kazekage of the hidden sand and his siblings from the forgotten forest to our village," Tsunade reiterated clearly. "What's the matter Sakura-chan? Are you tired?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Er…no… I'm perfectly fine," she recovered from her surprise.

She knew all too well that it was Naruto who insisted that their team should be the one to welcome the Kazekage, they were close friends after all. Also, the unstated purpose of this welcome is clear to her as well. Now that the traitors were exposed, they will do all means possible to break the unsteady alliance. _She _is needed to make sure that doesn't happen. Of course, Sakura being there was only a fail safe plan after all… she has the Copy ninja, the Uchiha protégé and the noisiest ninja in the village with her. She won't expose her identity in not needed.

"You may leave," Team seven left with a bow then met up in front of the village gates. The forgotten forest was only a half day journey. According to the hokage, if they leave now they will just be in time to meet up with the Kazekage.

_I'm not sure I'm ready to face him again. _Her heart feels like it was being crushed and her head feels like its going to explode. _How the hell am I going to act my way out of this one? _Sakura bit her lower lip lightly… a habit she only does when she's desperate.

His chakra was now detectable along with the others with him. The pink haired kunoichi shut her eyes for a moment as if resigning her fate.

"Kazekage-sama," Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura bowed in respect while the energetic blond… "Gaara!!! It's nice to see you again," ran up to the Kazekage with a wide grin. The group decided to take a break first before setting off again, much to Sakura's distress.

Barely making her presence known, she sat on a distant corner trying to calm herself. _He's still as handsome as before. _Gaara's tousled red hair and strong jade eyes were the one she missed very much together with his deep voice and soft touch. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" the puppeteer sat next to her and asked. They became close soon after she saved his life before. "Y-Yeah," she replied awkwardly trying to force herself to smile.

This was too hard for her… no training would've readied her for this kind of situation. It was too painful… it was like looking at a one way mirror. She can see him very well… but he can't. Gaara has no idea of who she is… or what she is to him… now that her hair is pink and her eyes are green, now that she wears her ninja attire. _The one he knew had black hair… dark eyes… a prim and pretty geisha… not a common kunoichi. But even if he knew… he wouldn't care… after all he was the one who left me…_

Standing up abruptly made the others look at her. "I'll just be by the river," she muttered as she walked away. "Is she alright?" Kankuro asked their sensei. "Well… I think she's just tired that's all," Kakashi resumed to reading his favorite book. His jade eyes watched her disappearing form as she walked away.

The splash of cold water on her face wasn't enough to wake her up from her trance. It was too soon. She could've faced him with a perfect façade if she was given enough time to heal… but her would were still fresh. Watching her murky reflection on the water, _pathetic… just pathetic… _she insulted herself as she randomly threw a kunai in a distant corner.

An anguished groan erupting from the bushes surprised her. Taking out her kunai, she assumed a battle stance as five figures jumped out of their hiding place. _Why didn't I sense their chakra when they were THIS close? _The grip on her weapon tightened. "I'm not in the mood to play right now. Trust me… you WILL get hurt," her eyes narrowed fiercely.

A distant explosion alerted the gang. They immediately ran to where it came from to find four shinobi lying on the ground beaten badly while Sakura cornered the last one. "Now be a good boy and tell me who sent you," she said sarcastically as she gripped the man's throat. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice made her drop the guy. "Are you alright…" it was supposed to be a question but as Kankuro observed how the others were beaten and how unscathed the kunoichi was… it became more like an idiotic inquiry.

As the others decided to leave, Kakashi remained with Sakura. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura felt uncomfortable under his all knowing gaze. "Sakura… the way you treated the enemy… have you tasted blood?" the serious tone on his voice made her nervous. Was this the time to reveal her cover? _Great… I messed up real bad… _

_A/N: Read and review…_


	15. Chapter 14: Uninvited

**Chapter 14: Uninvited**

_A/N: sorry guys I've been busy working on my cosplaying career. Hahaha… which turned out to be a big joke. Writing is really what I love best that's why I am here again. Hope you forgive me… Read and Review please…_

The pink haired kunoichi was vaguely aware of everything that was happening around her-the footsteps of the others slowly growing weaker indicating their distance, the droplets of water from the leaves, the groans of pain and agony of her assailants, her cold sweat, erratic heart rate, unsteady breathing and her sensei's stern gaze. Finally, gathering all her confidence she decided to play one desperate trick.

With a surprised gasp, "Gomen Kakashi-sensei, it's just that… today is just had… my… period so… so… they jumped from the corner all of a sudden. They caught me in a really bad mood because of my menstrual pains so… I… I guess I was a little rough," Sakura played out her lady-in-pain role perfectly and she could only pray to whoever god was watching to help her.

His uncovered eye blinked cluelessly for a few seconds then smiled. "SOU DESUKA?! (Is that so?!)" the silver haired jounin exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head. "Warui, Warui (My bad)… I thought… ah nevermind. Come on," Kakashi led the way to the others. Sakura stood there for a moment as her heart just wouldn't stop racing. _I thought I was done for! HELL YEAH!!! The things a woman could come up with. _A relieved smile replaced her confident façade as she soon followed her sensei, leaving her half-dead assailants on the battered battlefield.

Complete silence was an understatement describing their journey back to the hidden leaf. Even the noisiest ninja in the village decided it was best to keep his mouth shut especially after learning from Kakashi that Sakura was not in the mood for his antics. It took all of Naruto's self control not to speak even a single word for about an hour and a half but as the village gates became visible, he took it as a go sign for him to start rambling again.

Team 7 accompanied the Kazekage and his sibling to the hokage tower and was about to leave when… "Sakura… stay here," the lady hokage ordered as team 7 was about to step out of her office. "Hai," the pink haired kunoichi replied obediently while the others left of course with Naruto insisting that he wanted to stay as well. Kakashi and Sasuke needed to drag him out in the end.

_GREAT! This is just great! When I was itching to get the hell away from him, Shishou decides to make me stay and spend another excruciating moment with him. _As the medic nin stood beside her blond shishou, she was mentally screaming at whoever god decided to make her suffer.

The meeting was formal and simple not at all boring but sometimes he found himself stealing glances at the pink haired kunoichi stiffly standing beside the hokage- her silky pink tresses, her emerald eyes, her pink lips but before he got any other details he noticed Tsunade was smirking as if she knew what he was up to. Forcing a cough, he silently dismissed the lady hokage's unstated conclusion and proceed with the meeting.

Hours ago her heart was racing because of nervousness and now she was so sure that her heart is definitely slamming against her chest like there's no tomorrow but this time… for a different reason. A reason Sakura knew all too well but she keeps on denying it. Her emerald eyes lazily wandered to the details of the hokage office, to her table then to the person on the other side of the table.

His unruly crimson hair, the love tattoo on his forehead, his strong jade eyes- her heart stopped and leaped for a moment as their eyes met. Sakura was unconsciously holding her breath as she maintained her cool pretend while their eyes were still in contact. That was the longest half minute of her life. If Gaara didn't look away, she was sure she would die from a heart attack. Her entire body feels the intensity of her heartbeats as her ears were ringing after she heard his deep voice talking to the hokage.

_WHAT THE HELL!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! _The inner Sakura yelled. _I guess… I'm really not over him…yet. _The sad realization calmed her senses and maintained her strong façade.

"Hinata?" a female voice from behind called her. The Hyuuga heiress turned around to she her blond friend with a puzzled look on her face. "Ino…" she forced a smile despite her depressed aura. "Okay…" the blond kunoichi sat on the grass beside her friend. "You know Hinata… I think I know you enough to feel that you're not okay AND based from my girl instincts… you're problem… concerns a boy… and knowing you… it Kiba… right?" her friend did not say anything but instead looked away. "I guess I hit the bull's eye," Ino looked at the clear skies. "Now… I really can say we're definitely 'friends'," she added shortly. Hinata reluctantly looked at her with a question in her eyes. "Shikamaru… I guess… I'm not over him yet… see? We both have problems with men." Ino stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I guess Sakura's right when she said Men are- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Hinata stood up as well and looked at the direction her friend was glaring at.

The doors of the hokage's office opened abruptly. The Hokage, Kazekage and Sakura were not surprised while Temari and Kankuro were dumbstruck for a moment before they greeted the visitor. "Tsukikage-sama," Sakura, Temari and Kankuro bowed in respect while the Kazekage and the Hokage nodded their head politely.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! _Sakura tried to keep her cool but the situation was driving her to the edge. "Tsukikage-sama…you're supposed to arrive next week. What brings you here this early?" Tsunade asked as she remained seated on her chair. "Well, this matter is urgent and it only concerns us as kages," the man wearing the tsukikage robe and headgear glared at Temari, Kankuro and Sakura.

"They're my siblings," Gaara defended roughly letting the tsukikage know his arrogance. "And her?" the old man probably as old as Jiraiya turned to the pinkhaired kunoichi beside Tsunade. "She's my most trusted apprentice… not to mention the smartest kunoichi in this village," the lady hokage said proudly. Sakura refused to meet the eyes of the tsukikage despite feeling his malicious eyes on her.

"So shall we proceed to this urgent matter you wish to discuss?" finally a little tension in the air has lifted. Taking a seat adjacent to the kazeakage's, the tsukikage looked at each kage and started to state his cause. "The so-called _'gods' _of the war between us and the combined forces of the water and thunder country," he started. "What about them?" Gaara's voice indicated his impatience. "It is clear to me that they are on _our _side… if that is true… I am certain that they're not from my country. I suggest… that we make a command… for those _'gods' _to present themselves to us," the tsukikage's voice rang in Sakura's ears as she was slowly losing her self control.

"For what purpose?" Tsunade inquired as she raised an eyebrow. "They aided us in that war. If not for them, we would be caught unprepared. The least thing we could do is to thank them," she added as her eyes never left the tsukikage's. "Precisely… if they should present themselves… we would show them our gratitude for their help," the tsukikage cut the hokage's statement rudely.

"So aside from meeting them… you want them to reveal their identity…" the Kazekage stood up slowly indicating his refusal. "Kazekage-sama… I think it is only fair to know who they are… such killers of their caliber should not be allowed to roam our village without the people knowing how dangerous they are," the sarcastic smirk on the old man's face made Gaara lose his patience but instead of trapping him beneath his powerful sand, the kazekage decided to just walk away with his siblings following him.

With that the meeting ended, the tsukikage was guided to a place where he and his subordinates can rest while the hokage and the pink haired kunoichi remained in the office.

"We don't have a choice," the hokage said silently soon after. "WHAT?!" Sakura finally lost his self control. "The people… are thankful yes… but they are also afraid. Remember Sakura… People fear those who are different… and that fear… turns to hate if not controlled." Her shishou quoted. "People…will hate us?" unconsciously, tears sprung from her eyes as she quietly walked out of the office.

_After all that we've done… they will hate us? Just because… we did something…for them… that they could not do… _her tears had dried while she continued to walk around the village. "Sakura-chan!" that voice could belong to no other. Turning around, she saw her whiskered teammate running to her. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto stopped in front of her then looked at her closely. "Have you been crying?" "No," Sakura replied immediately. "Well if you say so… Sakura-chan… have you seen Gaara? Temari and Kankuro can't find her," the blond started to look around while talking to her. "Naruto… you should address him as Kazekage… he is after all the leader of the hidden sand village. Huh… why are they looking for him anyway?" she inquired knowing that Gaara isn't the type that gets abducted easily.

Soon after Naruto left to search for his friend, Sakura looked at the full moon with a sigh. _He always did like high places. _The kunoichi jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she finally arrived in front of the tallest building in the hidden leaf. _Why am I here anyway? _The pink haired kunoichi was about to turn back when she heard his voice…

"You are…" his voice rang in her ears as if he was shouting at her when in fact his statement was more of like a whisper. Gradually looking back, there she was standing right in front of the very man she least wanted to see.

The cold breeze blew making his scent plague her senses as their eyes met.

_A/N: Okay R n R onegaii… _


	16. Chapter 15: My Kazekage

Chapter 15: My Kazekage

**Chapter 15: My Kazekage**

_A/N: Nihao! Did you miss me? No?! TT That hurts. Hahaha, gomensai for the loooong pause. Here I am again. Ready or not here I go… oh… read and review okay?_

The village was almost peaceful when seen from the highest tower of the Hidden leaf- people confidently walking though the night streets, continuing their business as if no battle had ever happened… unaware of a treat to their peace. A sudden replay of the event a while ago made his strong jade eyes narrow. _Killers of such caliber should not be allowed to roam our village freely. _The Mizukage's voice that reeked with malice rang in his ear. Immediately, the sand on his gourd rumbled roughly mirroring the sand master's mood.

Not only the Hidden leaf and the Hidden sand, but also their own village were saved by the so-called "Gods of War" that alone should be enough for the Mizukage to be thankful for. But instead of gratitude, he doubted their intentions and worse… he plans on making those 'heroes of war' reveal their identity only to let the people hate them. His calloused hand turned white as he unconsciously clenched it. More than anyone else, the Kazekage himself knew the feeling of how it is to be hated- the cruel whisperings and gossips, throwing of rocks, turning of backs, and most especially… the cold…heartless stares. If not for a certain whiskered shinobi, he… Gaara of the Desert would still be trapped in that spiteful place and for certain… he never wished to feel that hostility ever again.

His thoughts were cut short when he sensed a certain kunoichi approaching him. As the sand master recognized to whom the chakra belongs to, a certain dancer with long wavy black hair came into mind. As the pink haired kunoichi landed meters away from where he was standing, the Kazekage decided not to make his presence known while observing the kunoichi who was apparently oblivious of his presence.

The cold wind blew and the clouds covered the full moon. His pupils dilated as he saw a familiar form… her long dark hair… mesmerizing eyes… and intoxicating presence… _Sakura. _Without second thought, "You are…" the sand master stepped out of the shadows with his mind made up. _There is no doubt… she is…_

"Kazekage-sama," her pink hair played with the breeze as she made one formal bow indicating her respect of the person standing in front of her. Though her head made a slight bow the kunoichi never dared to take her emerald eyes off his dark green ones. What she saw in his eyes made sent shiver to her spine for unknown reasons. It was as if he was looking through her… seeing who she really was… and what they had shared days ago.

There was moment of uneasy silence as their eyes were still in contact. "Naruto and the others are looking for you, Kazekage-sama," Sakura decided to begin reluctantly as she immediately averted her eyes from his. A smirk formed on the sand master's thin lips. "Arigato…Sakura," almost immediately upon hearing his statement, the kunoichi turned to look at him only to find him gone. Partly, what surprised her was the word of gratitude so freely given. The Kazekage after all wasn't known to give any form of verbal appreciation but truthfully… it was the way he called her name… the deep, rich tone that almost made her heart stop- that was the gentle, captivating tone he only used to call her 'dancer' counter part when they were only in the company of each other.

Unconsciously, a smile formed on her pink lips as she looked at the city from above. _I can see some things never change… even when it should…_

Even before dusk, the four kunoichi met at their usual training grounds… and without even a greeting of good morning… the pink haired kunoichi immediately verbalized as she arrived "They want to see us… to 'express' their appreciation," Sakura made sure to emphasize her keyword.

Instead of them being taken back, her emerald eyes widened in surprise to see their almost relieved expression. There was a period of uneasy silence then finally someone spoke… "I think it's a good thing…" the blond kunoichi stared at the nearby stream while speaking. "… we'll be acknowledged for the things we did."

"People…will look at us differently. We'll be called heroes," the weapon specialist with dark brown hair said enthusiastically as she twirled a kunai in her finger. "Our families…and friends will know what we have become…" the Hyuuga heiress supported as well.

"Exactly!" the three kunoichi's turned to look at the enraged medic nin. "If we reveal our identity… the people will…yes… look at us… but not as heroes… no, but as _cold hearted murders_. The number of people we've slain… is incomparable to ANY shinobi… not even the sanin…not even the Kage's…" the three kunoichi trembled from shock of what they realized. _Sakura's right… our kills…our capabilities… are those to be feared…not acknowledged…_

"This is the why shishou…the Godaime, is so anxious to make us. This is our destiny as the Birds of Prey… we have already gone too far to back out now. If our Hokage orders it… we will reveal our identity… despite our objections. But… please… give me time…" Sakura looked at them directly with determination radiating from her words. "Do not reveal yourself just yet…" with that she disappeared with the gust of wind. "What will she do?" Hinata asked Ino and Tenten only to be answered by their clueless expressions.

Darkness slowly blanketed the town as the sun started to hide behind the mountains. _The mizukage will be leaving hidden leaf this night. _Her emerald eyes reflected the setting sun as she gently bit her lower lip while thinking. _There's no other way…_

His footsteps resonated through the empty corridors as a shinobi with flaming red hair made his way to his room. Feeling a presence, the Kazekage stopped walking and while his eyes were fixed on a certain pillar some distance away from him. "Kazekage-sama," a feminine voice called as the sun continued to set. His pupils dilated and his heart beat faster… he knew that voice… that sweet scent… that intoxicating presence. Right before his eyes, she stood… in the way he remembered her to be… her long black wavy hair, the dark my mysterious eyes and her aura that draw him to her irrevocably. _Sakura… _

As he was about to approach her, she started to walk away from him. The sand master walked with her on the other side… with only a short distance and a line of pillars keeping them apart. Her pace started to decrease as darkness finally completely enveloped the land… torches lit the way as the moon was covered with thick dark cloud. "Kazekage-sama…" she called again. This time… as she passed by another pillar… a hooded shinobi with falcon wings appeared in her place...still continuing to walk that same pace. Passing by another pillar… she turned into the pink haired medic nin of the hidden leaf.

The Kazekage's feet stopped walking as he witnessed how the dark haired dancer he knew at the hidden sand turned to the war god he saw on the battlefield and finally to the most trusted pupil of the Hokage. "Kazekage-sama," Sakura approached him and knelt on one knee- indicating her great respect.

"You are…" he began as his eyes never even for a second blinked. "I am the Sakura, the dancer, you knew in the hidden sand. I am Loki, one of the war gods, you saw in the battle field…Haruno, Sakura in this village and… I am also known as Falcon… one of the Birds of Prey," the pink haired kunoichi revealed without hesitation as she kept her head bowed and her eyes low.

Almost immediately a ton of questions plagued his mind but he voiced out the one that's most persistent. "Why are you here?" his tone was monotonous as his face did not betray his emotions. "I am here… to ask a favor from you… _**MY KAZEKAGE-SAMA**_," without second thought, she raised her head and looked at the Kazekage's strong jade orbs.

_Little Falcon: This is where it gets interesting hahaha yes I'm a cliff hanger… but you love me no less ayt? Read and review please XD_


	17. Chapter 16: Midnight Falcon

**Chapter 16: Midnight Falcon**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey guys! It's been a while (ouch! Don't hurt me please)… I'm sorry for the long delay but here I am again wishing you Happy Holidays!!! As always read and review okay? ^_^_

It was a moonless night. The night sky was almost empty… there were only a few stars present tonight. From below, a bright light emerged crawled up as high as it can to reach the sky and then exploded brilliantly. Its fragments sparkled like a rain of diamonds in the dark blanket of nothingness. Eventually, more of those shot up endlessly searching the sky and then bursting magnificently at the attempt to reach the impossible height. Several bright shades of colors illuminated the pale heavens.

Exuberant cheers and laughter filled the air side by side with the colorful explosions above. The symbol of their village was seen almost everywhere- in the stores, on the village walls or even on house doors. It was the end of another not really peaceful but blissful year for their beloved village. This year's festival was more celebrated because the people were so thankful that the 'war' didn't make it to their homes. All credit goes to the Gods of War. In every store and in every conversation… they were always brought up- toasts raised, cheers made and gratitude given to the unknown heroes of war.

Her white mask turned into different shades every now and then as different colors splashed the dark night. Yet her head wasn't looking at the brilliance above but rather… the darkness ahead. Her long dark hair played with the cool breeze as her open red overcoat lightly raised its end from the back of her knees feeling the wind as well. On her back, she wore a distinct white circle- the very symbol of their clan. A black tight cloth covered her breasts with only a thin string attached to the hole in the middle of the cloth and then slung over her right shoulder to her left scapula to prevent it from falling away. While her flat stomach was enveloped by a fishnet shirt, her porcelain skin grew more radiant. Her dark cycling shorts hugged her lean curves perfectly. Several kunai holders encircled her right tight. A short katana tied horizontally at her back while two longer ones tied at her left side. Her kunoichi sandals did not make any noise as she slowly turned around upon feeling another breeze coming.

"I knew it… You're leaving us behind!" three shadows materialized upon the breath of the cold wind but it was the one who stepped forward with her long blond hair and enraged sapphire eyes that spoke first.

"Ino, it might get too suspicious if more than one of us disappears," she replied quietly as another burst of brilliance exploded above.

"You're going to follow mizukage, aren't you?" the girl wearing a purple kimono embroidered with blue irises spoke meekly.

The air stopped as if it was dead… as if it was listening to her response.

"Hinata, if my assumptions are correct… then I would go as far as to _end_ the war right then and there," her answer came quick… without hesitation, that it made the others flinch.

"The war has ended… there's no one more to kill," the last of the shadows shook with irritation then tears streamed from her cheeks.

"Tenten… war has taken its toll on all of us… that's why I'm going alone. I don't intend to push you guys too far to lose your humanity," the fox mask she was wearing was smiling… on contrary to the face it was hiding.

"The consequence of our fatal skills is the never ending sight and smell of blood. Even if our eyes are closed or even if our hands are clean, the sight of crimson and the rust-salt scent of blood will never fade. This is the price we have to pay for being 'The Birds of Prey'… for being 'The Gods of War'. I know you guys are still not prepared to shoulder the horrors we did on the battlefield… that's why I'm giving you time to reflect… to think about whether you still want to let everyone know that you ARE a _killer_," This time the kunoichi pulled up her mask to look directly into each of their eyes.

"And what about you Sakura!? Are you prepared?!" Ino's voice was now low and almost broken as her tears trickled from her flawless face to the cold ground beneath her feet.

A confident smirk crossed the kunoichi's beautiful features and made her more radiant than ever. "Of course… I was after all… the one who recommended the idea of forming 'The Birds of Prey' to Jiraiya-sama," her dark green eyes were hard as her words.

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips, Tenten stepped back and Ino stared at her in disbelief. "W…What?"

"I was the one who suggested forming a female assassin group to Jiraiya-sama. But never did I mention a word about wanting you guys to be any part of it… my only request was that…I be included," her final statement was made almost for herself.

"But it was me who decided that you three are most appropriate…" an older man with long white spiky hair stepped into the scene.

The four ninjas seemed to be unnerved by his appearance. It was as if they knew he was there all along. "Jiraiya-sama," they bowed in respect.

"Are you regretting it now? The lives you've taken? The Future you have laid down for yourselves?" he stepped in between Sakura and the three kunoichi.

A long silence, only disturbed by the fireworks, began.

"Sakura… by the looks of it… you've decided to follow through with your plan. Did you know that you'll be labeled as a rebel ninja if you left the village without a kage's order?" he turned his black matured eyes at her.

"I am well aware of that fact. I know shisho would not agree with my plans so I got my order from the 'other' kage. The Kazekage of our ally nation, Gaara-sama," Sakura answered honestly making everyone look at her.

"You've gone as far as to do that, eh? Does he know who you are?" Instead of being surprised, Jiraiya responded rather calmly.

"Hai," she nodded.

"And them?" this time he looked at the other three kunoichi who turned pale all of a sudden.

"It was not my secret to tell," throwing a glance at her friends she returned her eyes back to her superior.

*****

"I am here… to ask a favor from you… _**MY KAZEKAGE-SAMA**_," without second thought, she raised her head and looked at the Kazekage's strong jade orbs.

Her entire body was shaking as she walked by the pillars to reveal her identity. It was not the fear because she was in front of one of the most feared shinobi of their era, not the fear because she was almost asking the Kazekage to agree with the impossible. No, those were little things compared to the rotting feeling that was eating her alive… making her breathing impossible and dissolving her confidence. It was the fear of being rejected… _If he knew who I am… will he still look at me with those eyes?_

The moment their eyes met. Her blood froze… then it was as if liquid fire burned into her veins. The looking into his strong jade eyes made her forget to be afraid. With the last ounce of her diminishing strength, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze. "What is it?" it was only until she heard his deep masculine voice that she remembered how much she had missed listening to it.

Swallowing hard, Sakura stood up and looked directly to her superior's face and began to report her plan.

"No, I refuse to accept it," this was his first reply but it did not surprise the kunoichi at all.

"Kazekage-sama, if _you _really know me. Then you must know that even if you refuse to accept it. I will find a way to make it happen. I just don't want to be called a traitor to my village but if it can't be helped then…

"Gaara… I would rather kill than let you kill. If bloodshed can be avoided, trust me I would do everything in my power to find a way… but if there's no other way besides tainting someone's hand with the enemy's blood… those hands are no other than mine," she said with a resolve that both surprised and angered the Kazekage.

"Why do you want to kill so badly?" her back was facing him as he silently asked.

"Because… I'm the only one… capable… of such murder," she tried to sound as confident as possible but her broken voice betrayed her. Her chest hurts as if she a sharp katana went through her heart. This was the reaction she was expecting… she knew he would look at her as a killer and nothing else. But… expecting the truth and experiencing the truth are two very different things… the lather hurts a thousand times than the first.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and held her tight as possible. It was only then did she release the tears she was unconsciously pushing back. Something warm dripped from her chin to his muscled arm which made his eyes narrow in pain. Her petite hands started to tremble again as she settled it on top of his arm.

His lips brushed across her pink tresses. "You're not a killer… that much I know for certain," he whispered so close to her ear it sent jolts of electricity all over her body. With that, she cried harder.

Turning her around, he tipped her chin only to initiate a bruising kiss. His lips crushed her in a fiery exchange. Her arms wound around his neck to steady her against the intense pleasure that flooded her very existence. While his hand was possessively on her waist while the other on the back of her head to make her escape impossible.

Everything was swirling when he reluctantly stopped. His forehead on hers… his fierce jade eyes locking hers… "Go if you must… but I lay on you this command, that you return… come back to me… alive and well," his lips hovered an inch above hers that she could almost feel his warm breath on her rosy cheeks.

He had done the impossible… he pulled her out from darkness and even more… he had given her a light that is her own. Her tears now flowed for a different reason. Her forehead protector landed on the ground as she said her goodbye.

*****

"Sakura…Ino…Hinata… Tenten, I don't know how much misery we've put you into. Even if you describe it to me, I won't feel close to what you're feeling but… I do not regret his decision I've made in choosing you. Because, now that I see you standing here… you've proven yourselves already. That you can be stronger without losing your humanity… you see… _guilt_… is the proof that you're still human. All people get into a point of breaking down… its just that … some people handle it better.

"No matter you guys think always remember three things. One: you did what you had to do. Two: a lot of people are alive because of you. And three: I'm proud of you," Jiraiya's sincere wrinkled smile dissolved the building tension.

Sakura replaced her mask but she can't hide the tears that escaped from her eyes and trickled to the ground.

"What's with the mask?" Ino's loud and cheery tone returned with a vengeance.

A smile appeared though hidden by the still face. "Wearing a mask elevates my performance to the highest state. All emotions are hidden beyond the still face," she quoted as she began to turn around.

"Live free…" the three kunoichi looked up upon hearing Sakura's statement and then… a smile lit up their faces despite the tears in their eyes.

"Die well," Upon hearing her friends' voice… she turned to look at a distant dark corner and then disappeared completely.

Within the shadows, his hand gripped the forehead protector tightly. His strong jade eyes reflecting the spot she was a second ago.

"… My consent to kill… is also my consent to die,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Happy holidays guys! Read and review please!!!_


	18. Chapter 17: Flight of the Eagle

**Chapter 17: Flight of the Eagle**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey, guys! Yes, I'm still writing. Never fear I would never stop it's just that I have been soooo busy with school. As if sensing my delay with my updates, the school gave us a four day vacation so I'm writing away. Read and review guys!!!_

"Why did you let her go?" a male voice from almost all direction echoed from the dark balcony he was leaning from. The fireworks no longer lit the moonless night sky and the city lights started to grow dim. Darkness was growing.

His sharp jade eyes still focused on the scenery below as his composure did not waver. He knew 'they' would be looking for him. "Stand before me and maybe I can entertain your questions," his deep, strong voice emanated his authority as the Kage of one of the largest ninja villages in the world.

The darkness behind him began to move and materialized into three hooded figures. Finally, the Kazekage tore his gaze from the streets below and rested on the intruders in his room. "You just granted her death wish," the other hooded figure said as they stood in front of him motionless.

"She HAD her death wish when she, together with you, became what you are now," Gaara replied with a confident tone that did not betray his brewing anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the three that stood before him. The wind howled as the night grew deeper still.

His glare could've made ANY shinobi shrink. But not 'them'. In their hooded guise, they recognized no authority but theirs. The man before them had the same status as a man they would meet in the streets but he is after all… an important person… to one of them.

The long uncomfortable pause and the lack of reply made his temper snap. "And why are the rest of you here? When you could've chosen to be with her? To help her!" he approached them as a predator does to a cornered prey.

"She instructed us to remain here," the silent one finally spoke as Gaara continued to approach them. Somehow the tables were turned and Gaara was, now, the one asking the questions.

"You always do as you're told?" he asked with sarcasm reeking from his already arrogant tone. A few feet away from the three, he stopped and crossed his arms above his chest as his eyes never lost their sharp, accusing look. "I could've gone with her without hesitation if not for me being a Kazekage to the Hidden Sand. But you… you never carried such burden… you _CHOSE _to remain here. In the safety of the Village walls, while one of you risks her life so your IMAGINARY peace can last," Gaara was surprised at himself. He was never a person to nag. In fact, he was never a person to talk at all. But he felt the need to do something from where he stood. Sakura left… there was nothing he could do to stop it but here in this situation… he felt a need to intervene.

"We already brought peace! What she's chasing is nothing more than an illusion that we have failed to complete our mission," the monotonous tone was gone replaced by an irritated tone as one of the shadowed figured moved forward.

"What's your point? If she's wrong she'll just return empty handed and your peace will remain. Let me tell you what you're afraid of… you're afraid… that she's right… that the so called 'Peace" you brought was transitory and that you WOULD have to kill again to make it permanent," his tone was not one that belonged to a Kage or a Shinobi… it was a one only spoken by those who HAVE killed… no… not killed… slaughtered… as many as 'they' did.

Their defeat was obvious in their silence. No one dared to move or even breathe in their almost forever pause. "She's the only one strong enough to continue…" the male voice changed to feminine one he recognized.

Instantly, the windows in his room opened to let a little illumination in. There standing before him three kunoichi he knew, hooded by darkness no more. "What do you plan to do about the Mizukage's order to reveal your identity?" the three were surprised to see his face unnerved by the revelation of their identity.

Looking at each other quickly, Ino, Hinata and Tenten took out a piece of paper from their cloaks and smirked. "She asked us to remain quiet until she gets back," the blond kunoichi waved Sakura's letter gently.

"We apologize for our rudeness Kazekage-sama. We just needed…" The Hyuuga heiress began but was cut off by the Kazekage.

"I found no fault in your actions. But the Mizukage as well as the people _expect_ the so called "Gods of War" to reveal their identity the next full moon. Who will you present then?"

*****

"Shizune, will you summon Sakura?" the lady hokage ordered as she dealt with a mountain of paper works on her messy desk. Her apprentice bowed respectfully soon after she left the office.

"I sent Sakura away on a mission," the white haired hermit told Shizune and Tsunade as he was on his way to her office.

"A mission?" the Fifth hokage's thin eyebrow rose in curiosity then her eyes narrowed in realization. "Shizune just get the files from the elders," she waved her assistant away as her eyes lingered on her husband.

"You allowed her to leave?!" Tsunade tried to keep her voice down but failed greatly. In truth, she was only half surprised that Sakura found a way to leave without being called a traitor to the village. Sakura was, after all, a _very _stubborn but also _very _smart girl.

"Before you throw me out of the window, it was not me who gave her permission. You know as well as I do that _I _don't have such authority even if I am your husband," Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender as his face held that boyish grin she fell in love with.

"Gaara?!" Tsunade's temper cooled off a little as she slumped back down on her chair and began to massage her forehead.

"So what do you plan to do about the next full moon?"

"With Sakura gone, I guess 'they' are already planning something about it. I just hope Sakura's wrong about the Mizukage…" The lady hokage sighed as she resumed her paper works while Jiraiya nodded in agreement. _Sakura stay alive at the very least._

*****

His words woke her up like a splash of cold water in the face, she IS afraid to kill again. The dark streets held no threat to her as they did when she was a gennin or even a chunnin. There was not a single threat in this village that will hurt her that much she knows. This was of course thanks to the training they had to be the so called "Birds of Prey".

Her feet stopped a few feet in front of her house as she recognized a figure she knew all too well, leaning against the wall. The spiked ponytail and the lazy posture were dead giveaways.

Her breathing and her thoughts stopped all together as the figure approached her. "Hey Ino," God, his voice was still unreasonably alluring even though all he did was call her name.

"Shikamaru," she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she remembered the dream she had given him. In that dream, he chose to save Temari FIRST and that was all that mattered. "What brings you here?" she perfected her professional façade as she cleared her mind from wandering off.

"Just gave a report to your father… my father was too lazy to give it personally. Troublesome really," he scratched the back of his head carelessly in an oh-so-Shikamaru way.

"Then you better get going. The Kazekage and his siblings will be leaving the village tomorrow early. I suggest you get some shut eye already," she passed by him without even meeting his gaze.

"Wait, why do I have to get up early just to see them off?" Shikamaru grabbed her elbow just to stop her from running away. His lazy tone dissolved by the seriousness of his actions.

Suddenly, it was all too much for her to handle. His carefree façade and his apparent lies. "Don't ask me questions you already know the answer to!" she pulled her arm away from his reach as she backed away from him like a wounded deer does to a hungry wolf. "You chose HER over me, Shikamaru. You saved her first," the words just slipped out of her mouth instantly she didn't have time to think it through then upon realizing her slip up she looked away.

The report was just an excuse to see her again. The last weeks were almost intolerable. He barely made it through his missions alive because his mind was wandering else where. After their break up, he was still at a daze as to the 'why' of it. Did he do something wrong? Had she found someone else? Dozens of questions plagued his head from the moment she declared an end to their relationship.

He would've been elated to see her jealous over the blond sand kunoichi but her words held another meaning to it. "My dream… you… _SAW_… my dream… you were _IN _my dream?" Shikamaru began to step forward only to make Ino back away.

She could've made a perfect lie to get out of this situation but her exhaustion from all the pretenses they did was finally wearing her down. Telling another lie felt impossible. "I made your dream," Ino's sapphire eyes met his as she held her head high. "I wanted to know where I stood… in you life… what to hope for and what to let go. When you made your choice, it was clear that I also have to make mine," it was only then did she realize that she was already crying openly.

The sight of this strong intellectual woman he loves so much in tears was heartbreaking. The need to hold her was overwhelming but he knew that if he did just that she would run away. He needed to hold back just for a little while longer. "You idiot," he mumbled with his voice shaking with his need to embrace her.

"In that dream, You and Temari were hanging on a cliff when I arrived. I pulled her up first because… she was heavier than you! The boulder you were hanging on would've given way if I pulled you up first!" there was an unexpected impatience in his voice that she never heard before.

Her mind failed to register what she just heard. As expected from Nara Shikamaru- to use his brains before his heart. His response to her test was logical… reasonable… and yet she failed to comprehend it. In the end, she just saw what she wanted to see. "But that means…"

"I love still you Ino," his well known self control crumbled as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight with no intention of letting her go.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey so much drama again. Time o update License to Kill… read and review guys!!!_


	19. Chapter 18: Women's Intuition

**Chapter 18: Women's Intuition**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's not my fault I'm late! The site had some problems I was supposed to update earlier… like yesterday… yeah, I know I'm still late but you miss me and that's all that matters. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Read and review like always, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_**Apologies:**__ Even I got confused while writing so instead of 'tsuchikage' I wrote mizukage. It was in chapter 16 I think and it was Ino's line it went "You're going to follow __mizukage__, aren't you?" now that, that's straightened out let's continue shall we?_

_Underestimating is one of the reasons shinobis die unreasonably. _Her emerald eyes reflected the small group of earth ninjas below- the tsuchikage included. It was not difficult catching up to them even though the group left the hidden leaf village a day before she did. With her trained speed and the skill that can summon falcon wings, it was only expected but of course… other than that… she is one of the feared Gods of War.

As soon as she felt their charkas nearby, she maintained her distance. Her mission was to infiltrate not eliminate… at least not yet. Besides with the number of bodyguards the kage has, it would be suicide. Usually, a kage brings only three to four guards with him at the very least two high-skilled jounins or anbus but the tsuchikage had five jounins and four hidden anbus with him. _It was as if he IS expecting attack. _

"I hope to god I'm wrong about this," the massive gates of the Earth country began to open, welcoming back their kage. In the shadows of the wall, she hid her long pink tresses and began her infiltration as an old woman who can barely walk or hear.

****

The sun rose high in the clear sky as the people went in and out of their village gates. Her grey eyes reflected each passer by as her mind was still unstable from the consequences of war and Sakura's revelations. _How can she be so strong? It's like she became a completely different person after falling down once. Compared to me who…_her train of thought was disturbed when she felt a very familiar presence approaching her. Not wanting for see him, Hinata began to walk away.

"Are you avoiding me?" the shinobi with inverted tattooed triangles on his cheeks asked as he saw her start to leave. His monstrous dog just quietly stood in between the two as if feeling the tension.

"Why would I do that?" her voice turned cold never betraying her true self. She was glad her back was still facing him. She wouldn't know how to answer him directly if she was looking into his eyes.

"Then why can't you even look at me?" Kiba ran in front of her to make her stop but still she refused to look at him. "This is the first time we've talked ever since you came back. Whenever I see you, you run away. Did I do something wrong?"

His tone was pleading and she knew that if she even glanced at his face it would break her heart to see the innocent look in his onyx eyes. _This is too much. How can you ask me that question when I saw you with her?! _Being so sick of holding back, Hinata raised her eyes to meet his. Her glare surprised him but did not scare him. "The day we returned I saw you with another girl," her voice was shaking from her broken temper.

To see that anger in her eyes made him mentally step back. Never did Hinata let her emotions overpower her control and to think it was because of him made him feel irrationally guilty. Upon hearing her reason, it was if a heavy weight on his heart dissolved replaced even by an overwhelming sense of elation. A boyish smirk appeared on his face as he pulled her forcefully into his arms. "Hinata, that was Tenko from the Southeast… she is to become my sister-in-law next year," Kiba drew back only to look into her eyes.

The Hyuuga heiress felt her blood rising from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. "Eh… that was…" she struggled out of his strong arms in embarrassment but Kiba would not have any of it.

Tipping her chin with his fingers, she let her meet his gaze. "If I had known that jealousy can bring this much spunk in you, I would've tried it earlier," he lightened the mood making her blush harder.

"What was that…" his lips covered hers, sealing off any other words she had in mind while Akamaru sat in the corner averting his eyes to the loving scene.

_Sakura said be on the look out but for what? _Her best blades twirled in his fingers as she walked by the city streets. It was a dangerous habit she made when she was in deep thought and also because people would stay away from her while she's doing it.

Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the people passing by without care. In an instant, she caught her blades in her hand as she slowly looked back at the person who just walked by her. _Short purple hair and amethyst eyes… that was Yuki from the Thunder country. But isn't he a chef in the raikage's manor? Why is he here?_

Upon instinct, Tenten began to tail the guy all around the village. All through out there seems to be nothing strange about his habits but something in her gut tells her something else.

"Tenten?" she turned around only for a second to find the Hyuuga protégé walking towards her. As she tried to look for Yuki in the crowd, he disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Neji took note of the worried look in her eyes.

"Its nothing," the kunoichi dismissed as she abandoned tailing the Thunder country's chef.

*****

It had been three days since she began her infiltration and so far she has found nothing that would prove her theory. Except that, the people of the village admires their kage so much they almost worship him. Criminal rates are almost zero and there was never a word spoken against him by anyone which was disturbing.

_One can be a great leader… but not this perfect. _Still convinced that something was off, Sakura sneaked into the kage's tower by the shadows of the night. Looking around, she thought there would be more shinobi. Not that she was bragging or anything but there hardly was anyone inside to defend the kage if a mass attack were to happen.

_With the numbers of guards the Tsuchikage has when he visited our village, it was surprising to see that there hardly was any real defense throughout the entire village. _She but her lower lip in deep thought. _This just doesn't add up. _

From around the corner, the kage appeared silently. Thankfully, Sakura managed to hide her presence in a flash. He entered the library so she waited outside.

Waiting for almost three hours, the kunoichi decided to check the library out. Her emerald eyes widened in shock to find an empty room. With her trained eyes, she scoured each and every niche the kage was nowhere inside. _But I'm sure that was no bunshin…_

Her eyes traveled thoroughly through each of the corner and stopped on one book shelved on her side. The dust present on the books beside it were thick whereas there were barely nothing on this one. _Which indicates that it was always used. _

Pulling the book out without hesitation, the kunoichi expected the book to hold the secrets she was trying to uncover but instead, the entire bookshelf began to move. Behind it was another door.

"Konoho and Suna are still recuperating from war. The right time to strike is now! As we speak, someone is already taking care of the Kazekage," the voice echoed throughout the hidden chamber.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hopefully, the site will be okay because I need to update my other stories. Read and review okay?_


	20. Chapter 19: Holding Off Darkness

**Chapter 19: Holding Off Darkness**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes! It's an update! I bet you weren't expecting this? It's all because of your reviews so keep 'em coming okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His amethyst eyes were carefully scanning each and every face he met on the street and stores. Although he was acting like a normal tourist, his act can never get passed _their _eyes.

"Funny running into you guys," the mind walker said as she hid in the shadows as her blue eyes followed the young man.

"His eyes contain great malice I couldn't ignore," the weapon specialist sat in by Ino's side as she twirled her kunai in her finger.

"Shall I go greet him?" the Hyuuga heiress transformed herself to that chef she pretended to be when they were in the thunder country. The one that had long wavy blond hair. Toko.

"Kite, you know what to do. I have faith in your acting skills. Make us proud," With her _'name'_ called, Hinata knew this was already an unspoken mission.

"Eagle and I will be watching closely don't worry," Tenten reassured her as she walked out of the alley casually and approached the young man they were stalking.

"Yuki!" she waved her hand enthusiastically in the air as she ran up to him.

"Toko?" he turned his head to see a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. "What are you doing here?" he tried to sound casual.

"I'm here with some friends. Why are you here? Weren't you chosen to be the head chef of the thunder country's royal family?" she asked so directly because that's what clueless girls do. That's also the reason why she approached him with the disguise he knew.

"I was just looking for fresh ingredients," Yuki scratched the tip of his nose with his forefinger.

Kite's eyes narrowed dangerously upon hearing his excuse. _Lie! You have not even once glanced at the stores. You were not even in the shopping district. Ever since you entered the village, you were checking out every place a shinobi would often hang out. _"Is that so? How long will you be here? Want to hang out sometime?" she grabbed his arm playfully.

"Not long. I have to get back immediately," this was the only thing he said that was true. Soon after saying their goodbyes, they separated ways.

Stepping into the darkness, she dropped her guise. "We need to follow him closely. His lies are making me nervous," Kite looked at her two teammates who agreed with a silent nod.

In the cover of the moonless night sky, the Birds of Prey made their move. "Hawk, check out his place for clues. Kite and I will follow him," Eagle watched as the young man named Yuki left his room and began walking around the town again.

"Agreed," within an instant, Hawk was gone, leaving the two to tail their target.

Effortlessly, they remained in the shadows as their target moved about. "For a guy looking for ingredients, he sure is not looking at any," the mind walker whispered to her companion as they continued their mission.

"Hinata?" Eagle and Kite almost jumped out of their skin as a voice shouted from afar.

Casually, the two approached the shinobi with inverted triangle tattoos on his cheeks. "Kiba-kun," the Hyuuga heiress greeted while Ino was still trying to keep an eye on Yuki.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiba inquired as he tilted his head innocently. The two was about to make something up when another voice answered.

"We're playing hide and seek, dummy," another kunoichi joined the scene much to the two's relief. "Now, if you don't mind. I'll be taking these two away. It's a girl thing," Tenten winked at him mischievously, making the young man blush.

"We have a problem…" Hawk immediately said as they were alone again in the darkness.

***** 

"Gaara? Why don't you just relax?" his older brother suggested as he was getting drunk with the sake in his hand and a dancer at his side.

This was a small celebration for the kazekage's arrival from Konoha. Every general was in the room with their chosen geisha for company. Yet not one woman in the room held his attention, there was only one who ever did.

"Kazekage-sama, this is for your safe return," one of the generals raised his cup for a toast.

The geisha who was at his general Ootani's side a while ago now made her way towards him with a bottle of sake in her hands. "Kazekage-sama," this woman named Natsume bowed her head respectfully as she was about to pour Gaara his drink.

"I'm sorry. I'll be the one doing that," every head in the room turned to see a very elegant geisha- her long black hair went past her shoulder, her skin glowing porcelain, her eyes black as the night sky. Her kimono was in the color of the cherry blossoms with a red phoenix embroidered in detail around her form.

"Oi Gaara, it's _your _dancer, Sakura," Kankuro teased his little brother but when he looked at him a smirk appeared on his drunk face.

His strong jade eyes widened in surprise upon meeting her fearless gaze. Just with that there he had no doubt who she was. The Kazekage prayed that his face didn't betray his true emotion as she made his way towards him.

Natsume's grip on the bottle's neck tightened as she made way for the new comer. "I'm Sakura, Kazekage-sama," the elegant geisha presented herself with such poise it made the other geisha feel sloppy.

Regaining his composure, the sand master gave his approval with a nod and raised his cup to be filled by her.

With a smile, Sakura sat by his side and poured his sake. With that the room grew noisy yet again.

*****

"What is it?" Kite's translucent eyes reflected Hawk's disturbed expression.

"I saw dozens of shinobi files in his room. I don't know how he got a hold of those information but right now, that's not important," she was still catching her breath as she reported. "Those shinobi files in his rooms… I think those people are the most likely candidates to be the Gods of War,"

"So you're saying that Yuki's here to uncover the Gods of War's true identity?" a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh this will be interesting…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	21. Chapter 20: Unveiling

**Chapter 20: Unveiling**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My caffeine haze has lifted but that's no reason for failing to update right? So here it is! Another update! Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Hawk, can you remember every file Yuki has?" the mind walker's blue eyes were focused as she bit her lower lip- a mannerism she had inherited from her pink haired friend.

"Every word," Tenten, the weapon specialist, just like the other Birds of Prey, was trained to sharpen imprint every single detail with just a passing glance. It may not be as accurate as Sakura's but almost as perfect and that is enough.

"Looks like we get to be on stage, after all," the Hyuuga heiress had begun to shed her shy demeanor at least when she's with them. Tenten and Ino gave nod then giggled like girls sharing a secret.

_**"Under the darkest sky, the gods will descend in the village where the silver light never vanish"**_

__These were the words written in blood, delivered by untamed falcons to the remaining three kages. It was a riddle simple enough for any kage to break. Under the darkest sky- in the night when there will be no light. The gods will descend- the gods of war will reveal themselves. In the village where the silver light never vanishes- in the village where the moon never disappears… the moon village… a village that fell victim to the shinobi wars and was now an empty shell of the once lively town.

The Tsuchikage and his trusted guards were the first to arrive, barely nearing dusk. The victorious smile plastered on his face cannot be entirely covered by the mask of his formal regalia. In the middle of the village, they waited as the sun sunk slowly in the horizon.

"Aren't you too exited, Tsuchikage-sama?" from a distance, the lady hokage arrived with her husband at her side and a few trusted guards.

"Ah, well, to meet the greatest war heroes of our time one can not be too excited," indeed, the Tsuchikage's voice held anticipation but of something else other. "It's a rare opportunity that the Kazekage has wasted," there was a tone in his voice that held something back.

"Indeed," Tsunade shortly replied as she took her place beside the Tsuchikage.

The Kazekage already sent a message to the hokage and tsuchikage that he can not be present on this event but his reason remained unclear.

_Three days ago…_

Her black orbs took into detail everything her passing glance had touched. With her eyes trained to come close to being a Byakugan, she already noticed the weakening chakra flows of everyone in the room except for one. _Clever little spy… _

"Ootani-sama, here," Natsume, the General's favorite geisha, offered to fill his empty cup.

In a flash, the cup shattered in the distant wall- a sharp hairpin was still vibrating as it impaled the hard wood. Everyone in the room looked at the dark haired dancer who had her hand extended. Slowly, Sakura rose from her seat beside the Kazekage. "I think you've had too much to drink, General," she said with an innocent smile. The room grew into frenzy as they saw the spilled sake of the general that splashed on a blooming lily turn into the shade of death.

His jade orbs narrowed in anger as the brown petals fell quietly on the matted floor. He ordered his sand to emerge immediately but nothing happened. When he wanted to turn around and check his gourd, his body failed to move and as from what he can tell everyone in the room was in the same situation as he was in. Paralyzed. Helpless.

Natsume elegantly stood as she eyed the only person able to move in the room except for herself. "I knew something would go wrong when you came into the room. No worries. I'll fix this unwanted complication easily," she withdrew several shurikens from her kimono sleeve.

"I knew you were a lying bitch from day one, does that make us even?" her long dark hair fell flawlessly on her back as she removed her sharp decorative hairpins.

The battle didn't even last a minute! In the middle of the room filled with unmoving bodies, Sakura held her enemy by her neck, her feet lifted several inches from the floor. "Who…the…hell…are…you?" Natsume said in between her struggle for air.

"An ally of the hidden sand," Sakura smiled then she threw her hairpin in the incense stand. The moment the incense was filtered from the air, everybody in the room regained control over their bodies.

Sand immediately wrapped the defeated spy under its powerful grip. The commotion sent the guards and other shinobi into the room for back up.

"Whoa, you have one hell of a taste for women, Gaara," the puppet master tapped the shoulder of his little brother as the dark haired dancer approached them.

"Are you alright, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura's eyes remained on the floor as they should be but her heart finally began to beat normally after being reassured that he was safe.

His fists discreetly clenched. He wanted no more than to pull his kunoichi into his arms and ravish her lips until she was breathless but he maintained his composure. They were under the eyes of the public, revealing her identity was the most stupid thing to do.

"Kazekage-sama, a message arrived for you," the messenger knelt on the doorstep, holding the unopened scroll. His eyes narrowed then turned to the geisha standing before her. Only to find her gone.

_**"Under the darkest sky, the gods will descend in the village where the silver light never vanish"**_

__In his dark office, the Kazekage watched the village from his open window. Walking into the shadows, he pulled the hiding kunoichi into his arms tightly. From the moment she had stepped out of his sight, he almost forgot how to breathe on his own. Only now, when his senses are filled with her scent can he remember how to breathe again.

The moonlight made her long pink hair glitter and her emerald eyes sparkle more. She drew back only to let their lips meet in a time that she wished was for eternity. Their unspoken words told through the melding of their lips and the dancing of their tongues.

"Gaara… I need a favor from you…" when their passion subsided, Sakura was able to get a hold of her reason. While still in his arms, she stated her favor.

"What makes you think that's what they're thinking?" he ran his fingers on his unruly crimson hair.

"Women's intuition," she smiled then initiated another sensual lip match.

*****

The moon village sparkled under the moonless night. Shards of crystals growing on the village's very ground reflected the little light they have from the shining stars.

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed in anticipation as they heard flapping of wings from afar.

With a strong gust of wind, they closed their eyes. As the wind passed, before them in on the ruined rooftops of the buildings stood four winged shadows.

_They're here. _The smirk on the Tsuchikage's face remained unseen as the four figures landed in front of the two kages. Quietly, they knelt on one knee- a show of great loyalty.

"Do you not know respect?! Remove your hoods and present yourselves," the Tsuchikage said as he gave the enraged command.

Obediently, the Gods of War did as they were told.

His pupils dilated as he literally took a step backward. _This can't be! It's not possible! _"Something wrong, Tsuchikage-sama?" the lady hokage asked as she turned her gaze from the four figures to the stiff kage beside her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Evil cliffy! Read and review please! _


	22. Chapter 21: Permission to Lie

**Chapter 21: Permission to Lie**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I had some free time so I decided to update! Don't get me wrong I'm as busy as a bee this month I just had to relax and unwind for a bit so this chapter came to be. Read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!!_

His shaking forefinger pointed at the four men incredulously. His eyes never dared to blink. "They're not the Gods of War!!! It's impossible!!!"

"Why? Two of them are missing nin from my village months ago and the other two are probably from the hidden sand. They are known for their capabilities in combat and ninjutsu. I can very well say that they are the most fitted candidate to be the Gods of War." The lady hokage looked at the four men kneeling in front of them who claim to be the Gods of War.

_I know their capabilities well. That's why I abducted them from the very beginning… they can't possibly be the Gods of War… because these people are… _The Tsuchikage regained his composure in an instant.

_Flashback_

The moon barely gave light to her paper-filled office as the lady hokage was still immersed in paperwork. The automatic stamping action of her hand came to a halt upon feeling several presences in the room. "Did your training leave out manners? When did you forget how to knock?" Tsunade resumed her work despite the three kunoichi stepping out of the shadows.

"Hokage-sama," the three bowed lowly in respect.

"Tsunade-sama," the mind walker began. "We've decided to let the world know who the Gods of Wars are." Her sapphire eyes looked directly at her superior's without hesitation.

"What's the catch?" even though she never really spent too much time with these kunoichi, as a woman, she knows that they won't surrender to the Tsuchikage's will without a plan.

"We are going to present ourselves as one of the missing nins," the Hyuuga Heiress found the confidence to speak up. "The ones who have enough abilities to pass as a God of War,"

"You need to look through dozens of files just to accomplish that," Jiraiya entered the room through the window. Nobody was surprised though.

"We already chose our candidates plus Sakura sent several candidates from the hidden sand as well," The weapon specialist took out the files. Four thick folders landed solidly on her desk.

"Do you know the consequences of your action if the Tsuchikage is _not _an enemy? You'll be executed for lying to a kage of an ally nation!" Tsunade stood up and slammed her fists on the desk.

"If they are truly our ally… they'll understand," Ino smirked and did the other two. They knew they have won this debate.

_End of Flashback…_

_Gods of War or not… MY plan WILL SUCCEED. _There was a flash of light from the Tsuchikage followed by a massive explosion. The Gods of War immediately shielded the lade hokage. The fumes from the blast immediately burned their way into their lungs, incapacitating them on the spot.

"Gods of War or not no one can survive after inhaling _that._ It's a specially made disease made to wipe out an entire country. You're actually lucky, Hokage-sama. They managed to contain the fumes all for themselves," Tsunade still can not approach the Gods of War as the fumes hovered above them.

"Now, that they will be erased from the picture and the Kazekage is no more. It's a battle between your country and mine, Tsunade," the Tsuchikage escape with a puff of smoke even before the hokage can lay her hands on him.

One of the Gods of War disappeared with a puff of smoke. It was the bunshin Ino had made to take Sakura's place. As the poison made their way into their organs, they can no longer assume their disguise. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were lying face down on the ground writhing in pain.

_Flashback…_

"You shouldn't go to meet the Gods of War," her emerald eyes commanded his every attention.

"Why?" the sand master crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have the assassin they sent in custody. If _she_ reports back that her mission succeeded then the Tsuchikage will think you are dead… for the time being," she shared her thoughts openly with the only person she wanted to be honest with.

"What good will that do?" Gaara walked up to her and wound his arms around her waist from behind as they watched the barren wasteland from his open window.

"It will make the Tsuchikage arrogantly stupid," she smiled as she leaned her weight against his. "Also… I need to see your list of missing nin files. The Birds of Prey need to assume another identity," she turned around and playfully winked at him.

"What makes you think that's what they're thinking?" he ran his fingers on his unruly crimson hair.

"Women's intuition," she smiled then initiated another sensual lip match.

_End of Flashback…_

The next morning, the hidden leaf's fastest messenger falcon arrived with a message for the Kazekage.

After the messenger delivered the message, he left the room automatically. "What is it?" Sakura stepped out of the shadows as something in her gut didn't feel right.

His jade eyes widened in shock as he read the contents. Gaara immediately handed the scroll to the anxious kunoichi across him.

The scroll landed with a thud on his carpeted floor as Sakura's body trembled uncontrollably. "I…I need to go back," she quickly turned around but the Kazekage grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you," the sand master's hand wandered from her arm to her hand.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	23. Chapter 22: Declaration of War

**Chapter 22: Declaration of War**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her emerald eyes reflected their joined hands. Squeezing his warm hard, she shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep painful breath. "No, you can't," immediately, the kunoichi let go and made a distance in between them.

"Why the hell not?!" his short temper was evident in the voice he tried to keep down. Attempting to close the distance in between them, the Kazekage tried to reach for her but she stepped back.

There was a suffocating silence after. "_Kazekage-sama_, our common enemy thinks you're already dead. Now more than ever, your village needs you in case something happens,"

Just with the first word she uttered, the sand master felt like he was stabbed in the chest with the sudden formality. Admiration, however, was at its heel because for the first time since he sat as the _kage _of the Hidden Sand never was there was person able to understand the role of a leader more than this woman in front of him. Gaara never wanted to hear these great things… not from her… not now when all he wanted to do is stay by her side. Her words cut deep but they held the truth and with the determination seen in her still mesmerizing eyes, the sand master knew his defeat.

****

Girls his age giggled in the distant corner, looking at him while whispering to each other. His large white dog, Akamaru, shook its head carelessly; probably, because his sensitive ears can hear every word those girls were saying… because he can too. The young shinobi released a depressed sigh as he continued his long walk together with Akamaru.

"Its not that I'm suspicious or anything. It's just that… something doesn't feel right," his stomach is still doing summersaults like crazy. Just like the feeling you get when falling from a ridiculously high place, except this time he still wasn't landing. Akamaru faced his master worriedly and licked his cheek. "It started the moment she left for a mission. I'm not prying or anything. I just wanna check that's all," this time Kiba wasn't talking to his dog. That statement was addressed to convince himself and boost his confidence as he stood before the Hokage tower.

"Neji?" his trained eyes instantly saw the Hyuuga jounin approaching them. "Are you going to report about your mission?" his translucent grey eyes reflected the dog lover. Strange how his and _her _eyes look so familiar yet feel so different

"Kiba," Just like Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji thought of going straight to Tsunade for some answers. "Yeah, I'll be reporting to hokage-sama," Neji doesn't feel the need to tell him that he plans on throwing some questions about _her_ later on.

After knocking on the wooden door, they heard the Hokage's voice bidding them to enter. The two were surprised to see the shadow user already in the room with a very serious expression on his face. Somehow, they felt that his purpose in visiting was the same as theirs.

The frog hermit, Jiraiya, was also in the room. Standing quietly at his wife's side, unsurprised by their arrival. Upon seeing their expression, the feeling in their gut intensified. None of the three could find the voice to speak up.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Everyone jumped back, as the pink haired kunoichi appeared out of thin air in between them.

"Tsk," the slug tamer clucked her tongue loudly, knowing the complications her student just made. Jiraiya just smirked while his gaze traveled from the panting kunoichi to his short-tempered wife and to the three dumb-struck shinobis.

"Sa…Sakura didn't I just see you a while ago?" Kiba's head was exploding with questions but he asked the first that came to mind. The kunoichi did not even as much as looked at him while the Hyuuga protégé answered for her.

"That was just a clone. I've noticed that just now. The one who made it was highly skilled," his penetrating gaze was addressed openly to the frog hermit, who only grinned apologetically.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Sakura had no time to be listening to any of their questions. She just ran from the Hidden Sand, left the Kazekage without as much as another word; did not rest or even eat for two days and apparently, doesn't care if their cover, as Birds of Prey, is blown.

"By 'them' you mean…" his always lazy eyes now held a fierce expression that demanded answers. _Naruto and Sasuke are in the village. The only ones still out on a mission are… _

"…Under the hokage tower," everyone's attention was caught by the Hokage's defeated tone.

Without waiting for another word, the kunoichi almost tore the door open as she sprinted out of the office followed by the three ninjas. They started at almost the same time and speed but within only a second… the kunoichi was already out of sight. _How did… _

Sakura was standing stiffly in front of the open door when they finally caught up with her. Her emerald eyes didn't dare to blink. She made no movement, not even breathing. It was as if time had stopped for her.

When they drew near the door and saw in the same line of vision as hers, their time stopped too.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata lay lifeless in the middle of the large room filled with paper seals and spell circles. Four blue-lit torches illuminated the room. No sunlight… no breeze... no life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO THEM?!!!" Kiba roared wildly as he glared at the silent kunoichi.

"Mind telling us?" Shikamaru gripped her arm forcefully, making her turn towards them.

"Start talking," Neji activated his Byakugan unconsciously as he threatened the medic nin.

_What the hell happened to them?! I told them to be careful! If only I was there, I could've… If I didn't stay in the Hidden Sand too long maybe they would still be… __**OH SHUT THE HELL UP!!! **_When all the chaos in her head receded, it was only then did she felt the weight of their accusing eyes.

As she raised her emerald eyes to meet theirs, it held the strength she trained so hard to attain and the determination to see this matter through. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji immediately felt guilty.

"They are in a time-binding spell. As long as they're in it, their time stops," her tone was clinical and composed.

"This was the best we could do at that moment," No one even looked at Tsunade as she approached them.

"If we hadn't done what we did, they'll already be six feet under," Jiraiya appeared at the Hokage's side.

"The effects of the Tsuchikage's poison were fatal. For two days, I've found nothing to counter its effects," the slug tamer, one of the known 'Sannin' and the greatest medic nin of her time, turned her head away in defeat.

"…So this is how _**HE **_wants to fight," Sakura's emerald eyes held the image of her lifeless teammates. Holding on to the last string of her self-control, she closed her eyes for the longest second. "Time?"

The teacher immediately connected to what her student wanted to ask. "If we remove them from the time-bind…"

"…They're a minute away from death," Jiraiya finished for her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	24. Chapter 23: Talons of a Falcon

**Chapter 23: Talons of a Falcon**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Here comes caffeine! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. Did I? Read and review okay? ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"A…a minute…" Their eyes shook uncontrollably as they looked at the three kunoichi in the middle of the dim lit room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" his bared his prominent canine as he stomped his foot on the ground, trying his best to control his anger.

"I _demand _to know as well," for the first time, the Hyuuga protégé dropped his prim and proper ways as he pressed the medic Nin and the Hokage for answers.

"Troublesome as it may sound but I'm not leaving until I hear the _truth_," his onyx eyes showed the threat his casual tone failed to deliver.

While their questions filled the air, her emerald eyes never dared to leave her teammates' bodies. _It's my fault. If only I was here earlier… If only… _Guilt and regret coiled around her spirit as her ears continued to hear their stupid inquiries.

"You guys…" her eyes were hidden by the shadow of her bangs. "You should be able to answer those questions by yourself," closing her eyes didn't help. The images of the motionless bodies were etched instantly into her memory. "After all, who knows _her _better than _you _do," she pertained to them individually. "You guys are not stupid, that much I know. I'm pretty sure you already have your suspicions when you stepped into the hokage tower today. The answer you're looking for is right in front of your eyes. No need to ask," Sakura spoke calmly while trying to regain her composure as well.

The three shinobis shut up immediately. They had to admit that the medic Nin was right. The questions they asked were just things they blurted out in impulse. The things they've heard within Sakura and Tsunade's conversation, their suspicions and the kunoichis laying in the room… everything just clicked into place. All they needed was a slap in the head by Sakura's words.

"We must inform their family…" the frog hermit said in a low tone, breaking the building silence.

"Don't," her emerald eyes look clearer now. Without another word, she turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, Sakura! What the hell are you planning to do?" Kiba yelled after her as he tried to catch up.

"I'm going to drag them out of hell's gate," there was a confident smirk on her pretty face. It was as if she's saying something as simple as making tea.

Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru's doubts were immediately set aside as they returned her smirk. They weren't surprise to hear her next words. "…but I'm going to need your help,"

Watching the young ninjas make their way out of the basement, Jiraiya took one last look at the three kunoichi before he closed the door. "Will they be okay? Having their hopes up like that… I sure hope that Sakura can…"

"I've done everything I can do for those girls. It's _her_ turn to do her part. She is after all… the one who has surpassed me," the lady hokage led the way to her office yet again.

Hours later…

Akamaru whined loudly as he watched his master march in front of the closed laboratory while Neji and Shikamaru sat on the distant corner.

"Oi! I thought she needed our help?! We just ended up gathering herbs and paper works for her then she pushed us out already," Kiba tried to get the support he need to bang on the door but apparently, not one of the two were moved by his provocations.

"Tsk, it may sound irritating but that's _her _field. There isn't much we can do even if we stayed in the same room," the shadow user's eyes were watching the dark clouds hovering in the nigh sky but the tension in its surface didn't disappear.

"We'll just be in the way. I suggest you sit back and wait. That's the only thing we can do for now," Neji crossed his arms in front of him. Clearly, he too was getting impatient.

The three almost jumped out of their seats when the door slammed open. A kunoichi holding three syringes walked out of the room in a hurry. "How far have you guys gone?" was the first thing she asked.

"Huh?" they froze, trying to digest what she just asked.

With a cluck of her tongue, she restated her question. "How _far _have you guys gone… in your relationship?" she didn't notice that the three stopped following her upon realizing what she was asking.

"W…why the hell are you asking us that now?!" Sakura stopped abruptly upon hearing the dog lover's complaint. As she saw the blush on each guy's face, a smirk broke her tired yet still pretty face.

"When was the last time you did it?" there she was again, asking a personal question like it was nothing awkward for her to ask. Blushing into a deeper shade of red, the three didn't answer.

"I'm not asking this just to entertain my curiosity. I need to know because it's a vital information for the procedure that we're going to do," she tapped her feet, waiting for their reply.

"The…day…before…she… leaves…for…a…mission," their words were almost a mumble… incoherent babbles to the untrained ear. Thankfully, Sakura got the gist of it.

"Good," The three looked up immediately just in time to see a capped syringe thrown to them. Upon reflex, each of them caught it effortlessly while following the medic Nin.

"Your chakra and theirs are already compatible. I need you to listen to me," they stood now in front of the room that held the three kunoichi. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also there at her side. "A few minutes from now Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama will be removing the time-bound seal,"

"O…oi," The shadow user immediately understood the seriousness of the situation.

"…meaning that Ino, Hinata and Tenten will be living their last minute while experiencing the horrible effects of the Tsuchikage's poison. In that time, I need you to incorporate a part of your chakra into that syringe right before you inject it to their body,"

Kiba swallowed with difficulty. Neji's hand that held the injection shook. Shikamaru stood at attention for the first time.

"We need to do this quickly… even if we are a second too late. You know what happens," she emphasized her point with the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Sakura's voice trembled as she watched them stand next to their special person while Tsunade and Jiraiya prepared to tear down the paper seal.

"Yeah," hearing that their voice held the confidence she wanted to hear, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Remove the time-bound!" her voice resounded through-out the room.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	25. Chapter 24: Spreading Wings

**Chapter 24: Spreading Wings**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

The second hand's final tick echoed in their ears. Their eyes shook but never blinked. Three empty syringes lie on the cold floor. No one moved. No one dared.

Their eyes looking for movement. Their ears searching for heart beat other than their own. Mercilessly, the watch on her hand began to tick again, not waiting for anything. As if proclaiming that time would not stop for anyone… not even for these women who risked their all so that a lot of people would still have the luxury of spending it. Just like her eyes got tired of looking at its moving hand, her hand lost the energy to even keep her fingers from letting go of it.

It came crashing on the floor: the small watch that held their minute… the dreadful realization of their worst fear. As the pieces scattered below, each sound resounded throughout the four windowless walls.

Her emerald eyes were to first to squeeze shut followed by her painful intake of breath. The lady hokage leaned weakly against her husband who supported her without a word.

His translucent grey eyes mirrored her unmoving body. His shaking hands reached for her cold fingers. He cursed every beating in his chest because it was not what he wanted to hear right now… now that she has none.

Suddenly his body weighed more than he can handle. Unable to even react, his knees and hands caught reflectively caught his fall. His tight ponytail snapped, releasing his spiky hair. "Usou…(no way)…" his vision grew blurry because of the moisture building in his unbelieving eyes. For one who wishes time to pass quickly, it was the first time he ever wish for it to stop and go back.

His lips opened and closed, unable to even utter a syllable. His body trembled uncontrollably as his head turned from her pale face to the empty syringe nearby. "I…I don't understand… I gave her the…" it was only until later that he realized that it was his voice, stuttering and mumbling, barely audible to anyone but him and _her_.

Her tears were the first to fall… followed by the others'. Without a sound they escaped from their eyes and trickled down their face ceaselessly. Reality lay in front of them: **They failed.**

_Approximately a minute ago…_

"Listen very carefully: You three are the only ones allowed to enter the time-bound without being affected by it. My chakra is still unstable, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama can't because they'll be the one dispelling the time-bound," everyone listened to her every word. Their palms sweaty. Their breaths short and quick. Their hearts beating crazily. "I'll hold the clock that's the only thing I can do. I know I don't have to beg…" with difficulty, the medic nin swallowed, making the others know that she, god of war or whatever, is still just a girl who fears for the life of her friends. Her eyes took a moment to each meet their gazes before "…Please bring them back," her voice was almost a whisper but they heard her clearly. In response, the three nodded their head and took their positions.

"We need to do this quickly… even if we are a second too late. You know what happens," she emphasized her point with the dangerous glint in her eyes. With a flick of her thumb, she opened the pocket watch, waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" Sakura's voice trembled as she watched them stand next to their special person while Tsunade and Jiraiya prepared to tear down the paper seal. The two lost their ability to speak and just nodded.

"Yeah," hearing that their voice held the confidence she wanted to hear, Sakura took a deep breath. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

"Remove the time-bound!" her voice resounded throughout the room.

Their chakra-covered hands took hold and pulled the seal at the same time then made proceeded to making the series of complicated hand seals to complete the dispelling.

Their hand felt so heavy even though what it carried was just something that can be held in between their fingers. Thirty seconds have passed. They held their impatience and waited for her signal.

As the final hand seal was made, "NOW!!!" her head snapped back to look at the three. Together with her signal was the three kunoichi's blood curdling wail of pain. Just by hearing it made them feel almost physical pain and paralyzed them on the spot. Their body convulsed and their limbs flailed like putting out an unseen fire on their skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! INJECT THE MEDICATION NOW!!!" Sakura yelled impatiently, being the first to recover. She stomped her foot on the floor so hard it made a small crater.

Just when the needle was about to penetrate their skin. The three kunoichis began to get up and battle them aimlessly, like mindless zombies flinging their blades.

Ten seconds left. "DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE! SAVE THEM!!!" She almost crossed the still active time-bound barrier as she tried to jump in to help.

Their syringes dropped on the floor while they tried to hold off their attacks.

"Mendokusai!!! (Troublesome)" The shadow user pushed the mind walker with all his strength, making her back land flatly against the wall. Neji and Kiba did almost the same Shikamaru then used his shadow manipulation to keep the girls from attacking while the dog lover retrieved their syringes. The Hyuuga protégé threw Shikamaru his.

"INJECT IT NOW!!!" _One… _her emerald eyes watched as the three syringes slowly self-emptied its contents.

_End of minute…_

A faint beat… her eyes shot open as she caught another beat. The others also heard the next… they froze and stiffly turned their gazes at the three still motionless bodies. _Badump…badump…_

With each next beat, it grew stronger. A twitch of a finger. The stirring of their eyes. The rising and falling of their chests. Everything happened almost way too fast but no one was complaining.

"Ino…" Shikamaru almost stumbled and tripped just to see her face finally regaining its natural color.

"Tenten," Neji immediately brought her hand to his cheek. Her warmth finally returning.

"Hinata," Kiba grinned widely flashing his prominent canine as her eyelids began to finally open.

Her body almost feel weightless as she almost fainted. Tsunade started with a forced laugh then natural laughter followed and almost never ended. Jiraiya also chuckled then looked at the Sakura's retreating form.

"Where's…" After all the excitement, the Hyuuga protégé was the first to notice her gone.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten will be alright after a long _uninterrupted _rest," the lady hokage stepped forward, with the time-bound barrier finally dissolved.

"She marched out and locked herself in the strategy room," the frog hermit pointed his thumb upstairs with a wink.

"They actually made the _falcon_ bare its talons?" the mind walker's incredulous tone was like music to _his _ears. She turned her sapphire orbs to the shadow master.

"I feel sorry for them already," her humble voice made his canine grin grew before he drowned her with his kisses.

"Looks like we're not allowed to _lie_ around too long," her light chuckle was cut instantly with his tight embrace and intrusive tongue.

*****

His jade eyes narrowed dangerously as the hidden leaf village was in sight. An army of several hundred at his back. The message _she _sent clutched close to his chest as his sand carried him closer to his destination.

*****

Her worn-out brush lay quietly on the messy desk as she stood up and looked out the window. "Time to fly…" her hand finally opened the door that was closed for _days_.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	26. Chapter 25: Watch Me

**Chapter 25: Watch Me**

_**Little Falcon:**__This is only a PART of my tribute for Gaara's Birthday ^_^. On this day, no stories will be updated when he's not in it. Read and review please… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

All missions were temporarily suspended as the 5th hokage's absolute orders were given. Teams were who receive a letter to remain will guard the village while those who don't will head out for war.

His sky blue eyes narrowed while tapping his foot impatiently. "Kakashi-sensei, just when will we begin to attack?" his chakra was already at its height. Hearing things like the Kazekage dead and was killed by their common enemy was enough make him dash to the rendezvous area even if they just arrived from a very difficulty mission.

Even with his one eye covered, he could clearly see the number of hidden leaf shinobi around the camp was beginning to get twitchy as well. Who wouldn't it had been three days since they arrived and they only word they had from the Hokage was to wait for back up. _Just what kind of back do we need? _His gaze wandered back to his open book while he answered his noisy student. "Naruto, stop talking. You're already causing enough stress as it is,"

The gigantic white dog whined worriedly as he licked his master's distracted face. "Ah, gomenasai, Akamaru, I'm just worried about her. When we left, she was still not well," the girl Kiba was pertaining to was no secret between them after all who would a dog tell?

The clouds didn't seem interesting today, proven by the agitated look on the shadow master's face as he gazed up at the innocent condensations. "It's a shame Ino was told to remain," his large best friend sat beside him, clearly feeling the difference in his aura. Shikamaru merely nodded his head while his eyes were glued on the sky.

"Neji! Spar with me," of course, his ever energetic teammate was hyped up with the approaching battles. His perfectly circular eyes looking at him like a kid expecting a present.

"Not now, Lee," although his blood boils to have a piece of the people who did that to her, the Hyuuga protégé decided to save his anger for them. His observant grey eyes quickly took note of the number of movements on the distant north. The birds flew as the ground shook. Everyone prepared for battle instantly.

But as the dust cleared, they faced an army with the same number as theirs. They didn't wield their weapons as enemies should. "You're late!" the frog hermit, Jiraiya, who was also the one in command left his tent casually and walked up to one hooded figure, who in turn approached him as well.

Without a word, the person shook hands with Jiraiya then pulled back his hood. "AH! IT'S GAARA!!! I HEARD YOU DIED!" leave it to Naruto to make scene. Most of the hidden leaf ninjas cheered and yelled. Their allies have come to help and together with them was their Kazekage, who was suspected to be dead. Instantly, their morale skyrocketed.

"What's your status?" Gaara asked as they walked around the camp.

Even with the difference in their age, their position is what makes them stand on the same level. Right now, they are the commanders of their army against a common enemy. After relating everything, the frog hermit beckoned the young sand master to see one person inside his tent.

A young man probably the same age as his, stood in the middle of the tent. Gaara's jade eyes narrowed upon seeing the symbol on his forehead protector. "What is he doing here?" he spat as the sand on his gourd began to swirl violently.

"He came forward with vital information against the Tsuchikage. Apparently, he doesn't approve of his ways and decided to come to us instead," Jiraiya watched the sand master's scowl grew.

"A frontal attack would be suicide! They're waiting for you there," the hidden rock traitor spilled, trying to prove his worth.

"Is there another way to enter that fortress?"

"There is. Let me show you," there was a triumphant look in his face that one couldn't deny.

The scouting party grew from being only their informant and the two commanders into having Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai and Team Azuma tagging along.

"Mind if we join you?" everyone almost jumped out of their skin. Not one detected another presence so near. Four shadows jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Is this what we get for being late?" the wind pulled back their hoods.

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura!"

The four kunoichis smiled then approached them casually. Their eyes sending secret messages to their special someone before they feigned innocence. Recovering from the interruption, they pushed on until they stood at the edge of a cliff and with a frozen lake below.

"Around the fortress, even if you managed to get in there will be numerous barriers and traps laid around. This however is where the barrier is weakest and probably their blind spot. Only the surface of the lake is frozen solid, it would take great force to break it. That effort will be fruitless soon because the surface refreezes instantly. The Tsuchikage was no fool to expose his blind spot without guarantee. This is the only lake said to have its own chakra channel that allow it to reconstruct the broken surface instantly like it has a mind of its own," there was a proud tone on his voice as he tossed his chin while explaining.

"Oi, I thought you're going to show us another way in?" Naruto blurted out.

"_This _is the other way,"

"Stop kidding with me! There's absolutely no way anyone can pass through there!" the dog lover snapped as his dog barked loudly.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you mean to tell me that aside from what this guy said and the thing about mass suicide with a frontal attack. We don't know anything else," Sakura together with the three other kunoichi were standing so close to the edge while they looked at the lake. The hokage's husband merely nodded in shame.

Trying to save his dignity, their spy stepped forward "All means to enter the fortress had been cut off, so unless you find another way it. I'd like to see you do better,"

Her long pink tresses swayed with the chilly wind as she looked at the only hidden rock shinobi. Her emerald eyes held that dangerous glint that wasn't present before. "Watch me,"

It happened all too quickly for anyone to react.

Sakura jumped off the cliff and smashed the thick frozen surface with her powerful fist.

Hinata activated her Byakuugan and concentrated harder until her eyes turned gold. "Ryuugan!" achieving the ultimate form of Byakuugan, she was able to see the chakra channels netted all over the lake. Instantly, she gave specific coordinates.

"Okay," Tenten pulled out her scroll and summoned massive blades to target the coordinates given.

When the blades were in place, Ino threw steel wires around all of the blades with the other end clutched in her hand. After several quick hand seals, "Mind Collapse!" she was able to paralyze the lake's 'consciousness'.

There were flapping of huge wings heard as snow, dirt and smoke still filled the area but once it cleared. The four kunoichis stood in front of them… with wings on their back and the barrier lake broken at their feet.

"No… No way... those wings… you guys are… The Gods of War?!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	27. Chapter 26: Caught on Sight

**Chapter 26: Caught on Sight**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gomenasai for the long delay, I've been busy. I'll try to update whenever possible, okay? Please read and review. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the series. If I did I'd be the happiest person on earth but the plot's all mine. _

"Permission to infiltrate," the four kunoichis knelt in front of the two commanders. Their eyes cast low while waiting for reply.

Jiraiya's smirk widened as he nodded his approval. The sand master's gaze wandered to one particular kunoichi before he reluctantly did the same. With that, the four rose to their feet.

"OI!!! You mean to tell me that you guys are REALLY THE GODS OF WAR?!" the noisy blond yelled as he watched their wings disappeared with a puff of smoke. Everyone was still trying to register the truth they just learned in silence. Those who knew could only watch them proudly.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata could only answer with silence as they watched their leader walk to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the broken barrier.

Her emerald eyes reflected the frozen lake before she closed her eyes. With a long painful intake of breath, she made her resolve. Her pink hair whipped with the strong wind as she faced the others. "Prepare to head out," she ordered to _her _team.

"Hai!" the three replied automatically.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're going in there NOW?!" Naruto ran to them as did the others. "You have no plan, no strategy or whatsoever. You're going in there blind!"

"Just who do you think they are, Naruto?" it was his former sensei who spoke. With his unmasked eye he met Sakura's determined eyes.

Everyone froze in surprise as the four kunoichis began to strip in front of them without embarrassment. "O…oi,"

When they were only wearing their tube bra and tight cycling shorts and over-all fishnet stockings did they stop.

Their blood boiled upon seeing other men look at their woman with those lustful eyes but they knew better than to act like a jealous fool in front of everyone. _This_ was part of the role they were entitled to fulfill.

"You…you can't possibly think of swimming into that?" their informant tried to be reasonable. After all, no sane person would willingly swim into their death. Her emerald eyes rendered him speechless just by meeting with his.

Forming quick but complicated hand seals, they bi their thumb and laid blood on their backs, summoning their wings. But unlike the usual summoning technique, their wings didn't materialize out of thin air instead, they _grew_ out of their back like it was a part of their body entirely. Just like watching angels grow their wings.

"Looks cold," Tenten watched a few of the broken ice bergs slam against each other.

"It's not like we have a choice," Hinata strapped on her kunai holster on her bare thigh.

"What's the plan?" Ino turned to her best friend who only smirked.

"Divide and conquer," Sakura opened her palm to reveal four dark pills. Each of them took one then ate it immediately. Their bodies reacted instantly, making them unstable for a second but they got used to it immediately.

"Hawk," the weapon specialist, Tenten spread her wings and launched into the sky.

"What is she doing? She should've dived right in," Lee said out loud.

"Diving from a certain height will help you shorten the time you have under water and reach your destination faster as gravity itself will help you swim all you needed to do is glide in the water. No normal person would be able to do it from that height but when you have wings to help you glide… then it's another story," his sensei never took his eyes off his former student as she dove with incredible velocity.

"Kite," The Hyuuga Princess, Hinata nodded then did the same.

"You guys are insane! Even if you managed to break the surface, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to swim in and out of it like a pool. The temperature of the water's so cold that just by touching it would make your skin blue," the informant snapped as he watched the other dive in.

"You know that would've been a problem… if you're talking with _regular_ kunoichis, but you're dealing with the best medic nin in history," Azuma's gaze wandered from his student to Kakashi's.

"Eagle," The mind walker, Ino, smirked upon hearing her sensei's proud statement before she flew out of sight.

"Just what is that pill you just took?" Chouji being one of the most exposed to almost all kinds of pill, asked.

"It's a suicide pill," The remaining kunoichi answered honestly.

"NANI?! Why would you…"

"It quickens the heart rate and metabolism to an extent that the person who takes it dies with a quick heart and an almost burning body," Kurenai explained for her former student.

"Its deadly when taken under normal circumstances but if they were to it when they're going to be exposed to an environment that has the opposite effect of the pill then it turns an antidote for the temperature's _poison_," The bug user, Shino, added.

"I reformulated the recipe so that after a certain amount of time, the contents of the pill will turn into harmless protein," she strapped on her kunai holster at her naked leg and her swords around her slender waist.

"And how much time are we talking about here?" Jiraiya asked casually as if there was no danger at all.

"One hour," she wove her fingers through her hair as she spread her wings. "If we're not back by then, consider us dead," The greatest medic nin, Sakura, took off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Naruto's outburst was cut short when he heard her voice in her head.

_I need you to do something for me… _Sakura's voice rang in his mind like she was talking to her directly. _Don't ask any more questions. Just do what I tell you to do…_

Unknown to almost each other, everyone was hearing her voice in their head. Each of them assigned to do a task different from the other.

_Do not speak about this to anyone. If you're unable to do this, this whole mission might fail. _

On the ground from which they stood, four forehead protectors were on the ground. Without a word, he took hers and decided to hold it for her until her return. Each of them aware that that act was a symbol of fidelity to their oath: If ever they died in combat, they belong to no nation and therefore, they held no liabilities. Failure was not an option. Either they succeed or they die.

"Oi, what are you doing? You guys are just going to leave them there?" the informant watched the others went back to camp without hesitation.

"They're the Gods of War. What kind of help would they need?" the whiskered blond said before he made his way back.

"Prepare to launch an attack," Jiraiya as well as Gaara proclaimed as they set foot on their camp. Everyone was stunned at first but was able to snap back into reality with cheers for victory.

_I hope you know what you're doing… _His jade eyes wandered back to the frozen lake then back to his army.

Without a sound, four figures broke the surface so carefully that not even a drop of water was heard. With a nod from their leader, the Birds of Prey split up in the four cardinal directions.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	28. Chapter 27: Godly Limitations

**Chapter 27: Godly Limitations**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

A red explosion lit the already burning skies. The signal for retreat had been issued even before the battle _really _begun. Confused, the hidden leaf shinobis, as well as the hidden sand's, did as they were told: to draw back. There wasn't any major casualties in their side but there wasn't any major damage done to the enemy's either.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ASKED TO RETREAT?!" the noisy blond eyed his companions as he joined them in running back to regroup. No one answered. No one even spared him a glance. It seems everyone was anxious to return to camp and when his thoughts finally caught up with him. His sky blue eyes looked at the sky. It was already dark… the sun nowhere in sight. _They left HOURS ago! _Naruto, now, understood everyone's urgency. His gaze travelled to the four kunoichis that were only mere shadow clones of the real ones. _They better be back. _

"Are they back yet?" Lee, Naruto and Chouji asked an identical question when they caught sight of the Frog Hermit, Jiraiya. Their team was at their tail, not asking but waiting for the answer.

"No… not yet," Even before Jiraiya could talk any further, his generals as well as the hidden sand's entered his large tent, outraged.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect but what happened out there was completely humiliating! It was as if you're treating this war as some sort of game!" one said as the others agreed with him. Team Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai and Gai remained in the tent but chose wisely to remain silent.

"Do you not trust your commanders?" an authoritative voice shut the generals up. They made way for the hidden sand's Kazekage as he entered the tent. Their head bowed low in shame.

"Ero-senin! It's been four hours already! We should be looking for them?" Naruto cared less about this political strife. He was itching to help his friends and he knows everyone feels the same.

"But, Kazekage-sama…" one of his generals began.

"We've caught him!" the dog lover's voice was heard outside the tent.

"Permission to enter," the Hyuuga protégé's polite tone followed.

Gaara and Jiraiya smirked almost at the same time as they gave their permission. Except for the two, everyone in the tent was surprised to find Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke as the real ones entered the tent. Each of them dragged a man by the collar as they approached their commanders.

"T…that's…" one of the general's recognized one of the battered men.

"This one rushed out of the camp immediately after the order to attack was given," Kiba threw his prisoner to the ground. "He gave information to those two who were waiting in a secluded area," Neji and Shikamaru's prisoner's joined the first.

"If we weren't careful… this war would've been genocide," the lazy genius said as he gazed at the surprised generals.

"But… how did you know that…"

_We're wet can we come in? _A feminine voice rang in Jiraiya and Gaara's head. "Just in time," The sand master let out a relieved breath discreetly.

"Gentlemen, may we introduce you…" There was a puff of smoke yet again in the middle of the tent. "…to the Gods of War," four hooded figures drenched from head to toe materialized to the generals' surprise.

Each team was finally able to breathe freely upon seeing _them_ safe and sound. "I'm sorry for our appearance but we came bearing the information much needed," a masculine voice came from one of the hooded figures as they approached the table where maps and strategic courses were plotted.

"Wait, just one moment!" one of the generals spoke on behalf of the others. "How do we know we can trust you? You don't even dare to show your faces to us and now you came bearing the key to our victory? Isn't that convenient?" His voice reeked of sarcasm that made everyone in the room, who _knew_ the Gods of War, agitated.

"Hold it in, Naruto. Look at them closely, there are doing the same," the copy ninja, Kakashi, whispered to his short tempered student as his uncovered eye observed the four kunoichis' show of control.

"Is that all you require?" one of the shadows asked as the four simultaneously lifted their hand and drew back their hoods. The generals kept their shock as the Gods of War revealed their identity… two of them were missing nins from Hidden Sand and the other two were from the Hidden Leaf. These were another identity the Birds of Prey have taken in order to keep their secret.

Without waiting for another word, the Gods of War formed complex hand seals them planted their palms on the table. Letters, symbols and numbers crept from their veins and into the wooden plane then combined with the others until they settled on the blank scrolls and the map. "These are things you needed to know to win,"

"So what now? You guys are going to take command?"

"No, we merely offer information. It is up to you to trust us or not. However, the Gods of War are under _your_ command," the four bowed their head at the two commanders standing at the head of the table.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind being the crucial piece in Climbing Silver?" the general spoke of the sacrificial pieces needed to attain victory.

The Gods of War had the identical smirk on their faces. "We wouldn't have it any other way. After all, we are merely pawns… in this great war," Everyone grew quiet right after. The show of unquestionable loyalty was almost enough to quiet every doubt in their heart.

*****

"That was severe!" Throwing her wet hood to the ground, the mind walker, Ino, yelled her heart out as the others sighed in resignation.

"Critics will always be critics, they say," the weapon specialist, Tenten, twirled her kunai on her finger as she quoted.

"Looks like your plan went well, Sakura," The Hyuuga Princess, Hinata, left her two teammates to let out their steam while she talked with their leader.

Her emerald eyes didn't even flinch as she saw her teammates lose consciousness. As if on cue, the gang arrived right after the tension filled meeting. "It's just a normal side effect of the suicide pill. Just let them rest and keep them warm," the medic nin, Sakura, winked at the three shinobis who are now carrying their special someone in their arms.

"And what about you?" Neji asked as he turned half way.

"My body has adapted to the pill quicker,"

"Yeah, but… you haven't slept at all since you came back from the Hidden Sand. Even a genius needs a break sometimes," The shadow master, Shikamaru, said before he took Ino away.

"Get some shut eye, Sakura," Kiba ordered as he left Akamaru with the group.

The weak smile on her lips disappeared as she faced the others with their accusing glares. "All right, ask your questions," she waved her hand in the air in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell us about your plan?" her whiskered teammate blurted out immediately.

"A falcon doesn't cry out when its diving for the kill… but only when its flying away with its prey in its talons," the Uchiha protégé quoted but only added to Naruto's confusion.

"I've had a feeling that the informant was a spy from the very beginning. It was only then did I think of a plan. Everything was spontaneous even Ino and the others didn't know anything about it,"

"But… if you _knew _he was a spy then why did you guys jump in the frozen lake?" Chouji asked this time.

"He was a spy but that doesn't mean he can't tell the truth," A smirk appeared on her face as she explained further. "This informant was _so_ confident of their impenetrable barrier that he didn't feel the need to keep it a secret. Unfortunately for him, he told the _wrong _people about it,"

"I planted pills in your food even before you left the village as a fail-safe plan. It was only for emergency communication. Who would've thought I'll use it this way?" The gang listened to how she asked Gaara and the others to launch an attack as a distraction while Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru follow the traitor while he was conveying the vital information and in the process, catch everyone involved. Thereby, keeping the information.

Her vision began to sway as her knees slowly lost its strength. Even before she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her in time and carried her gently. His jade eyes were the last thing she saw and Naruto's "Gaara… you guys are together? SINCE WHEN?!" before she finally blacked out.

*****

The sun was barely up when the Birds of Prey met at a rendezvous point. "We can't let our guard down. Now more than ever, the Tsuchikage feels threatened especially when he can no longer get any intel from us. Scour the grounds for anything suspicious," Falcon aka Sakura gave the orders before they spit into different cardinal directions.

"Nothing in the north," Eagle aka Ino landed lightly on the forest floor, in front of their leader.

"Nothing in the east as well," The two grew anxious as the time to make contact went by. An explosion of pure chakra in the south west followed by two familiar chakra signatures made them summon their wings, soaring to the source.

Their pupils dilated to find the three tailed beast wrecking havoc in the clearing. At its feet, were Hawk and Kite… their back bleeding… their wings… torn off. _WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?!_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	29. Chapter 28: When Angels Fall

**Chapter 28: When Angels Fall**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I've been meaning to update sooner but a lot of things got out of hand so as usual: here I am apologizing and asking for your perfect understanding. Okay, here we go. Read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer: **__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

"Kite! Hawk!" the mind walker called as her brilliant blue eyes focused on the two unmoving bodies near the three-tailed beast. No reply… not even a movement was seen. An ear-splitting roar resounded throughout the clearing. Shortly after, the beast's tail whipped in the air and targeted the winged kunoichi. Paralyzed by the enormous appendage, her body remained frozen in the air it came crashing down. Light flapping of wings was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes. A powerful push saved her from the lethal attack.

"Get your head together, Eagle!" Their leader, Falcon aka Sakura, yelled at her as they flew away from the beast's range. Looking down at their two wounded teammates, she clenched her fists. _Who had the nerve to set a trap just for us… the Gods of War? _Someone _had_ already figured out too much about their skills to be able to put them in this situation. Her emerald eyes narrowed… _Well, let me show you how much you've underestimated us. _One side of her lips lifted sadistically as she turned to her only able-bodied teammate. "Take care of your wings. Someone placed a spell on the battlefield. We can't unsummon them." With her trained eye, she caught seals around the area. As long as they are in the area of effect, their summoned wings will hurt like hell when it's injured or torn off… just like an anatomical limb.

"Eagle, can you paralyze it's thinking even just for a few seconds?"

Shocked at first, the blond kunoichi regained its composure immediately. As they hovered in the sky, she glared at their huge opponent that was taking its time, making his way towards their distant make-shift camp. "Yeah, but that I'm not sure for how long," she knew the risks she was willing to take in agreeing to Falcon's impossible order. Entering the mind of a creature that's completely made of rage and chakra has never been done before. She may be able to get a hold of its consciousness OR it may get a hold of hers, she can't tell but one thing is for certain: she agreed because she believes she can… as much as their leader believes in her capabilities.

Shortly after hearing her reply, Falcon smiled triumphantly. "Good, now here's what we're going to do…"

Her head almost snapped as she turned quickly to look for her fallen comrades on the battlefield. Only a puddle of blood stained the ground, not one body in sight. Soon after, Eagle had the same smile as Falcon's.

Only a minute after arriving, the two winged kunoichis were poised to kill, circling their prey in the air. "Let's go!" Falcon dove first, keeping her limbs and wings close to her body, making her descent quicker. Eagle did the same.

Blood pooled underneath her feet as one kunoichi made complex hand seals. The beast's large body was directly above her, open for any attack. Her two comrades made enough distraction for the three-tailed beast. Hers and her other comrade's chakra signatures were so low it was beyond detection already. Her translucent grey eyes widened in determination as she completed her seals. "Hyuuga bloodline technique…" her arms moved rapidly, hitting the large chakra channels so exposed for her deadly attacks.

"Now!" Falcon signaled as the three-tailed beasts roared in pain and hit the ground. As if the entire world shook as its massive body gave way but it wasn't dead yet.

Her sweat met her blood and trickled down her head, passing her chestnut brown eyes and finally down her bruised chin. The gigantic crossbow she summoned with her own crimson life, aimed at her target. "You picked the wrongs birds to kill…" Hawk released the bolt… several others around automatically did the same. The projectiles didn't hit the beast directly but bound its body to the dirt with the massive chains on their tails.

Her wings sliced the air as she swooped right in front of the beast's burning eyes. Brilliant blue eyes widened in anticipation as her hands formed her seals. "Mind Transfer Technique!" the world went black for a while. Then she found herself surrounded by suffocating madness. Her screams were drunk by nothingness as she struggled for control. As her fingers came together, "Mind Collapse!" from where she was standing, Eagle felt the great beast falling before she found herself back in her body again… not enough strength to even flap her wings.

Its three long tails continued to move on reflex despite Eagle's mind control. Expertly, dodging every single attack, Falcon was able to deliver powerful offense but it had little to no effect at all. "Eagle!" the mind collapse only lasted for two short seconds before the mind walker was rendered motionless. _DARN IT! _She had no plan B. Right now, it was her against the beast.

"Leader! Use this!" From the sky came a monstrous scythe. With its size, no normal human would be able to wield it. Good thing, Falcon wasn't _just like everyone else. _Meeting the weapon halfway, she wielded it with skillfully like it was made of paper. Taking the creature's confused state as an opportunity, she hurled the scythe in the air. Its massive blade cut the air as it twirled maniacally until it landed on the beast's neck.

Its cry of agony shook the heavens and froze the air but it was still able to break from Hawk's bondage and stand up. "When a lady says 'no'… she means it," Falcon took hold of the scythe and sliced around its thick neck. Blood sprayed out of its neck as the head fell first followed by the body. Falcon landed right in front of its eyes.

"Whoa! You guys are amazing!" From the far right, the whiskered ninja and the Uchiha protégé appeared and were immediately dumbfounded by the scene. Apparently, they were sparring nearby.

Sakura's eyes lit up as she saw the two. Having no energy left to fly, she made her way towards them the fastest way possible. "It's not dead. I need your help," she grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him towards Hinata's position.

Obviously, she had felt Ino's presence to leave Sasuke for her. Right after the whiskered blond was taken away, the mind walker did the same with Sasuke, only this time they were headed towards Tenten.

Arriving right in front of their battered friend, "I'm sorry for this," without warning, the two kunoichis sealed their lips with the ninjas they dragged. Naruto and Sasuke remained neither reacting nor rejecting. They eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to understand the situation. It was only then when they felt their chakras being sucked out of their body did they understood what was their role in the 'help' they mentioned.

The others back in camp was making their way towards the battlefield but in the lead were the shadow master, the dog lover, the Hyuuga protégé and the Kazekage himself.

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru wasn't pertaining to the decapitated three-tailed beast below but the two 'couples' still engaged in a lip lock when they arrived. Their outrage, however, didn't last long. A few seconds after, Ino and Sakura released Naruto and Sasuke, who fell limp to the ground, then created a visible ball made of healing chakra that was implanted on Tenten and Hinata's body.

"They were able to make a chakra ball that completes the healing process continuously," the copy ninja, Kakashi also arrived a few seconds after them. When they were about to make their way towards them, the three tailed beasts body began to move again.

"Too much beauty sleep is bad for you," Eagle reached out her hand for the weapon specialist, who received it with a smile.

"You did well but there's still some 'unfinished' business," Falcon smiled at the Hyuuga princess before assisting her to get up.

Almost at the same time, Tenten and Hinata bit their thumb and summoned a new set of wings before they took their position around the struggling beasts. The Gods of War took the cardinal directions before they planted their palms on the ground. Instantly, seals crawled out of their skin and filled the battlefield. "CELESTIAL SEAL!" an explosion of powerful chakra blinded everyone for a moment.

When the light finally died down and the smoke cleared, four kunoichis lay unconscious while a large stone bearing the powerful seal stood in the center of a dent in the earth.

"Su…sugoi… (Great), they were able to seal the three tailed beast," the frog hermit stood in awe at the Birds of Prey. While their special someone took them away even before the other ninjas discover their true identity.

A loud slam on the wooden table woke her up. "We cannot holdup any longer! We've been delayed for THREE DAYS already!" she recognized that voice to be one of the general's. _Three days? _Complete dread filled her being as she can't feel any part of her body move. Her emerald eyes wildly looked around to find her inside a dark room right beside the meeting hall. Right beside her were her three teammates, they were still unconscious but the rising and falling of their chests suggest their stable conditions. "We have the Gods of War on our side and we have all the information we need! What are we waiting for?" Of course, they were completely unaware of the fact that the trump cards they were talking almost died in a battle with the three-tailed beast days ago and was now lying almost paralyzed on the other room.

"You're right. Prepare the men. We'll begin the attack at day break," Jiraiya's stern, diplomatic voice quieted everyone in the room. Several footsteps were made and disappeared in a distance. The others have left. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit relieved that _they're _unconscious," his voice was now gentle mixed a bit of mirth.

"I have to agree with you there. Gods of War or not, they're still human. But they chose to ignore that fact because of the obligation that was placed on their shoulders," it was Kakashi speaking this time. Somehow she can almost imagine her sensei's form: One eye covered and the other closed in deep thought while his arms were crossed.

"That's right. Knowing _my _student, she'll probably _crawl_ to the battlefield and bite everyone's head off," the smell of smoke lingered in the air as Azuma let out an audible puff of smoke.

"We're their mentor that's reason enough for us to protect them this time," even through the make shift division, Gai sensei's shadow formed the nice guy pose.

"I never imagined that those girls would go this far. The minute we took our eyes off them, they surpass us," Kurenai sensei's subtle voice was drowned by the other's chuckles.

"The men might have a weak morale if they knew that the Gods of War will notbe coming so its best not to tell them but other than that… the plan remains the same,"

Tears sprung from her eyes as she listened quietly to the conversation. _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. It was I who thought of all this and in the end… I can't do anything to help. _The strength to even lift her hands and wipe her tears away was absent. Her lips quivered as she held back the sobs trying to escape her lips. Her eyes wandered to her teammates and widened upon seeing that they, too, were awake and had been listening in. Ceaselessly, their tears continued to form and fall all night through.

On the morning they woke-up, the Birds of Prey found their surroundings abnormally quiet and their tears wiped dry. The others had left and moments from now, the battle will begin.

Taking in a painful long breath, Sakura tried moving her limbs. A painful gasp escaped her lips as her bones felt like breaking, her muscles tearing. Even with her slow pace, the blood rush to her head made her vision blurry and unstable for a long while. Finally, the medic nin was able to sit-up.

"Don't think of doing something stupid again…" Ino said as she too struggled to get up.

"…at least not without us," Tenten and Hinata was already halfway through when she turned around.

An arrogant smirk appeared on her pale face as an unmistakable glint of unwavering determination filled her emerald eyes. "Ladies… it's unlikely that we'll live… but we can give them one hell of a fight,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please especially now that it's nearing the finale…_


	30. Chapter 29: Theatre of War

**Chapter 29: Theatre of War **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys! The story's about to end in after a chapter or two or maybe less so don't hold back. Let me know what you think, okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Ne, where are _they_?" One shinobi nervously asked as they stared at the looming fortress that was growing bigger with their every step.

"You mean the Gods of War? I don't know. I was confident of our victory when they appeared…I can't say I feel the same now," replied the other shortly.

"This is what we get for relying too much on strangers who think too highly of themselves just because they can sprout wings on their backs," One of the generals shook his head disappointedly as the others silently agreed. The original plan was for the Gods of War to hold the front line to deal ample damage before the rest of the force would come pouring in. Because of their unannounced absence, they resorted to the only option they had before the four winged gods appeared: a frontal attack.

The information they received proved to be useless when the ones able to make it possible were nowhere in sight. Left with a weak morale and half baked plan, the ninjas from both the hidden leaf and sand were immensely threatened by their own fears.

The contents of the table toppled to the floor as the kunoichi tried to stand on her two feet but then immediately lost balance. She grimaced as painful shots of electricity traveled from her feet to her entire body as she pushed herself to her limit.

"W…what are you doing, Haruno-san? You should stay in bed," Several medic Nins entered the room and began to force her back to bed. A second after, their bodies stood stiffly then fell inanimately to the ground.

The mind walker, Ino, held several drugged needles in between her fingers as she pushed herself to stand using the wall as her support.

"Sleep tight while we do our thing," their leader, Sakura, nodded at her then to her two other teammates. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she felt their diminishing chakra.

Even with their combined forces, it somehow proves to be inadequate as they faced the "special" force of the Tsuchikage. They were informed that these soldiers were enhanced by implanting the bloodline techniques they stole from other shinobis, killing them in the process. However, there is nothing they can do about it now but stand firm and fight like hell.

"Where are your precious allies now?" The Tsuchikage smirked from behind his fortress walls as he looked down on them. _Sacrificing the three-tailed beast proved to be helpful. Let's see your inferior kind stand up to my shinobis. _

"We don't need them to bring you down. We're more than enough!" The whiskered ninja yelled back with all his might. "Those techniques… we'll be taking them back!" His tone may be loud and arrogant but it immediately lifted everyone's spirits. One after another, the shinobis cheered and shouted.

Just before the signal to attack was given, several flapping of wings were heard overhead. From the forest flew four hooded figures. "You rang?" Their wide wings spread on their back as the four shadows wheeled their enormous scythe: the exact figure of winged Death.

The Tsuchikage gritted his teeth all the while his body was trembling in fear upon meeting their blood red glare. "KILL THEM ALL!" His shinobis blindly obeyed as they drew their weapons and cast their techniques.

Blood and sweat, groans and yells, blades and fists comprised the battlefield as explosions heard at almost every corner, sending bodies flying to their demise. Creatures and weapons were summoned; technique against technique.

A sardonic smile formed on his thin chapped lips as he saw his forces advancing even if the gods of war were doing their best to push back. Two spine chilling roars reverberated throughout the battlefield. It shook the ground and temporarily halted every motion around.

The one-tailed beast, Shukaku swung its massive tail at the opposing forces effortlessly while delivering an ear-splitting wail. The sand master stood with his arms crossed on its head as his fierce jade eyes looked directly at the Tsuchikage.

Another louder roar emerged from the other side. This time the nine-tailed beast clawed and bit his way against the summoned beast of the hidden rock. Its blond master grinning widely as he did the "nice guy" pose to Gaara.

"Is that the best you can do?" he tilted his head in mockery. _Foolish effort, did you think that the three-tailed beast is the only one I have on my side? _Raising his hand to signal the other hosts to appear, he claimed his victory.

But a minute after, nothing happened. The Tsuchikage looked back and was stupefied on the spot. The young woman who held the two tails and the old man who had the seven tails were lying in a pool of their own blood. Their blades dripped with blood as the four shadows surrounded and watched their prey die slowly.

"NO!" At the same time, the Kyuubi and the Ichibi tore down his proud walls easily, making the shinobi from the hidden leaf and sand to pour inside his so-called impenetrable city.

Their opponents froze in front of them with horrified expression in their eyes.

"What's happening?" Chouji turned to his sensei.

"This is impossible…" Azuma's cigarette dropped on the ground as he raised his eyes towards the gods of war.

_They cast an illusion over an ENTIRE battlefield. _Kakashi had to uncover his other eye just to look at everything wholly.

Confused, the ninjas glanced at their commanders and generals for orders. "Shall we attack?"

"NO!" The frog hermit's stern order resounded throughout the battlefield. "Too many men have sacrificed their life for a battle that should've never happened in the first place. Unless one drop of blood is shed, we _don't _attack," Jiraiya crossed his arms in front of him, an unspoken signal that his words are beyond contestation.

Just moments after, they saw the hidden rock ninjas threw down their weapon and surrender willingly. Cries of victory masked the sound of their weak wings as the gods of war fought to keep themselves from free falling to the earth.

"Akamaru, hurry!" his eyes never left the shadow bearing Kite wings hovering in the sky with great difficulty.

_"I can't believe it! You're one of the Gods of War! Your father would be more than proud to…"_

_ Hinata touched his lips to silence him as she gently met his eyes. "I didn't choose to become one because of my father," a feint smile formed on her lips as she closed the distance in between their faces. "I wanted to be stronger so that I can confidently say to myself that I deserve you," Kiba was the one who silenced her this time with his lips. _

"Tsk! Mendokusai," the shadow master sliced all the lethal branches that could pierce her body effortlessly as the eagle-winged figure's flight drastically lowered.

_"You sure picked a troublesome role," he scratched his head as he glanced at her sleeping form. _

_ A careless smile slowly turned her lips before her sapphire eyes opened. "I agree," Ino sat up and tugged his shirt to make him face her. "But don't worry, this troublesome kunoichi will see it through," she smirked as her lips barely touched his. _

_ "That's why women are troublesome," Shikamaru held her nape and crushed her lips with his. _

His translucent eyes widened as he saw her broad Hawk wings stopped moving in midair. "What the hell?" Jumping skillfully from tree to branch, the Hyuuga protégé pushed himself out of the tree trunk and hold his arms out, breaking her fall.

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH IRRATIONAL DECISIONS? You don't have to be one, I can protect you," this was the first time he set lose his emotions and right now, he was having difficulty reining it back in. _

_ Planting a kunai on a distant target, she shot him a sharp glare. "I'm not a normal girl. I am a kunoichi; I don't want to stand behind you while you defend me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like to play damsel in distress," her chestnut brown eyes softened. "I want to fight by your side,"_

_ Roaring in anger, Neji took her hands and placed it above her head against the wall as he drowned her with fiery kiss. _

"Damn it, woman! When will you learn the meaning of _limits_?" His sand cleared the way for their master as he sprinted to catch the falcon-winged shadow. 

_"You push yourself too hard," he found her by the lake. Its brilliant sparkling water reflecting in her emerald eyes. "You may be the greatest medic nin in history but you're still a woman… MY woman," Gaara wound his arms around her slender waist as he inhaled the scent of her hair. _

_ Sakura covered his arms with hers. "You know, I used that excuse a lot when I was a genin. When I'm unable to be better or stronger, I would use that reason to prevent my self esteem from crumbling. In all those years, I saw everyone walking ahead of me until I lost of them entirely," Slowly, she faced him and hooked her arms around his neck. "This is the only time I will walk in front of you… so watch my back," she drank his helpless sigh as she tiptoed to sealing their lips. _

Even before their arms could feel the weight of their body or the warmth of their skin, the shadows dissolved like smoke right in front of their eyes.

"OI! What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he saw his friends racing back to base as of their life depended on it. Instinctively, the others followed.

The medic Nins assigned to take care of the Birds of Prey were lying outside the room unconscious.

As they hurriedly entered the room, what they saw paralyzed them completely. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed as they saw the four kunoichis lying inside a large spell circle. There were no hints of their chakra around, not even the slightest. Their skin was pale and their chest didn't rise.

On their blue lips was a satisfied smile.

Jiraiya was the last to arrive. His eyes widened in shock then turned mellow before he turned away. "The greatest battle in history won without spilling a single drop of blood. You girls made me proud," tears spilled from his eyes while he heard the celebration of victory outside despite the fact that… it was their side that suffered the greatest loss.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, it is now compulsory to leave a review, just kidding. But come on, the story's almost over! Read and review!_


	31. Epilogue: Konoha Quality

**Epilogue: Konoha Quality**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Who would've thought that it would take this long to finish this story? Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing every single word that also goes for reading your reviews. So without further adieu… my dear readers… the Birds of Prey's last act. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His jade eyes trembled with overwhelming rage, his fists clenched in terrible disgust as he glared at the only person in the wind country who was at par with his influence, the daimyo. There had never been an instance where a kage would report personally to the political leader of the nation but given the circumstances, in was necessary.

It was not only the Kazekage and the wind country's daimyo that are present. In this neutral country, the first ever gathering of the kage and daimyo from all the great five shinobi countries was taking place. The averted apocalypse six weeks ago is an event that will surely go down in history. People began to call it "The Bloodless War"- the greatest amassing of clashing forces that was won without a drop of blood spilled.

"We want them publicly executed…" the five daimyos' firm order resounded throughout the large dome that sheltered the grand meeting.

The Kazekage wasn't naïve to the pristine intention of the punishment. After displaying such inhuman prowess in the battlefield, there was no way that a true alliance will be formed if the hidden sand and leaf have the Gods of War at their beck and call. Even if he were to testify that the legendary war heroes went rogue, it wouldn't do a thing.

Although the Gods of War did stop a great war, they also did immense damage to the forces of the hidden cloud and mist even before the historic conflict. Such wounds would never heal as long as the ones who made them are still breathing. People who were saved, worshipped them and people who were hurt, directly or indirectly, cursed them. Indeed, there is no hero loved by all.

"I see," the lady hokage sitting beside him took the matter rather calmly. Her twin braids rested on her ample breasts as she crossed her arms casually. "That won't be necessary,"

"What are you implying, Hokage-sama?" The newly instated Mizukage slammed his fist on the long table as he glared daggers at her. Clearly, he was in favor with the daimyos' decision.

"Are you planning on keeping them as a trump card?" This time the new Tsuchikage interpolated. Tension filled the room as everyone's eyes were on the Hokage and the Kazekage.

"There is no need for an execution because they are already dead," Gaara's eyes stopped trembling as he stared at each esteemed leader in the room.

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" The old daimyo of the Fire Country asked as he opened his fan.

Four thick folders landed on the middle of the room. "These are all the information about them. We hold their bodies in our morgue if you're so suspicious then by all means, do your inspecting. But I can guarantee you, the Gods of War died after casting the greatest genjutsu the world has ever known," Tsunade leaned back as if completely comfortable with the situation.

"I believe them…" The Raikage's low voice caught everyone's attention. "That kind of feat does require more than solid determination and sound body. Honestly, I think they deserve an honorable death… and I'm glad they had it," No one spoke after that.

"Man, that was unnerving!" The puppet master stretched his arms over his head as soon as they exited the tension-filled meeting hall. His sister also sighed in relief that it was over.

"Kazekage-sama," the copy ninja, Kakashi who also happens to be the Hokage's bodyguard appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

"What is it?" The sand master asked with his monotonous tone.

"Hokage-sama has declared a new holiday. As we speak a festival is being prepared in the hidden leaf, I already invited the other kages but no one seems to be available. Tsunade-sama requests for your presence. However if you're unavailable, we won't hold it against you,"

"I'll be there," his reply was almost automatic but it didn't surprise anyone. Right after gaining his approval, Kakashi left the same way he appeared.

"Looks like the meeting was hell, eh, Gaara!" The whiskered shinobi met them at the massive gates of the village. Even up to this date, the blond never got used to calling the sand master the title he was given but it bothered no one.

"You have no idea," Kankuro exhaled rather heavily.

"Drop that curtain. Everyone's waiting for you guys," Naruto pointed at the loose regalia every kage was obligated to wear in every formal occasion.

A few minutes later, the sand siblings didn't stand out much now as before, now that Gaara was in his normal garb. As they walked the busy streets, the festival in-the-making spirit filled the air.

"Yo!" The dog lover with his enormous Akamaru greeted them first as they turned at a corner. In a small _takoyaki_ shop, Team Kakashi, Azuma, Gai and Kurenai were all present except for four people.

"Gaara! Nice of you to join us," with the formality aside, they regarded him as a friend and not a leader of a powerful nation. The sand master wouldn't have it in any other way.

"It's been six weeks, eh?" Azuma's low mumble quieted every babbling the others were making.

"Nice move," Kurenai hit her lover before trying to ameliorate the situation.

"I told you they're together!" The shadow master's lazy half lidded eyes snapped open upon hearing a voice that made his heart almost stop.

Four figures stood on the roof of a building right in front of the shop.

"They look good together too," Akamaru was wagging his tail while his master almost fell out of his chair upon seeing the quartet.

They were wearing their usual shinobi attire. No more hoods, no more cloaks.

"The only romance Kakashi-sensei would engage in, would be him and his book," An arrogant smirk appeared on his handsome face as he heard her sharp sarcasm.

Their long hair flowed with the gentle passing wind.

"Hmm, don't worry Gai-sensei seems to be on the same footing, between him and his sandbag," he crossed arms and slightly nodded his head in agreement while his translucent eyes never left her face.

The setting sun behind them gave a blinding light that hid their faces for a short while.

"Looks like Tsunade-sama's intervention was right on time," Azuma gently pulled his goatee.

"Are you okay now?" Kurenai's scarlet eyes shook with worry.

"If you're energetic enough to mock me, then I'd have to say you're more than fine," Kakashi looked up from his open book.

"Expect nothing less from my student," Gai was already crying buckets of manly tears.

The bright smiles on their faces made their beauty almost ethereal together with the way the last rays of light was hitting their skin. Was it because they were gone for so long that they look so stunning? They weren't wearing anything special, nor were they doing anything striking… but no one can take their eyes off them… they were frighteningly breathtaking.

For that long minute, their eyes locked and conversed for the first time in the 1008 hours they were apart. It was cut short when she broke the contact and grabbed her kunai.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Foreign anbus were crossing blades with the four kunoichis.

Even before anyone below can react, Shizune, the hokage's trusted assistant materialized in between them and the on-going battle. "This is their exam… outside interference will make them fail," she informed them before going after the moving battlefield.

"What are the rules of this battle, Shizune?" The illusion specialist's red eyes were glued on her student as the whole gang followed the fight.

"Aside from the one I mentioned, destroying of public property is prohibited. They only need to get the anbu's mask while their opponent will be aiming for their forehead protector," the medic nin shared as they approached the colossal stadium.

"Hmm, using the stadium as a location for battle is very wise. That way, they don't have to worry about damaging the village," The frog hermit walked casually down the spectator's area and sat beside his student.

Not one blow was delivered, each one was either blocked or dodged. Sparks erupted from the sudden collision between their kunais accompanied by skillful taijutsu moves.

"From what country are these anbus anyway?" The Uchiha protégé caught an unfamiliar symbol in the opponent's forehead protector.

"We are from the country of Sky," a middle aged man was already sitting a few pews behind the gang when they noticed him.

"Although they lack human resources to be proclaimed a shinobi nation, their techniques are at said to be at par with ours so when their leader requested a match. I agreed," Tsunade added as she sat beside the foreign leader.

_They're slow… even slower than when they were chunins. Also their chakra signatures are still low. What is shishou thinking when she chose Sakura's team? _Shizune swallowed with difficulty. Aside from the visiting shinobis, she was the only one who didn't know about the four's other identity.

"Your skills in the battlefield are nearly as beautiful as you are," the fox masked anbu mocked as he felt his sleeve rip while his blond opponent remained untouched.

"As to be expected from the princess of the Hyuuga clan," after landing from a sommersault, the one with the cat mask commended.

"Why don't we make things more interesting?" Not having the option to dodge, this dog masked one parried all the incoming blades.

"The victor will be the loser's master for one day," The raccoon masked on offered as they jumped away from each other. _This is our chance to prove ourselves. We'll make a fool of these sniveling little girls in the middle of this fiesta. _

"Omoshiroi (interesting)," Sakura arched her brow.

"We do need help," Ino tilted her head.

"Four anbus against the four of us?" Tenten twirled her kunai in her forefinger.

"This hardly seems fair," Hinata smiled innocently.

Behind their masks, their opponents had identical smug on their faces. "What can four girls do…" before their leader can even finish his conceited statement. The female ninjas moved in a speed that even the sharingan didn't catch. In a flash, an explosion of technique and skills were delivered.

"Otto… you shouldn't have said that… they're a bit touchy about that topic," Tsunade turned to the person beside her while the visiting shinobis' battered body sailed to the air. "Remember, you're not allowed to kill them," she winked at her girls.

The tip of the blade at the dog's throat.

Her bulked fist millimeters from the tip of the raccoon's nose.

Her fingertips against cat's heart.

Her hand gripping fox's neck.

A second of delay would've been lethal. Sheer terror paralyzed their opponents as their mask sailed through the air and landed on their captor's unoccupied hand.

Clapping her hands together, the hokage called the attention of the girls. "Alright, that concludes your exam. I'm releasing you from your confinement,"

"Confinement?" It was only then did they see the medical tag on each of the kunoichi's left hand. It detached itself from them and landed without a sound.

"Chotto matte! What do you mean _confinement_? These women are definitely of anbu level, am I right?" the Sky country's leader watched the victors heal their fallen opponent.

"Hmmm? They're my patients who wanted to get out of bed earlier than advised so I offered them this deal," Tsunade chuckled as she got up.

"Patients? Who mean… they're not anbus?"

"Nope. Actually, their just chuunins,"

The visiting kage sank to his seat as if the ground was swallowing him whole. "So… they're just plain kunoichis?"

"No of course not. Those four are kunoichis with an attitude… I dare say… kunoichi… of Konoha Quality," she grinned widely then nodded at the girls. _I guess its better not to mention that the medical tags suppressed almost two-thirds of the girls' chakra. _

Just when they thought, it was finally the moment of awaited reunion. The four vanished in a puff of smoke taking the other anbus with them.

"They must be off to their last mission," Jiraiya said as he walked towards the exit. The group was made to unravel the darkness of the alliance. Now that the alliance is solidified and that new kages were filling the positions. There is really no need for them to risk their lives anymore.

A loud explosion overhead made everyone look up. The night sky was illuminated by a small firecracker.

"Ah! The fireworks display is beginning!" Chouji exclaimed.

People emerged from their houses. Everyone had their eyes up the barren night sky waiting for the next fiery explosion.

From a clearing, a gigantic tank rolled noisily. The liquid it contained sloshed audibly inside as the pink haired medic nin pulled it to a stop effortlessly.

"Is this even legal?" One of their defeated foes crossed his arms in defiance.

"Even if it isn't you guys lost so suck it!" The mind walker put her hands on her hips authoritatively.

"Ready?"

The four anbus nodded reluctantly before readying their hands. "NOW!"

Two of them made quick hand seals that made the tank leap to the sky.

The Birds of Prey launched from the ground with a wicked smirk on their faces.

"For Honor," Hinata began.

"For Friendship," Ino winked.

"For Strength," Tenten did the nice-guy pose.

"For Love," Sakura's inner self screamed a _**SHANAROOOOO!**_

"AND FOR THE GOOD DAYS TO COME!" They jumped passed the tankard before delivering their most powerful kick to the container.

Just like a water balloon, it shattered in midair. The four anbus below controlled the liquid and made it hover right over the entire village before they released it.

Fireworks flowered the dark sky as the first drop landed on someone's lips. "Ame? Wait a minute… this isn't water… it's sake!"

"IT'S RAINING SAKE EVERYONE!" There were no thick clouds that blocked the magnificence of the fireworks while a curtain of the most delicious rice wine continued to descend as if the gods themselves were celebrating with them.

She appeared before him when he was in the middle of his search. "What are you doing? This is the Gods of War's last miracle. I suggest you enjoy it," under the rain of sake and the multicolored illumination of the sky, their lips met in a fiery exchange that put the fireworks in shame.

"So… Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto tried to avert his eyes from the four couples making out under the rain. "Their mission was to organize this festival in one day?"

"Oh no, they did that voluntarily. The mission they took was an impossible one, actually," Seeing the dumbstruck look on his student's face, the sensei explained further. "It belongs to the classification X which means that it can't be done no matter how much money is involved like… wishing for a new leader or in this case… the mission was… to save a country from bankruptcy…"

"But… they didn't even leave the village," Lee's round eyes stared at his all-knowing sensei for answers.

"They didn't have to. You see… the country that made the request was a known drunkard region that's why no one took them seriously despite the money they offered. It was because of that, that no one noticed the quality of sake the country produced. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were the only ones who did. And with this act and with every merchant from different villages around the world at the streets, I wouldn't be surprised if that country would be the richest one in globe overnight," Kakashi said as he looked up.

_Really… these girls know no limitations. _

The Gods of War also known as the Birds of Prey never made it in history. They became part of a legend that will be told from father to son, mother to daughter. The four strangers who can makes _impossible_ a thing of the past.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Owari! *Applause!* Oh come on, I deserve a review, right? Will there be a sequel? The answer is a big YES! But I'm not sure when I'll begin. I have a lot of pending stories that need updating but I'll post the announcement here as a latest chapter so that you'll know what the title will be. _

_To everyone, thank you for your unwavering support to this story. I've had fun and I hope you did too. Please read my other stories. _

_**Read and review… Ja ne… **_


End file.
